A Different Kind of Purgatory
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Eve, once of the world of Earth and now mostly accustomed to elven life, finds herself caught in a family feud to rival anyone from her own world. What began with half-brothers slowly extends to half-cousins until she is caught between her adopted brothers and the love of her life. After all, Melkor's here. Sequel to "A Different Kind of Heaven." NANOWRIMO 2018
1. Prologue: Born to be a King

_A/N: Welcome to Part Two of the Airequalme series of Silmarillion fanfics! Last story we met Eve, a college student in New England who ended up in Valinor. Now 36 Valian years have passed since 1364 to bring us to 1400 YT, the year everything begins to go downhill for the Noldor. How is she going to cope with being torn between her foster family (Feanorians) and her beloved (Fingon)? Guess you'll just have to read!_

 _Format for this story will be occasional "diary" type chapters for timeskips and then ordinary chapters between. We'll be covering 95 Valian years in this story to bring us all the way up to the rebellion, so get ready for time jumps. If you haven't read the first story, A Different Kind of Heaven, I encourage you to head over there and experience that first. Because Eve is a Modern-Girl-In-Middle-Earth character, there will be pop culture references, but since she'll have been in Valinor for awhile, it won't be as central as it was in the previous story._

 _I hope you enjoy this slightly more angsty story (than the previous, at least). Leave a review, a pm, or a follow to let me know your thoughts!_

 _Silz._

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Purgatory**

 **by Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Born to be a King**

* * *

He hated this.

He hated them.

He hated _him_.

He hated everything about the Valar, about the Maiar, about the Quendi. But at the moment, he focused his hatred on the fourteen figures before him in this ring of doom. He hated Máhanaxar with a passion even more so than other places his kind had created. For it meant only pain.

"Melkor."

He raised his head at his brother Manwë in fake submission, refusing to make eye contact with the one who would judge him. Deep in his heart, the black tendencies that were rooted in his very being flared. Nevertheless, Melkor refused to let the other know. He wished to stretch his arms and legs, stretch this disgusting form modeled after the bastard children of the creator. For the chains which held him fast kept him from movement. They held him, kneeling in submission like a child.

He sighed sadly. "My dearest brother, what is there to say? How might I plead for myself but to ask forgiveness that should not be granted."

"So you do plead forgiveness?" Manwë frowned.

But Tulkas snorted in disbelief. "I will bow to Fëanáro the day I see Melkor apologise for his crimes!"

"Quiet, Tulkas," Varda snapped back. The usually composed queen felt herself nervous and also angered by the Vala before her. "Let Manwë speak."

The last of the Valar shut his mouth. When Varda spoke, all listened. And when she told them to listen to another, they did that too.

"Melkor, my brother," Manwë began, "it gladdens my heart to see you asking for forgiveness. I had hoped your time in Mandos would show you the error of your ways."

"My brother, my king." Melkor bowed his head deeply. When he went to bow further, his chains caught. He set a glare to his right and left at the Maiar who gripped the chains. They slackened ever so slightly so he could turn back to his brother. "Manwë, lord of all Arda, lord of the air, commander of eagles, greatest of the Ainur, first of the thought of Eru, I wish only to be allowed back into the light of the Trees, to see how the children of our creator have progressed, and to aid them even! I erred, lords. I allowed my pride to turn me against my own kind, against my own fate!"

Manwë looked at him more softly. He saw tears on his brother's pale cheeks. Manwë arose, though his wife went to protest, and approached the brother he loved. "Melkor. Look at me."

Melkor looked up into his brother's face. It took all his will, all his discipline, to mask the hatred that dwelt in his heart. But he did. And it worked.

"Do you swear by Eru Allfather to renounce your evil deeds, to become a force for good in Arda?" Manwë watched him carefully, but he didn't miss the unsure expressions on the faces of several of his fellow Valar that sat before him. "Melkor, do you swear?"

Melkor nodded. "I do. For it is through his power alone that my own power comes. Without him I am naught! For the Flame Imperishable remains untouched by me, by us, and thus I rely still on the grace of our creator!"

"Indeed!" Manwë smiled at last. "Then I, Manwë, King of Arda, hereby grant you release from bondage. You shall remain in Valinor to help with the Eldar here, to become a lord in your own right, and to mend the wrongs you committed."

Melkor bowed deeply at his waist as he knelt with the chains. "I do not deserve this, brother. I shall not waste this opportunity."

"You are released."

Manwë raised his hand and Aulë copied his movement. The chains fell from his arms and body. They clattered to the ground, no longer restricting him tightly. Melkor stretched his arms out first, allowing his form to revert to a less uncouth version. Then he stood. His bare body now sported a black set of robes with golden accents, and the dried blood left his fingernails. He smiled.

"I am in your debt, brother." He bowed. "Someday I shall repay you for all you have done to me."

Manwë grasped his arm in a hand shake. "I do not desire it. All I wish for is your help of your own free will."

"It is as I told you, brother, that is my goal as well," Melkor replied, following beside his brother as they exited Máhanaxar. He flashed a small smile at Tulkas as they passed before turning back to his brother. "Tell me, lord, what has transpired during my time in penance?"

Manwë shrugged as they entered the light of Laurelin at midday. "The Eldar have grown great here in Valinor! Soon shall be a large festival in the north for Hísimë. Perhaps you should attend and meet them."

"That is a good plan, brother." Melkor paused as he looked up at Laurelin. Hatred again burned in his heart, but he kept it hidden. He turned back to Manwë. "Will you be attending?"

"Yes," Manwë nodded back. "My Queen and I are going."

Melkor smiled at him. "Then I certainly shall go." He bowed to Manwë once more. "My king, I must excuse myself. For I have not had the privilege of changing form in three ages."

Manwë nodded. "Go, Melkor. But stay within Valinor. I do not want to retract my forgiveness."

Melkor bristled for a moment before calming. "Of course, brother."

At that, Melkor disappeared, and Manwë went down into Valmar. Varda, Tulkas, and Oromë alone remained in Máhanaxar. They stood quietly in the Ring of Doom, watching as Manwë and Melkor conversed and then separated. Varda hoped her husband knew what it was he did.

She hoped that Melkor had truly repented.

* * *

 **NAME AND AGE KEYS**

(YT - Year of the Trees / YS - Year of the Sun)

 **Current Age at 1400 YT / YS**

Maedhros born 1201 - 199 YT / 1,906 YS

Maglor born 1231 - 169 YT / 1,619 YS

Celegorm born 1250 - 150 YT / 1,437 YS

Fingon born 1270 - 130 YT / 1,245 YS

Finrod born 1300 - 100 YT / 958 YS

Turgon born 1300 - 100 YT / 958 YS

Caranthir born 1315 - 85 YT / 814 YS

Angrod born 1330 - 70 YT / 670 YS

Curufin born 1332 - 68 YT / 651 YS

Aegnor born 1340 - 60 YT / 575 YS

Ambarussa born 1359 - 41 YT / 393 YS

Aredhel born 1362 - 38 YT / 364 YS

Galadriel born 1362 - 38 YT / 364 YS

Argon born 1375 - 25 YT / 239 YS

Orodreth born 1419 - N/A

Idril born 1420 - N/A

 **QUENYA AND SINDARIN NAMES**

Sindarin Name/Quenya Father Name/Mother Name/Epessë/Pet Name

 **FËANORIANS** :

Fëanor/Curufinwë/Fëanáro/none/never gonna happen

Maedhros/Nelyafinwë/Maitimo/Russandol/Nelyo

Maglor/Kánafinwë/Makalaurë/none/Káno

Celegorm/Turcafinwë/Tyelkormo/none/Tyelko

Caranthir/Morifinwë/Carnistir/none/Moryo

Curufin/Curufinwë/Atarincë/none/Curvo

_ Celebrimbor/Telperinquar/unknown/none/Tyelpe

Amrod/Telufinwë/Ambarussa AND Umbarto AND Ambarto/Atyarussa/Telvo

Amras/Pityafinwë/Ambarussa/Minyarussa/Pityo

 **FINGOLFINIANS** :

Fingolfin/Nolofinwë/Arakáno/none/Nolo

Fingon/Findekáno/unknown/none/Finno

_ Gil-Galad/Artaráno AND Rodnor/tbd/Ereinion/tbd

Turgon/Turukáno/unknown/none/Turvo

_ Idril/Itarillë/unknown/Celebrindal/Itaril

Aredhel/Iríssë/unknown/Ar-Feiniel/Irí

_ Maeglin/none/Lómion/none/?

Argon/Arakáno/unknown/none/Ara

 **FINARFINIANS** :

Finarfin/Arafinwë/Ingoldo/none/Aro

Finrod/Findaráto/Ingoldo/Felagund/Findo

Angrod/Angaráto/unknown/none/Ango

_ Orodreth/Artaresto/unknown/none/Arto

_ _ Finduilas/none/none/Faelivrin/Fin

Aegnor/Ambaráto/Aikanáro/none/Aiko

Galadriel/Artanis/Nerwen/Alatáriel/Nis

 **THEN THERE'S EVE:**

Eve's Epessë (Q): Elmendë


	2. Chapter 1: The Good Life

_A/N: Thank you to all the support I've had in the last few days since publishing! I am so glad to see so many familiar faces in the follows/faves/reviews. It means the world to have the support again. Here we have our first glimpse at Eve 36 Valian years later. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Good Life**

* * *

The soft mingling of Telperion and Laurelin at dusk painted hues of gold and silver across the sky of Valinor. Tirion's marble steps softly glowed. Few people wandered in the Great Square, and only a single woman sat beneath the bows of Galathilion, the great white tree. She sat on a bench before the statues of Tata and Tatië, engrossed fully in a book of blue leather. Soft tinkling of bells and a cool breeze ruffled her auburn hair which flowed down to her midsection. The weather approached chilly, but was not uncomfortable. Winter approached, but had not yet arrived.

"What are you doing, Eve?" A voice to her left drew the woman's attention away from the book.

Eve stared at the newcomer. It was another woman, golden-silver haired, though the locks went only down below her shoulders in slight waves. Sharp grey eyes sat perfectly in the woman's well shaped face. She echoed both beauty and ferocity.

"I am _reading_ , Artanis…" Eve rolled her eyes. "What does it usually mean when one is staring at a book?"

Artanis rolled her eyes. "Iríssë and I are heading over to the tavern, if you wish to join us. She wants to meet up with Tyelko."

Eve sighed and closed her book. "If you insist." She watched as the woman walked away towards the far corner of the square.

"Finno is there," Artanis shouted back without even looking at her.

Eve rolled her eyes with a smile and hurried after the elf. She lifted her blue dress slightly and hurried along before finally catching up to the woman. "Frankly I am surprised you want to go see any of the sons of Fëanáro."

"Hey," Artanis objected, rolling her eyes dramatically. "I do not hate them. I would merely prefer to spend my time with more interesting people."

Eve laughed. "More interesting than my brothers? You'd be hard pressed to find anyone."

"Irí!" called Artanis to a dark haired elf maiden with a white dress, thankful for the distraction. She waved, hoping the other woman would see them.

She did. "Eve, you came!"

"Of course I did," she scoffed, walking between them as they approached the tavern door. "You two would be lost without me."

Their laughter mingled with the laughs coming from inside the door as they went in. The place was exceptionally decorated. Pillars of white and grey marble held up ceilings of white and dark wood beams. Booths of matching wood lined the rooms with tables in the middle The floors, crafted of the same stone as the city streets, reflected the light of the many candles and massive fireplace. Trelices holding bottles of wine lined the walls.

"Any idea where they are?" Eve asked the two women.

But a shout caused all three to look to their left, to a smaller adjoining room.

"Irí!" Tyelko waved to her from a booth, raising a glass of red wine. "Over here."

Iríssë and Artanis immediately headed his way, the former smiling happily while the latter merely rolled her eyes at her cousins. Eve went to follow when a voice caught her off guard behind her.

"Hello Elmendë!" It came as a whisper and made her shiver.

But she grinned after the initial shock and spun to face the newcomer. "Finno."

"Carry this, would you," he asked, laughing and handing her two bottles of rose.

She pouted. "I don't like being handed things."

He rolled his eyes and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Just do it please." He disappeared back into the crowd inside the tavern.

Eve chuckled to herself and made her way to the table that the other women had gone to. When she got there, she found a big group of them crowded into a massive booth. Next to Tyelko sat Iríssë, and beside her on the end Artanis. There also were Nelyo, Káno, Moryo, and Findo.

Empty glasses sat before them, except for Moryo's and Tyelko's who clearly drank the red wine that sat there already. At the sight of Eve and the two bottles of rose, Nelyo clapped happily. She rolled her eyes, setting the bottles down and standing before them in front of the booth.

"I see you found Finno," Nelyo joked. "We did not know you were coming tonight."

"Neither did I, but Nis found me and convinced me to come." Eve looked over at the woman critically.

Artanis rolled her eyes. "She was merely reading."

"Merely," Káno gasped, aghast, but then he laughed. "What was it that had your attention, Eve?"

"A collection of Elemmírë's poetry," she replied with a smiled at the man when he blushed slightly. "Speaking of her, how is she doing?"

"She is well," Káno replied, squirming in his seat. "That is, as of the last time we spoke."

"Which was not long ago," Nelyo added.

Kano glared at his older brother. "No. It was not."

Eve jumped with a gasp when she felt someone on her shoulder. She whipped her head to the side to see Finno leaning against her, his arm on her shoulder. The entire table laughed at her expression. She glared goodnaturedly at her beloved.

"You are a bit jumpy today, Elmendë," he laughed, removing his arm and placing a bottle of white wine on the table. "You may wish to speak to someone about that."

"You know what, Finno," she poked him on the nose. "You can just be quiet now."

With a snicker, he gestured for her to go ahead and scoot in beside Moryo. She did so, and he followed after her. Nelyo had poured drinks for each person, and he turned to Eve.

"What would you like tonight?" he asked her quickly.

She paused before nodding. "White."

He handed her a glass of white and nodded. "We're short a glass. You can share with Finno."

"Uh no." She shook her head. "I do not share drinks."

The entire table stared at her, but only Artanis had the nerve to say what they were all thinking. "You kiss him. What do you mean you will not share a glass of wine?"

Eve shrugged and shook her head. She folded her arms defiantly. "I. Do. Not. Share. Drinks. It's different. It's disgusting. I've never shared drinks and I won't ever share."

Finno broke down in laughter and shook his head. "I will go get another glass, then. Carry on." He slipped out of the wooden booth and headed back towards the main room. He dodged a few groups of elves, none of whom bothered to notice who he was.

"Where are Elenwë and Turvo?" asked Eve as she sipped on her glass of wine.

Findo shrugged, picking up his own glass of rose. "They couldn't be bothered to come."

"Enjoying married life," Irí said, rolling her eyes. "I hardly see much of my brother these days."

"It has been five years already," Eve laughed. "They need to get out more."

Finno slid back in beside her with his glass and passed it to his best friend. "You speak truly. I will be sure to get them to come with us north to the Hísimë festival."

"Is it being held near Formenos this year?" Irisse asked them.

Nelyo nodded. "Indeed. Somehow our mother convinced our father to help host."

"How kind," Artanis snorted, almost masked by the wine she drank.

Moryo struggled to hide a sneer. "What did you say?"

The table tensed. Artanis' disdain for Fëanáro was well known, and the children of the heir of Finwë tried their best to ignore her… at least the three eldest sons did. The younger ones, not so much. So as Moryo's face grew red, the more calm of the table's inhabitants hoped she would drop the issue. She did not.

"I said how kind of him." She didn't remove her gaze from Moryo's.

"Yes, indeed." He nodded. "How kind of him to lend the massive city that he crafted with the jewels and stonework he forged to host a celebration for all people, even those who do not follow him." He smirked. "Then again, how can I blame a child of an elf who is younger than Nelyo here. You simply don't know enough."

Artanis glared at him and leaned further across the table. Her knuckles were white from gripping the table top, but her older brother held her back. He sent her a firm glare as Nelyo sent Moryo one as well.

"When are you leaving for the festival," Finno asked Eve and her adopted brothers. "I should like to tag along if you will have me."

"Of course we will," Eve said with a nod, not waiting for the others to respond. Then she paused. "When are we leaving?"

Tyelko chuckled at her. "In a few days. It is a three week journey at the least."

"Good. Because honestly, I am tired of Tirion," Eve joked. "It is time we traveled again."

"It's not even been four months since the most recent festival," Káno laughed at her. "And we traveled for that!"

She shrugged and winked at him. Conversation devolved into smaller discussions at the table. They finished the bottles of wine several hours later. By that point, Káno, Moryo, Findo, Artanis, and Irisse had bowed out, leaving Nelyo, Tyelko, Finno, and Eve in the booth. They were chatting quietly about the no longer present Káno and Elemmírë when two red headed young men interrupted them.

"Hey Pityo, Telvo!" Eve grinned and scooted in further, followed by Finno, to make room for the twins.

"We figured we would find you here," Pityo grinned, sidling in. "What might you all be doing here at this fine establishment tonight?"

"Chatting," Eve teased him. He reached for her glass. A bit of wine still remained. When he grabbed it, she slapped his wrist. "Get your filthy hands off my drink, Pityo."

He glared. "My hands are not filthy."

Tyelko now sat against the far wall of the booth where the seat changed direction, stretched out down the side with one leg propped up nonchalantly. He snickered. "She does not share drinks, Pityo."

She nodded. "That is one hundred percent correct. Get your own."

Telvo snickered as he sat down on the end in the space not occupied by Tyelko. "When are you heading to your houses?"

Nelyo shrugged. "Soon. We need to prepare for the journey north soon." He glanced over at the only woman present. "Eve?"

She yawned in response. "Soon. I haven't had a sleep in days."

"Amarië keeping you awake?' joked Finno as he nudged her.

Eve scoffed. "I'll have you know that Amarië is a wonderful housemate." When the Ambarussa began to chuckle she shot them a glare. "Living with her is certainly better than living with you two ever was, kiddos."

"Kiddos?" Pityo laughed. "It has been many years and even now I find a word from your old life that I do not recognize."

"Kiddos. Children," Eve translated quickly, then paused. "Surely I've used that."

"I do not think so," Finno shook his head. "But come, I am heading back to my house now. Do you wish for me to accompany you home?"

She smiled and nodded. "I would be foolish to reject that wonderful offer." She picked up her glass of wine and downed the last bit before placing it down firmly while staring Pityo in the face with a smirk. "Let's go, good sir."

They scooted out of their seats and bid goodnight to everyone at the table. Tyelko raised his glass to them in salute. He reminded both to be ready by next two days to head north to Formenos. The land called Formenos stood with Fëanáro's treasury and around it, dwellings for two thousand. Mostly for workers now, for the stronghold was far from complete the way Fëanáro wished it to be, the dwellings would someday form a town they hoped, after the manner of Tirion.

Eve and Finno left the tavern and walked out into the Great Square a few minutes later. Telperion now fully shined, leaving Laurelin faded, and a light rain had begun to fall. It was a more a mist than anything else, and Eve actually didn't mind it much. Her white fur cloak now draped over her shoulders, warming her amidst the chilly rain. Though the cold didn't bother her as an elf, she prefered the warmth of the cloak. Finno walked silently beside her, a leather black cloak around his body as well.

"Is Amarië in town right now?" he asked a moment later as they crossed beneath Galathilion. "Or is she in Valimar?"

Eve smiled. "She is here. I was surprised not to see her tonight."

"Perhaps she went to visit with Elenwë?" Finno shrugged as they walked through the side streets towards the house she now shared with the Vanya. "I believe she misses Elenwë much."

Eve nodded sadly. "I know she does. I wish I could fill her heart up by living there instead."

Finno smiled at her softly, pausing in the street. "I know you do. That is why I love you." When he saw her roll her eyes he shook his head. "I speak truly. You care so much about all of us. I wish we could all feel the same about one another."

"Artanis and Moryo will never get along," Eve replied, knowing he spoke of them. "I have accepted that."

But Finno frowned. "You should not have had to accept that. There is no reason we all cannot get along." He glared at the ground, his face flushing in frustration.

Eve grabbed his hand. "Hey, listen. It's okay. I understand. Not everyone has to like everyone." She sighed. "Yes. I wish that the men I consider my brothers would get along with those I consider cousins. But… well I don't know if that is possible." When he refused to look at her, she stepped closer to him and raised his chin with her right hand. "Look at me, Finno. We can try. We can try to make sure everyone gets along. But do not worry about me. I won't ever have to actually choose. It just might get a bit awkward, that's all."

He grabbed her hand that touched his chin. A small smile played at his lips and he nodded. "You are correct, as usual. Together we will keep them together. This family will never break apart."

They continued on through the streets until they reached the house Eve shared with Amarie. Now that the twins had moved out of Fëanáro and Nerdanel's house, Eve had decided to leave as well and give the couple some much deserved space. As she looked at the house on the quiet street, she noted that no lights shone in the windows. Clearly Amarië had not returned yet, or slept. With a kiss, they bid each other good night, and Finno left to head to his own house further down the road.


	3. Chapter 2: Late Nights

_A/N: Finished this around midnight. Fell asleep before uploading haha._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Late Nights**

* * *

"Come on, Eve!" Pityo pounded on the door of her house again. "You are late!"

When she pulled open the door with a huff, Pityo fell forward, having been leaning against the light blue door. Behind him, Telvo and Moryo burst out laughing. The dark haired brother held the reigns of his horse and Pityo's.

"Watch out," Eve joked as he picked himself up. "Never known when a door is going to attack you."

Pityo's eyes sparkled with mirth. He shook his head. "You cause too much trouble."

"Carry this, would you," Eve shoved a large pack into her brother's hands. "I'll go get Elvëa from the yard and meet you around."

Pityo nodded and backed out of the house back towards his brothers as Eve closed the door. He caught sight of Amarië just as the door was closing and waved to her, to which she smiled back. As he joined Telvo and Moryo at the street, Nelyo, Káno, and Finno came riding down the lane.

"You're late," Pityo commented to his eldest brother in particular.

Nelyo rolled his eyes, staring down at the older twin skeptically. He didn't even dignify Pityo's comment with a response. "Where's Eve?" he asked instead to the other two. "We should be going while the morning is early."

"She's coming," Eve called as she rode her grey mare around the side of the house she shared with Amarië. Two bags hung at either side of the horse's flank, filled with clothing and money for the ride north. "Don't all rush me at once."

Káno laughed. "Come, we are meeting up with Tyelko. He's waiting for us at the gates."

"And Nixiel and Curvo, are they coming with us?" Eve asked as she swung down from her horse and attached the pack she'd handed to Pityo.

Nelyo grinned at her. "Nixiel is at Formenos, visiting her family already. Curvo went up a few days ago to see her."

Eve grinned along with the others. Nixiel had become a part of the group of cousins ten years previous, when she met Curvo at a Festival of Hísimë. She was the daughter of a master craftsman that Fëanáro had employed at Formenos and was widely considered exceptionally beautiful even for the elves. Her skin was flawless, pale as porcelain, and her hair black as onyx stones. Curvo had fallen for her the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Nelyo hadn't even needed to play matchmaker.

When they reached the West gate of Tirion, Tyelko and Huan were there as expected. Huan was nearly as big as the smallest of their horses and Eve joked she should just ride him instead. Tyelko took offense.

"No one rides Huan," he insisted. "No one."

Eve shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Together they began the travel days in earnest. They passed a few hundred people in the first three days, but there were not nearly as many traveling north as would often travel south for the summer festivals. But Eve insisted that Hísimë was her favorite celebration.

As they sat in a tavern inn at the end of the first week, she smiled, leaning against Finno at their bench at the table they sat at. "I cannot wait for the-"

"The first snow. We know," Finno joked, cutting her off. "You say that every single year."

Eve rolled her eyes and sat up straight, glaring at him. "Don't cut me off."

"He isn't wrong," replied Tyelko. He smirked behind his glass, pretending to hide it.

Pityo and Telvo nodded in agreement, leaning back against a pillar that stood behind their bench area. Eve didn't even bother trying to protest to Moryo; he was busy with a book, a pencil, and some parchment. So instead she turned to Nelyo. His playful smirk gave him all the answer she needed.

"I hate all of you."

At that moment, Moryo threw his pencil down onto the table and grunted in exasperation, drawing all their attention towards him. At their glances he shook his head.

"Nevermind," was all he said, though they could see the frustration in his shaking leg.

Eve tried to take a peek at his parchments. "What are you working on, Moryo?"

He glared at the parchments and then closed the book he'd been going through. "It is so far beyond any of you that I will not bother explaining."

Eve cocked an eyebrow. "Fine. I can do money."

Moryo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I have seen you handle finances. You are lucky that we are a royal family. You act like a child."

Finno sighed and shook his head. "She uses her money to buy gifts for others, Moryo."

But he was clearly in a sour mood and intent on making it known to the entire world. Moryo stood, rolled his eyes again, and stomped off to his bedroom. Tyelko looked furious and nearly went to grab Moryo and set him straight when Nelyo held him back.

"Let him go," he muttered. "He's clearly irritated with something." He turned to Eve. "I apologise for him."

She gave a half hearted smile and shrugged. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Tyelko sneered. "And I intend to make sure he knows it."

But Káno, ever the most level headed of his brothers, shook his head and spoke quietly. "Tyelko, enough. He'll remember how to be polite later. Leave him be."

Eve agreed. "Don't worry, Tyelko. It's fine."

In truth, his words had stung. But she knew he didn't mean them, having grown accustomed to his occasional shouting matches with Tyelko, or with Curvo, and even with their father. Most of the money she had came from the generosity of the House of Finwë, but some of it she had earned by selling artwork. And it was true that she shared freely with everyone around her.

They retired to their rooms soon after, though Tyelko stayed up with Huan. Late that night a couple fellow hunters had stopped in and he chatted them up while his brothers and cousin went to rest. Very late in the night, when Telperion shined brightest, he noticed a red headed maiden slip out the doors of the inn. One glance at Huan whose full attention now followed the woman was all Tyelko needed for confirmation.

"Pardon me," Tyelko said to them, excusing himself from the table. "I'm going to head outside."

"You are sure you don't want to travel with us tomorrow, Tyelko?" asked the one.

Tyelko shook his head and smirked. "Tempting. But I will stay with my brothers."

The second hunter nodded his head. "Suit yourself. There is no accounting for your taste."

Tyelko laughed and shook his head as he gestured for Huan to follow him out the door. He found Eve sitting on a bench twenty yards away, a fur cloak draped over her shoulders as she looked down into a lake nearby at the bottom of the hill. Huan bounded up to her and she chuckled, hugging the massive hound. She turned to find Tyelko standing next to her, arms crossed against his chest.

"What?" protested Eve.

He shook his head. "You're out here alone."

"Finno's resting. I didn't want to bother any of them." Eve frowned slightly. "What are you doing awake?"

He gestured back to the inn. "Some hunters are here."

Eve smirked. "Hrávien?"

Tyelko snorted. He sat down next to Eve on the bench and ruffled Huan's fur. "You are neither as funny nor as subtle as Nelyo." He paused. "But for your information, no."

"Oh come on," Eve chuckled, jostling him with her shoulder as they sat together. "You like her."

"She is also a good friend, and I do not intend to jeopardize that." He looked out over the lake. "Are you out here because of Moryo? If so, I shall show him how wrong his words were."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, no. Don't hurt him please. He's too precious for that."

Tyelko laughed suddenly and looked at her. "Morifinwë Carnistir? Precious?" He looked away, back at the inn. "Do not let him hear you say that."

Eve snickered. But then she grew serious and shook her head. "He was one of the first people to teach me how to live as an elf, Tyelko. He showed me the stars. I have not and will never forget that."

Tyelko shrugged. "Suit yourself. There's no accounting for you taste in who is your favorite brother."

"I never said he was my favorite of you lot," Eve replied instantly, laughing as Huan licked her face. "That would be a secret I hold very dearly."

"So you have one?" He tutted her shamelessly. "Come now, it isn't polite to pick favorites in family."

Eve scowled. "It also isn't polite to threaten to fight your brother, yet here we are."

Tyelko stared at her for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Fair."

They settled into a pleasant silence, watching as Telperion's silver light reflected in the small lake below them. Eve counted the stars in the water, but lost track at one hundred and ninety-seven. Finally, Tyelko interrupted.

"Eve, you rarely speak of your previous life now," he began without looking at her. "Do you remember it?"

She paused before answering. "Yes. All of it. None of it has faded. Why?"

Tyelko shrugged. "Just curious."

"Sometimes I still dream of Earth," she admitted after a moment. "That is why I am out here tonight. Not moody Moryo."

"What did you dream?" asked Tyelko quietly.

She paused. "I dreamed of my schooling. I went to a place of learning which taught us about God, and there was a story about how God created angels. One of those angels, sometimes called Lucifer, rebelled against his creator and fell from grace." Eve shrugged. "For some reason I kept thinking about it."

Tyelko sighed. "A strange dream, for sure. But I am glad it was not Moryo who is to blame for your restless night."

"No, definitely not." She chuckled. "Though it was rather rude."

Tyelko agreed. "Quite."

Eve sighed. "I do miss Amarië and Elenwë, though."

"Ah so there is yet another reason you are awake." He joked, "Too many men for you?"

"Way too many. I'd even settle for Artanis, though she'd probably have stabbed Moryo with a fork by now." Eve snickered. "That would be hilarious actually. Maybe-"

Tyelko stared at her in alarm. "No."

"But you had nothing against beating him up earlier!" Eve protested.

"Yes, when it would've been me." He frowned. "Artanis has no right to clash with Moryo."

The night waned and the quick, pleasant breeze that had settled on their location moved past. Eve and Tyelko soon retired back to their respective rooms. Tyelko offered her Huan for the night, but she declined, insisting that her plush cat would be comfort enough for her.

When morning dawned, they set out again. No one spoke about Moryo's outburst the night before, but Eve seemed in a decent enough mood. None of them, not even Nelyo, realized that Moryo had sought her out early before they left and, after much sputtering, apologized for hurting her feelings. But he made her promise to tell no one. She agreed

They continued on the well paved road, heading always north to Formenos. Their travel days passed slowly, and Eve enjoyed every moment, taking in the countryside the walked through. She adored the North. It pleased her endlessly to be heading back that way again.

Finno and Nelyo did their best to keep the company laughing and joking on their way. Every night or so they found an inn along the route and enjoyed themselves there as well. After three weeks, Formenos lay but two days away. Already there cropped up more and more houses along the roads, and they passed a great stone quarry to the left as well.

"Will Lord Fëanáro be here for the festival?" Finno asked the night before they would arrive.

Nelyo shook his head. "No. He is leaving Curvo in charge of making sure nothing gets damaged for delayed."

"He has no desire to be where the festival is," Káno explained.

"His loss," Eve shrugged. "Though I wish he'd come. Seriously."

"Maybe someday he'll spend more time in Formenos, especially now that we're all moved out," Telvo told her. "But who knows?"

They rested at the final inn that night. All rested and slept soundly. They eagerly awaited the morning.


	4. Chapter 3: The End of the Beginning

_A/N: I managed to get this out quick. I took a week off of work for a vacation that we ended up having to cancel so I've got some free time! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The End of the Beginning**

* * *

As they trotted down the road to where the fairgrounds outside Formenos had been erected, they were not surprised to find hundreds of people there already. A massive stage had been put up where small plays would be shown. Further along, a few willing maiar of Ulmo paired with several of Manwë's. Together they put on grand shows of ice for elven spectators. But Nelyo and Finno led them around to the left into Formenos proper, where all of the sons of Fëanáro had dwellings built already.

"You know, I've yet to be here since the houses were finished," Eve said with a grin as they dismounted their horses and walked in the chilly morning air.

Káno smiled at her. "Your house was finished but a few weeks ago!"

Eve grinned. "I know! Fëanáro told me. I'm super excited."

"And I? Where will I be staying?" Finno looked over at Nelyo and winked. "Do I get to bother you more?"

Nelyo rolled his eyes. "Yes. My couch is free."

Tyelko snickered, causing Moryo and the twins to smirk at their third brother. At that moment, several shouts went up to their right, causing Huan to bark joyously.

"Tyelko! You're late!" A reddish-brown haired elf called, laughter written in his face.

Beside him strode two other men, one with shoulder length silver hair, and the other with medium-length dark hair. The light haired man had a snowy owl upon his shoulder and walked more carefully. All three wore variations of Tyelko's traveling clothes. They were Hunters.

"I am not, Rusco." Tyelko grabbed the men each in a quick hug. "Though I do wish I'd taken up your offer to ride a week earlier. My brothers are dull company."

Huan licked them all over, causing Eve to laugh as the dark haired elf slipped and fell onto his back. When the three looked over at her, she paused and blushed.

Tyelko rolled his eyes at his new companions. "I have told you of my sister, adopted from my mother's extended family." He showed them over to the other group. "This is Elmendë. The rest you know."

"Ah yes, the 'maiden who paints with light'," the silver haired man nodded. "I am Alyano, and this is Wisto." The snowy owl turned its head as if in reply. "My mother loves your work."

"I'm flattered," replied Eve, with a small bow.

The dark haired one folded his arms. "I'm Mirwon, this is Rusco." He referred to the one with reddish hair. "We hunt with Oromë." He turned to Tyelko. "Are we going to check out the archery range or not?"

Tyelko looked back at his brothers, Finno, and Eve. "I will find you later."

With that, Rusco, Alyano, Mirwon, and Tyelko went off to the archery course, leaving the others to their own devices. Pityo, Telvo, and Moryo all went their own ways, leaving Nelyo, Káno, Finno, and Eve.

"Let us find your house, Eve." Nelyo led them up through the many streets to the upper levels. Unlike the base levels, which we're still under construction, the upper level was complete. "Yours is next to Moryo's."

Eve grinned as they stopped before a small house. It stood directly to the right of the upper level gate when walking into the area. It had stone of light grey and shingles of a darker shade. The wooden door had been painted a light blue and a window sat to either side. She opened the door quickly and breathed in deeply.

"I love the smell of winter," she began with a smile, her eyes closed. Then she opened them, looking around. "And you guys even had wood ready for the fire." Eve turned to her brothers and patted Nelyo on the arm, winking at him. "I knew you cared."

"I would not go that far," he objected good naturedly. "Come. Drop your packs off."

She stuck her tongue and walked into the darkened entry. Eve did as he asked and soon they were on their way to the fairgrounds proper. Lilting music floated through the air, and a single feminine voice lifted up above all the rest.

Finno paused. "Is that?"

"Elemmírë," Nelyo grinned, turning to face Káno. "Why yes it is."

"No, Nelyo." Káno shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. No."

Eve grinned. "But-"

"No." Káno walked away, not leaving the prospect of his and Elemmírë's non-existent relationship up for debate.

Eve pouted. Finno laughed when he saw her and grabbed her hand. "Do not worry. Nelyo shall get them together. Someday."

"We've got forever, after all," Nelyo agreed, watching his brother walk off.

They made their way the bakers' area. Pies of all sorts and sizes lay out for people to sample. Eve and Finno both tried one that reminded her of blueberry, while Nelyo ate peach.

"So where's your brother?" Eve asked Finno as they sat at a picnic table beneath some leafless trees.

He chuckled. "Which one?"

"Aro."

Nelyo smirked and pointed. "He's over there."

They all turned to see an elf a few inches taller than Finno coming over to them with an entire apple pie in his hands. His eyes sparkled the same grey as Finno, and he wore blue and grey and white.

"Arakáno," Nelyo smiled and grabbed the man's arm in a handshake. "So nice of you to join us."

Aro laughed. "Hello cousin. Brother. Eve." He sat down next to him brother's beloved.

"Hey, kid," Eve hugged him as they sat. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderfully," he offered Eve a slice of his apple pie. "How about my brother? Is he treating you well?"

Finno scoffed and grabbed himself a piece of his baby brother's pie. "Perfectly."

"Like a gentleman," Eve assured Aro with a laugh.

With a chuckle, the youngest child of Nolofinwë handed Nelyo a piece as well. Suddenly he ducked as a voice rose above the crowd. "Don't let her see me!"

"Who?" Eve asked in confusion.

Finno smirked as he recognized the voice calling his brother. "Irí." He stood and waved to his sister. "Iríssë! Over here!"

"You fiend." Nelyo cackled as Aro went to smack his brother. But Finno was too fast.

Iríssë smacked her younger brother on the arm as she reached their table. "That is my pie. What are you doing giving it away?!"

"Sorry?" He tried unsuccessfully.

Irí glared. "I miss when you were but a child."

With a grin that could challenge even Finno for the cross between pathetic and charming, Iríssë reached over and cut herself a piece. With a harumph, she sat down beside her eldest brother and began eating.

They spoke for awhile while devouring the pies they'd found. Eve spoke fondly of the next day, when Lord Manwë himself would cause the first snows to fall. Finno decided not to tease her this time, instead watching her with a loving smile as he enjoyed the way she found joy even in this small thing. Not for the first nor the last time did he praise himself for giving her the name Elmendë. For not only was she a wonder, but she found wonder in all.

Nelyo himself was far too wrapped up in his food to do any sort of teasing. But he did make a quip at Iríssë about Curvo and Nixiel and Tyelko.

"I do not know where Curvo and Nixiel are," she said with a sigh. "I searched for them. My guess is they are in the forges. And Tyelko went with his Hunters."

Eve glared across the table and land towards where she knew the walls of Formenos stood. "Someone better get Curvo out here tomorrow or I will storm the forges myself."

Meanwhile, over at the archery range, Tyelko leaned against a tree as Rusco tested a new shortbow. Mirwon stood beside the end of the fence while Alyano sat above him on a hanging branch with Wisto beside him.

"Hurry up, Rusco," heckled Tyelko. "We are not getting younger here!"

The umber haired man rolled his eyes and shot the bow swiftly, leaving an arrow right above Tyelko's head and below Alyano's hanging legs. The Falmar laughed hard at Tyelko's expression from his perch.

"Hilarious," Tyelko muttered. "But be careful, or you might make Wisto into dinner." Huan barked in emphasis.

Alyano stopped laughing immediately and glared. "Do not joke such things."

It was Tyelko's turn to chuckle. He walked over to Rusco, tying his hair back into a high ponytail. He grabbed a shortbow for himself from the rack nearby and stepped up to the low wooden fence.

Rusco shouted him directions, ordering him to shoot different targets while Alyano kept track of time. Each target around the area had a different color, and had been hung in various challenging places. He made nearly every shot. At the end, Alyano was whooping and hollering along with Mirwon for their friend.

"Very nice."

All four turned to see who had spoken to them. They found a figure, clothes in blacks and golds, long black hair flowing down to his chest. He stood as tall as Turvo, tall even for an elf. For he wasn't an elf.

"Thank you," Tyelko nodded, winking back at his companions. "And you are?"

The man smiled, bowing to them. "Melkor."

"The Melkor?" Rusco asked in surprise.

Melkor chuckled. "Yes. _The_ Melkor I suppose you could say."

"You've been locked away for ages," Alyano said in question. All four hunters stepped back at his words.

"Yes," hesitated the Vala. "I did many things of which I am not proud of. Things I have repented of and wish to rectify." He sighed. "That is why I am here. I wished to offer some advice."

Tyelko cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "And what do you have to offer us? Oromë has taught us well."

"Many things, young prince." He turned away, facing the row of weapons. They watched as he inspected them. He turned back and they waited for his response. "What do you use in close quarters? Surely not a bow."

"Spears," Mirwon chipped in, pushing himself off from the edge of the fence and walking towards Melkor. "Especially effective against the wild boar."

Melkor sighed, examining his nails. "Mediocre, though I suppose you are not to blame. Oromë would never share his more effective weapons with the Eldar."

Tyelko and Rusco exchanged perturbed glances. Sliding out of the tree, Alyano grabbed a shortbow and aimed at a pinecone in the tree above Melkor. It struck perfectly, falling along with the arrow just in front of him.

"Bows work well enough," Alyano replied with a wink.

Melkor merely smiled and chuckled slightly, picking up the arrow and examining it. "Well, yes. But they aren't exceptional."

Suddenly laughter filtered in through the trees as a Falmari maiden rode her white stallion into the practice zone. She pulled her horse to a halt when she found Melkor before her.

"Who are you?" She demanded at the same time Mirwon shouted, "You're late, Hrávien!"

"My apologies," she replied sarcastically, swinging down from her horse. "It is not my fault that my brother refused to let me leave his side quickly." She turned back to Melkor. "I did not catch your name?"

"This is Melkor, Lord Manwë's brother," Alyano explained quickly.

Hrávien took a few steps back to stand beside Tyelko. She bristled slightly, but watching her fellow Hunters not freak out she calmed herself down.

"A pleasure, my lady," Melkor assured her with a bow.

"Is it?" She laughed. "Tell that to these idiots. They take my presence for granted."

"A travesty," mocked Rusco.

Melkor chuckled and shook his head. "I shall leave you five to your archery. But if you wish to learn more about the art of weapons like these, please, let me know. I owe the Eldar my knowledge and would be glad to impart it upon you."

They nodded farewell as Melkor left them. None spoke of him the rest of the day, as they took turns with the bows, doing obstacle courses and even using Hrávien's horse to increase the challenge. But Tyelko was the most unsettled. What had he meant by Oromë keep secrets? Surely his friend and mentor wouldn't consciously refuse to help the Eldar? It confused him, and it took a sucker punch from Hrávien to knock him back into focus.

"Ow!" He sputtered a few curses at the Falmar maiden, massaging his shoulder.

Hrávien chuckled and winked. "Get your head back in the game, Prince Tyelkormo, before we leave you behind."

He smirked right back and grabbed the bow from her hands, wrestling it away. Once more the game began, Alyano calling colors of targets. Tyelko would have to think on it later. For now he had the other Hunters to impress.


	5. Chapter 4: Niquelírë

_A/N: Back at you with another update! This one should have a familiar face, though he goes by a different name than the one used here. Let me know you're thoughts on this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Niquelírë**

* * *

When Eve woke up the next morning in her small, cozy cottage house in Formenos, she found herself more than just a little excited. She rifled through the dresses that she had sent north for this new house. She decided on one of a soft, pure white material. The sleeves tightly hugged her skin all the way to her wrists. With white boots for shoes, she looked in the mirror.

She spoke out loud to herself. "Cape!"

Eve hurried to her closet and took out the new cloak she had had commissioned for this year's festival. She had come to be considered royalty by all in Tirion quite quickly, what with her courting Prince Findekáno and being considered an adopted sister of the sons of Fëanáro. As such, she had now become expected to dress even nicer than when she had first come to Arda.

The cloak she chose was colored periwinkle, and had scrolling designs of white down the back and the sides which draped over her front. She put it on and connected the silver clasps to hold it tight. At last, after braiding her red hair loosely down the left side of her chest, she opened her door and stepped into the morning air.

She paused, taking a deep breath of the freshing, chilly breeze that ruffled her hair and dress. With her eyes closed tight, she felt content to stand a minute in Formenos.

"You look so beautiful," Finno said from her right a moment later, causing her to grin, but leave her eyes closed.

Finally she opened her eyes and faced Findekáno to the left who stood with a smirk, arms folder, not far away. In the soft but ever growing light of Laurelin, his grey eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You clean up well," Eve teased him, gesturing to his proper attire. She walked over and messed with his collar.

He looked down at himself. Finno had chosen a rich blue tunic with golden accents and black pants. He wore a light cape of blue and his hair was loose, with only a single braided piece on his left side. A circlet of silver sat upon his head.

"It is technically the first day of the festival," he reminded her with a light chuckle. "I have best 'clean up well' or my mother will have my head."

"Are your mother and father coming today?" Eve grabbed his hand as they walked down the street to exit the city of Formenos. She glanced over at him. "Findo and Amarië should be coming too, right?"

"That is what Aro and Iríssë said." Finno nodded. "They should be coming with Turvo and Elenwë."

Eve smiled as she caught sight of Nelyo with the Ambarussa. She turned back to Finno. "They better get here before the Niquelírë."

Finno laughed at her and didn't respond. He was sure they would get here before the "Snow Song." Missing the music and creation of the first snow of the year should never be missed, and he knew their four friends agreed.

"You look pretty today, Eve," said Telvo with a grin. He bowed to her mockingly.

"Oh get up, stupid," she joked back. "But thank you."

Telvo winked at her, causing Finno to roll his eyes. The latter smirked at Eve reminded her that he'd complimented her first. They all laughed.

"Come on," Pityo complained. "Nixiel finally dragged Curvo out of the forges. They're down by the ice sculptures."

Eve grinned. "I haven't seen Nixiel in nearly a year."

"That's because she and Curvo spend all their time up here," Nelyo reminded her. "I haven't seen either of them more than a handful of times, when I come up for work on the city. And they came down to Tirion once, but you, Amarië, Findo, and Finno were at Valimar."

"Let's go then," Eve whined, pulling Finno forward, causing the others to chuckle and follow her.

They walked through the town. Various workers and craftsmen tended to their jobs finishing the lower parts of Formenos town. There were stonemasons and sculptors, gardeners and bricklayers. It took about twenty minutes, but eventually the group five made their way into the festival grounds. Elves of all sorts meandered about. Most were Noldor, but there were a fair amount of Vanyar and Falmari, and Eve glimpsed a half dozen Maiar as well, mostly of Manwë's service.

They saw Lord Manwë himself alongside a man with long, black hair and piercing grey eyes. He stood tall, unwavering in his stance beside the High King of Arda. But though he spoke to his companion, this man's gaze scanned the crowds of elves. Eve felt a tingling in her spine, as if spiders crawled over her.

"Who is that?" She asked quietly.

Tyelko's voice unexpectedly answered as he joined them. "Lord Melkor, brother of Lord Manwë."

Finno, Nelyo, and the twins halted immediately, their breaths hitching. Finno scanned Melkor quickly before turned away.

"Melkor?" replied Eve, turning to the group. "As in the evil Vala Findo taught me about?"

Tyelko nodded. "The one and only. But Lord Manwë pardoned him, so he is forgiven. He seeks to help the elves now."

Eve looked over at Melkor again, and to her surprise, their gazes locked. She didn't say anything, but she felt as though he looked inside her and she froze. Only when Finno said her name did she look away from Melkor's cool gaze.

"What?" Eve shook her head. "Sorry."

Nelyo pushed her forward and Finno laughed. The eldest redhead ordered her on. "Come on, we're going to find Curvo."

She nodded and they moved off into the fairgrounds. Tyelko and the Ambarussa left them, intent on trying their hand at archery with the Hunters. Even though Pityo and Telvo weren't members of Oromë's merry band, they spent a good deal of time around Tyelko and some of his friends. So they left, leaving Finno, Eve, and Nelyo to seek out Curvo and Nixiel.

They found the couple at the ice garden as expected. Nixiel, hair black was night and skin pale as snow, picked her way through the smallest sculptures, eying them critically. Curvo stood a few yards away, inspecting a large statue of ice formed in the likeness of a maia Eve had never seen named Melyanna.

"Curvo!" Nelyo called across the garden, much to the chagrin of Eve as it drew attention towards them. "Were you planning on hiding the entire festival?"

Curvo whipped around and glared. He folded his arms and walked over to his brother, cousin, and Eve. "Keep your voice down."

Nelyo just smirked. "Only when you learn to listen to me without my shouting."

"You are insufferable," Curvo replied with a tiny smirk. Then he turned to Finno, smirk dropping. "Hello Findekáno."

"Curufinwë." Finno nodded smiled peacefully.

Curvo turned to Eve and she smiled, giving him a small, side hug. He returned it and nodded. "Haven't seen you in at least a year. What kept you away from Formenos? Not this one, surely." Curvo gestured to Finno again.

"No," laughed Eve. "Well, a bit, but we spent a good deal of time traveling around."

Nixiel came over and smiled at them. "Nelyo, Eve, Prince Findekáno." She curtsied slightly.

"Hello Nixiel," Nelyo replied with a gallant bow. "Is my little brother treating you well."

"Indeed!" Nixiel gestured around her. "Formenos is flourishing under his advisement and the oversight of Prince Fëanáro. It has been a privilege to accompany them on this journey." Then she grinned. "And hosting the Festival was a wonderful idea! The showcasing of talents is always great."

"The craftsmanship on display this year is fantastic, if you have the skill to see it," Curvo added to Nelyo and Finno, gesturing to the ice statue he had been scrutinizing. "Take this one of Lady Melyanna."

"Who is she?" Eve asked. "I do not believe I have heard her name."

Nixiel smiled slightly. "Well, none of us have ever seen her. But the maiar of Vána often speak to her beauty and grace. She was one of the most wise of the Maiar in the beginning."

"What happened to her?" asked Eve.

"It is said she walks still in Beleriand upon Middle Earth." Finno gestured to the statue. "It is said by the Maiar, at least, that she fell in love with an elf lord. Perhaps even King Elwë of the Teleri. It would explain why he was lost."

"And the birds on her shoulder and in her hand?" Eve asked.

A soft, solemn voice spoke up. "Nightingales used to sing at her passing."

They all spun around at the words of a newcomer. When they turned, they found themselves face to face with a man with moderate length silver hair and kind, grey eyes. He wore soft, blue-grey robes.

"Olórin," Finno grinned, giving a small bow. "It has been far too long since we spoke."

"Indeed, Prince Findekáno!" The Maia turned to Nelyo and Curvo. "And the two of you hardly ever come see us in Nienna's halls." A frown deepened in his expression. "What are you, children still?"

Curvo rolled his eyes, but Nelyo smirked. "My apologies, old man."

Olórin laughed loudly and shook Nelyo's hand. "Truly, you haven't changed _since_ you were a child. Dear me." He turned then to Nixiel. "And you, my lady, are taking after your beloved Curufinwë."

Nixiel laughed. "I am sorry, my lord. I shall endeavor to grace Lady Nienna's halls more often."

"See that you do." Olórin then looked to Eve. "I do not believe we have met, though I have heard much about you. I fear I was abroad when you went to see Lady Nienna. I am Olórin, a servant of the Valar."

"Servant?" Finno cracked up. "Goodness, Olórin, you speak far too humbly. I have heard rumors that you are considered wisest of your kind!"

Olórin scoffed. "It is foolish to listen to rumors, Findekáno. Nolofinwë did not raise his son to be that unwise."

Nelyo snickered. "Keep your secrets, old man. Though I do not deny that this lord here is foolish beyond imagining."

Eve laughed merrily at her beloved Finno. But she turned back to Olórin. "I'm Elmendë."

"Also known as Eve, yes?" Olórin looked at her curiously. "The mystery maiden who landed here so many years ago. I fear I was...abroad…"

"In Middle Earth, Olórin?" Nixiel looked at him eagerly. "It is said you go unseen among the elves that still live there!"

"More foolish notions," denied the maia quickly.

Curvo chipped in. "Then where were you?"

"Master Curvo, my whereabouts are my own and I do not need to answer to you," Olórin scoffed. "I merely wished to introduce myself to young Eve here and you children insisted on derailing me." He turned back to Eve. "My apologies, my lady."

Eve giggled. "No offense taken, my lord." She ignored the objections being raised by Nelyo and Finno over the term 'children', instead returning to look at the statue of Melyanna. "Olórin, sir, did you know her then?"

"Indeed." Olórin nodded. "Lady Melyanna, one of the wisest of us all, and certainly one of the fairest. She loved Middle Earth with all her heart. I was not surprised she could not make herself leave. But her loss is a blown to Aman."

Eve frowned. "I am sorry for that."

Olórin shrugged and sighed. "It could not be helped. And I sense someday she will return, for good or for ill."

A great bell rang through the air, and they all turned. It reverberated through everything, and Eve grinned. That signaled an hour until the Niquelírë.

"I will bid you farewell," Olórin told them with a smile and bow. "I must prepare for my part in the song. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Eve."

"Likewise, Olórin." She bowed back. "Goodbye!"

He walked off, and soon Curvo and Nixiel bid them farewell also. They had some last minute preparations to check on as supervisors of the festival grounds. So Nelyo, Finno, and Eve went out of the ice gardens and found themselves looking for their friends.

"Káno is playing for the song today, right?" Eve asked Nelyo.

He nodded. "Indeed."

A shout went up from not far away. Arakáno waved them down and hurried over with Turvo, Elenwë, Findo, and Amarië. They met up quickly.

"Took you long enough," Eve joked to Elenwë and Amarië. "It's not easy being the only lady here with seven brothers and a cousin or two." She winked back at Finno.

Amarië laughed. "Our apologies, Eve."

"Is Finno not treating you well," snickered Elenwë with a grin on her face. "I could always have my husband rough him up. After all, he's quite small."

"Hey," Finno objected immediately. "I am not that vertically challenged." then he paused as he looked at Turvo, Nelyo, and Aro. "It is not my fault you are all some of the tallest elves I've ever met!"

Eve laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "If you were any taller, I couldn't do that."

"Cannot argue with that logic," Finno replied, planting a kiss back on her lips quickly.

Everyone rolled their eyes to varying degrees, causing Eve and Finno to laugh hysterically. But as another bell rang, they hurried to find open grass for the Niquelírë. They found it near an oak tree, about a hundred feet from the gigantic main stage. Already the musicians sat there, tuning their harps and lyres and flutes.

The first few hours of the Niquelírë were these musicians alone, crafting music in the clear, winter air until Telperion began to glow far more strongly than Laurelin. As the first stars peeped out into view, Manwë himself took the stage with Varda his queen. She stood tall, robed in blue and purple, hair dark as the night sky. A circlet of living stars encircled her head. Both stood still. They said nothing, but the music quieted. Finally, as the music became but background noise, Varda spoke.

"Welcome, children of the stars. We begin yet another great festival here today, a festival of gladness and cheer!" She smiled at them fondly. "It is with great pleasure that I begin the proceedings."

A ceremony began, a ceremony telling the beauty of winter with dancing lights and music rich. Varda narrated, sometimes even speaking in Valarin, which few to none understood. But it sounded correct to their ears. It was right. At last she paused and turned to her husband.

With a smile and raised a hand and his eyes flashed white. Clouds began to obscure the stars, and soon white flakes began cascading down around the hundreds gathered on the field. A chorus of elven men and women began singing praises of the snow. Some voices sounded deep as the depths of the sea, others as light and high as the stars themselves. Eve, as always, found herself entirely and completely mesmerized.

She lay her head on Finno's shoulder and watched as Olórin came on stage and began projecting small lights in assistance to Varda, and Varda's handmaiden Ilmarë. Together they made such a show that it entranced the entire audience. And so as the snow fell around them, and the lights acted as flashing stars, with the chorus of elves and the companionship of friends, Hísimë began.


	6. Chapter 5: Catalyst

_A/N: Finally got something written. My University classes start this week, so yay but also nay. What a great birthday gift ugh. Yesterday I met two lovely young ladies at work who had read this fanfic. If you're reading this, let me know! That was like the coolest moment ever. Also, after this chapter there will be a large timeskip. I hope you enjoy how I deal with that._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Catalyst**

* * *

When morning dawned, the snow had settled about an inch deep around everything in Formenos. Eve shook herself off as she stood with the first glow of Laurelin, standing away from where she'd dozed off with Finno and the others. Aro rose with her, pointing in amusement at how snow had piled atop Finno's and Turvo's hair. Together they snuck off to find food.

They found a wooden makeshift feasting hall which had been erected some ways away. Eve marveled at the size, and swore it was larger this year than ever before. They went inside and found it oddly quiet besides the roaring of the firepits. But then the appearance of two familiar redheads interrupted that silence.

"Eve! Aro!" Pityo waved at them from a table towards the front of the hall. He raised a cup at them.

Eve hurried over, grabbing a drink of wine from the center aisle and taking a plate of meat and bread and cheese from a worker. With Aro following her, she slipped in beside Telvo. She hugged him tight.

"Eve," Telvo whined, pulling away. "Stop."

She laughed. "Make me, kiddo."

Telvo rolled his eyes looked at Aro. "Is your sister this bad?"

The son of Nolofinwë chuckled. "Definitely. Irí is terrible."

"Irí is wonderful, thank you very much!" Eve dug into the food before her. She continued dining mostly in silence.

When they'd all eaten, Aro and the twins dragged Eve with them back out into the fairgrounds. They headed towards the frozen lake where elves partook in ice skating. She changed from a dress to slacks and a long sleeved shirt in a small building before catching up to them.

"Where are the others?" Eve asked them. "I'm surprised they haven't caught up."

Telvo shrugged as he laced up his skates. "We do not know. Keep track of your own beloved." He winked at her.

But Eve merely rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me." Telvo put his skates on the ice and went backwards away from her. "Or are you going to be scared as always to get on this lake."

Eve narrowed her eyes and put a foot on the ice. He wasn't wrong; every year it would take forever to convince her to skate the first time, even if she'd had plenty of fun the previous year. But she felt determined this year.

Aro and Pityo laughed from beside her on the shore. As she hesitated with both feet on the ice, Aro snuck up behind her and gave her a push forward.

She shrieked in surprise and anger, "Which one of you godforsaken elves did that?!" She still faced forward towards Telvo, who couldn't stop laughing himself.

"Eve we go through this every single Hísimë festival. Just put your foot forward and skate!" Telvo reached out his hand. "You're more skittish with this even than Moryo!"

"Then I'm in good company," she spat each word through gritted teeth. "Moryo must have more sense than you three." Still, she did as he instructed and moved cautiously forward.

Feminine laughter sounded behind them which she instantly recognized as Elenwë. Eve growled and tried to turn. "I swear on Varda' stars that I will never forgive you for this, you fiends!"

"Careful what you swear on, Eve," said Tyelko as he smirked from where he stood now behind Pityo on the shore. "Never know who's listening."

"I'll show _you_ who's listening," Eve grumbled quietly.

Pityo and Aro both stepped onto the ice leaving Elenwë, Turvo, Tyelko, and Finno on the bank with amused expressions. Tyelko sat on a bench next to Finno, both lacing up skates while Elenwë and Turvo stood arguing.

Pityo skated past Eve quickly, and she squeaked in surprise. Finno laughed at her. "That was undignified!"

Telvo skated up to her and took her hand. "Come on, stupid." He chuckled. "You always find this fun by the end."

Eve protested but knew he was right. So she held onto the elf for dear life and let him drag her around. "Do not let go of me," she insisted of Telvo.

He chuckled. "Even if I let go, you'd still be digging into me with your claws."

"Fair enough," Eve replied with a smirk. She took a few steps as Telvo pulled her, hesitantly pulling one foot off the ice at time. She did her best not to look down. She hated open water.

Telvo laughed. "The ice isn't going to break, Eve. Uinen is in charge this year."

"I'll never get over the fact that you can tell what I'm thinking," Eve muttered.

Telvo laughed. "Oh come on, Eve. You can do it to if you really try."

"Yeah, and the first and only time I've done it, I freaked out and swore to never do do it again!" She bit back at him angrily, still stressed about the skating.

Telvo snickered. "You really did get scared." He pulled her in a circle watched in amusement as she steadied herself.

"Of course I got scared!" Fueled by her indignancy, she pushed herself forward with more force and held on less tightly. "Mind reading is freaky and unnatural and I will never do it again."

"Ever?" Telvo asked with a smirk.

Eve shook her head. "Never."

She realized suddenly as Telvo away positively cackling that she no longer held his hand. Tyelko skated and over to her and smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Tyelkormo," Eve snapped at him.

Tyelko threw his hands up in a display of innocence. "I did not say anything!"

Eve glared. She moved on the ice by herself, Tyelko racing off to find Pityo and Telvo. Finno and Turvo stood on the bank chatting with the newly arrived Káno and Nelyo, but Elenwë now approached her. The Vanya took her hand and pulled her gently forward, allowing Eve to pick up a bit of speed.

"Every year you take so long to readjust!" She chuckled. "You're so like to Amarië in that regard."

As the two women skated, Eve chatting much more happily with her than alone, Aro skated up with Káno. The women eyed them warily.

Aro grinned. "You have not fallen yet, Eve. That is a good sign!"

"She rarely falls, Aro," Elenwë defended her quickly. She hugged Eve carefully. "She's just a little nervous."

Arakáno chuckled and skated away, back towards the shore where Turvo, Nelyo, and Finno all stood. As Aro arrived back, Finno took to the ice and skated past him towards the women. Eve glared at him as he skated with ease.

But Finno merely snickered and took her hand, dragging her away from Elenwë. The Vanya in question protested with a laugh, half trying to hang on to Eve.

Eve snarled. "Finno! I will murder you if you make me fall."

But the prince merely laughed. "Oh come on, Eve, relax."

Eve decided it was time to prove to herself that she'd be fine. After all, she reminded herself, every year she did this and ended up fine at the end. So she pushed away from Finno and skated hesitantly away, heading back a ways towards the shore. She was just glad they had found a section of a massive lake that was unoccupied.

It was Elenwë who skated towards her. "You're doing wonderfully, Eve! You're remembering faster this year."

"Well I had to get away from Finno over there," she joked in response.

His indignant cry sounded towards them. "I heard that!"

For several hours, the group skated together. Tyelko and the twins came back after about an hour, completely exhausted and reeking of sweat. According to Pityo they had been racing with the Hunters. Nelyo eventually got on the ice, but Turvo absolutely refused, quite vocally, saying he wasn't dressed for skating. In his defense, it was true, though Finno and Eve both believed he just felt nervous, to which Elenwë agreed wholeheartedly. Káno laughed thoroughly at all of them as he skated circles alongside Aro.

When they finally tired of skating, they ate lunch and spoke for another few hours of various matters. But in the end, desiring some peace and quiet, Eve decided to go off on her own for a bit. She changed back into a dress of a thick material and walked around the fairgrounds, buying some nice parchment and a new graphite pencil from a merchant. Eve ended up settling down at a table under some barren trees towards the outskirts of the grounds.

She sat down and laid the parchment out. As with a thousand other days over the past twenty years, she intended to write her letter to Sophia and Christopher. The practice had begun years back after visiting Nienna's halls for the first time. The Valië had comforted Eve in her fear of losing her memories of her old life and her new, once Eve had been explained just how long years were for elves. Nienna assured the woman that her memories would not fade, but suggested that she could keep track of what happened through letters to herself.

Eve had decided to write them to her oldest, greatest friends.

 _"Dear Sophia and Christopher,_

 _It's been a couple weeks since I last wrote to you. I'm sorry about that. Everything is so wonderful here. I really wish you could experience it. I know I write that every time. I can see you rolling your eyes Christopher."_

Eve laughed at herself, holding back a tear.

 _"Hísimë started yesterday. They tried to get me out on the ice today, and I suppose they succeeded yet again, but this year it was my choice. You should've seen the first snow last night. Oh, Sophia, you would've loved it. It's kind of like the Christmas parties your mom used to host back home in New England, but no tree. This is entirely about music."_

She paused before continuing.

 _"I saw Nixiel yesterday, which is cool since I hadn't seen her in a few years. Curvo is as grumpy as ever, but she softens him. It's actually kind of funny! Something else I noticed was Tyelko seemed a little shut off yesterday which was odd. He didn't say why-"_

A shadow over her papers made Eve look up. She eyed the figure in front of her. He was tall, robed in raven black with equally dark hair. A small smiled played at his lips as she looked at him carefully. But then she realized who he was.

"Lord Melkor?" She put down her pencil.

"Yes. And you are Eve, correct?" He eyed her carefully just as she had done to him. "I've heard much about you."

"And I you."

Melkor grinned. "May I sit?" He gestured to the seat across from her.

With a nod, she agreed. "Of course my lord."

"My brother says they suspect you to be of the Secondborn!" Melkor gazed at her. "Is that true?"

"If by secondborn you mean human, then yes." She cocked her head. "And you are Lord Manwë's brother?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I am curious by nature, Lady Eve. And I had a few questions for you, if you don't mind me asking? I am terribly curious about your people."

Eve nodded. "Of course. What did you want to know?"

"What are humans like? Are they like elves?"

She actually laughed and then caught herself. "Sorry. No humans aren't like elves. Unfortunately." She made a face. "No, humans aren't as steadfast. Everyone here, they stick up for each other. Humans are fickle."

Melkor nodded. "So are they peaceful?"

Eve smirked again while shaking her head. Then her face fell. "I mean, I think humans are good. But a lot of humans fight. There was war, and famine, and mass murder."

"What causes them to fight?"

"Many things. Most people fight for power. Because humans are mortal, they are afraid of death, and some think they're able to stay alive longer with power." She sighed. "Fear of death drives them- us. Humans want to live forever."

Melkor nodded. "I see." He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and leaned forward. "Does it drive you?"

"There is no death here," Eve laughed. "So that would be a no. It's weird." She sighed again and frowned. "There are some days I miss the prospect of dying, because then someday I might reunite with my friends. Still, then I would lose what I have gained here."

Melkor watched her carefully. "My dear child, I fear I must leave you. Perhaps we will talk again? While I was imprisoned, I was left to contemplate my actions. I wish to help those here, and that includes you. I learned a lot before being allowed back into paradise."

"Guess it was like a type purgatory for you," Eve smiled. "I hope you can help."

Melkor left her to finish her letter. She hesitated for a moment as he walked away, watching his dark form retreat. She felt a small twinge of uncertainty, but reminded herself that everyone deserved a second chance. Nienna had reminded her that when she'd been upset about the person who'd caused their deaths. So she would see how this played out with Melkor.

Eve turned back to her letter.

 _"Tyelko is a good guy. I'm privileged to call him a brother. Same with all of them, even Cranky Curvo…"_


	7. Chapter 6: Rings

_Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents! Several of you comtacted me about chapter updating so this won't be news to you. But for the rest of you, I have to apologize for the wait. I have had severe back and neck issues that make sitting for any extended period of time painful and it really hasn't gone away. That being said, I'm trying to complete this for NaNoWriMo this year, so hopefully there will be frequent updates in the near future. Believe me, I miss writing more than any of you miss reading this._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Rings**

* * *

 **1410**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

"Amarië!" Eve hissed as the elf maiden tightened her dress. "Ow!"

But Amarië merely shook her head. "Really, Eve. You must know by now that it takes more than an hour to prepare for a wedding!" She continued to tie the laces of her redheaded friend's dress. "Especially when you're courting Finno. That's a big deal!"

Eve smirked and turned her head back to face Amarië. "What about courting Findo? He's the eldest in his family."

"Don't believe rumors. We are not courting." Amarië rolled her eyes at Eve's skepticism. "My goodness, Eve! Don't look at me like that."

Elenwë nearly cackled from where she had just entered the room. Her olive and golden dress wrapped around her flatteringly, and the golden floral hair piece stood out even on her own golden hair. But as she walked in, she pointed at both elves and shook her head. "You might as well be courting Findo!" Before Amarië could protest, Elenwë turned to Eve. "And you, my dear! The wedding is starting in half an hour! Hurry up!"

"How does Eldalótë look?" Amarië asked as she finished Eve's ties.

Elenwë shook her head. "You'll have to wait to see for yourself. But it certainly is fit for a marriage to a prince!"

Eve stepped away from Amarie and over to a full length mirror. A smile settled on her features as she saw the reflection before her. The dress resembled a raging fire; deep crimson, shining scarlet, and blazing gold intertwined throughout the many ruffled layers. In her auburn hair sat a large crown braid and in the design, seven sparkling gold and ruby accent pieces.

"Stop admiring yourself and get your shoes on," Elenwë chastised her, amusement obvious in her voice. "We need to find the lords and get to the Palace Gardens!"

"Right." Eve turned to Amarië as she slipped into her red flats. "I always love you in light pink."

She grinned back, settling her own gown. The top started in a soft off white before fading into pale pink. The dress seemed to be crafted of thousands of lace flowers and swept the ground just enough to cover Amarië's feet.

"Get going," Elenwë insisted, pushing both maidens out the door of their house.

Eve wandered into the street and turned back to Elenwë. "Where are we meeting the others?"

"At Finno and Aro's place," replied Elenwë.

Eve grinned as they started down the road. "Good! That's not far."

It didn't take them long at all. The three women arrived at the large house Finno lived in with his youngest brother Arakáno. Finno, Findo, Aro, and Turvo were waiting outside in their finest attire.

Aro announced their arrival. "Look who all finally decided to show up." He gestured to the maidens as they walked up the path to the house. "Took long enough."

"Blame the lovely Elmendë for that," said Elenwë with a wink. She walked to her husband and stood tall to kiss him. "I do my best, but I can only do so much to keep her in line."

Finno chuckled at them and stood from where he sat beside Findo on their porch swing. He walked over and took Eve's hand, giving her a spin. "She looks wonderful. You clearly work well together."

"Thanks," Eve replied quickly with a laugh. "You clean up well yourself, sir."

He straightened his royal blue layered tunic, the front of which reached half way down his thighs while the back went lower. Holding his arms out, he gave a cocky bow. "I do look good don't I."

"Careful. Without Nelyo here it's going to be my job to keep you in check," Findo teased him quickly.

Aro joined in. "Or mine. I do quite enjoy cutting my brother down a peg!"

Turvo smirked. "Much further and he'll be shorter than Irisse."

"Hilarious," muttered Finno.

"Speaking of Iri, where are she and Artanis?" Eve looked around as if expecting them to appear at any moment. "They have to come!"

Findo chuckled at her. "Yes, but they are already there!"

"Are they bringing anyone?" asked Amarië.

Finno snorted. "Iri joked she wanted to bring Tyelko, just to stir things up. I shut that down right quick."

"And Nis declared that she didn't need to be accompanied by a man," Findo added.

Eve rolled her eyes. "How about Aiko?"

"He's not courting anyone at the moment, and I don't think he invited anyone," Findo replied. "He's helping Ango out at his house."

Turvo and Elenwë shook their heads. The former, clothed in long robes, pushed his older brother forward. "Let us be off! Or else we'll be late, and Grandfather will not forgive us easily."

They agreed, hurrying after Turvo and Elenwë. The walk to the palace at Tirion didn't take very long, and it being spring, the walk was pleasant. Fallen white, pink, and soft blue flower petals blew through the gentle breeze. A steady scent of nectar and oranges seemed to permeate the air perpetually.

Soon the party came upon Galathilion and the statues of Tata and Tatië in the Great Square. To no one's surprise, the court stood mostly empty but for a few meandering elves. With spring in full bloom, most elves enjoyed holidays away from the city out in the countryside.

Upon entering the palace grounds, they turned left to the gardens. A large space of short, soft grass created the perfect location for the wedding. Most of the family was there already including the Falmari side represented by Nendil and Telepso, Eärwen's brothers. Eve caught sight of Artanis chatting with her Falmari uncles while Irisse seemed to be mingling with her mother, father, and Irime. Finwë, Indis, and Findis chatted by the food.

Eldalótë's parents, Aston and Wistiel, hovered over by another food table with Arafinwë and Eärwen. They seemed deep in a humorous conversation which was broken only by the chiming of gentle bells. King Finwë gestured for them all to come together as Angaráto and Aikanáro came round the corner into the gardens. Ango, the groom to be, wore a deep grey tunic with golden clasps up the front and black shiny boots. His light golden hair gently fell about his shoulders. His silver circlet adorned his head.

"Who's helping Eldalótë?" Eve asked in a hushed whisper to Finno as they stood together.

He shrugged. "Probably her friend Yúlanis. They're close."

Turvo elbowed Finno in the ribs. The two of them shut their mouths as Finwë went to speak. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Lords and ladies, it is my great pleasure to announce that today we gather to witness the joining of Prince Angaráto and Lady Eldalótë." He gestured for his grandson to come forward. He did so. Finwë smiled over his head as he caught sight of the bride.

Eve gasped as she saw the dress the woman had chosen. White and light grey, it faded from one color to the next and every greyscale shade in between. A belt of white glittered with diamonds. She walked forward and joined Ango before Finwë.

The groom smiled like Eve only saw him smile around Eldalótë Nothing else seemed to bring him the joy his beloved did. They took hands. Both turned to Finwë.

"As is customary, now that your betrothal has ended and a new era in your lives begins, you may return your rings." Finwë gestured to them.

Eldalótë removed hers first, followed by Ango. They exchanged them. Next, Arafinwë and Wistiel came forward. Arafinwë stood to the right of his son while Wistiel to the right of her daughter. Finwë continued.

"Lord Arafinwë."

The golden haired son of Finwë smiled and took from a small silver pouch a massive pearlescent and ebony pin. He stepped to Eldalótë and put it on her dress. Something quiet was said between them and she chuckled as he stepped away.

"Lady Wistiel."

The dark haired woman stepped to Angaráto and smiled warmly. She also told him something that made him crack a smile as she took out and pinned on his chest a beautiful pin of rubies, silver, and gold. Then she stepped away.

"Angaráto, do you promise to keep Eldalótë in your protection with everlasting love?"

He nodded. "By the grace of Ilúvatar it shall be done." He slipped a simple golden ring onto her right index finger.

"Eldalótë, do you promise to keep Angaráto in your protection with everlasting love?"

"By the grace of Ilúvatar, it shall be done." She squeezed her beloved's hand before exchanging the ring.

Finwë smiled. "May Ilúvatar bring you prosperity and peace."

The couple kissed and Eve squeezed Finno's hand involuntarily. Beside him, the others lightly clapped as they broke apart and the party began. The newlyweds joined their families for hugs, and Findo and Amarië broke away to greet his brother first.

Finno, Eve, Turvo, Elenwë, and Aro hung back to allow the immediate family privacy for a few minutes. Irissë wandered over soon enough and shouldered Eve lightly.

"Been awhile!" she chuckled at Eve's indignant reaction.

Eve shook her head. "And whose fault is that, Iri. You spend all your time with Hrávien, Tyelko, and the Hunters!"

"All the time I'm allowed," she moaned. "After all, neither my father nor yours quite approve of my friendship with Tyelkormo. They'd rather I be treating with nobles alongside Findis and Irímë."

Finno laughed at the disgust on her face. "Would that be so bad?"

Irissë scowled at him and her other two brothers as they joined in snickering. "Would you ask Nis to do the same?"

"She spends her time between parties and horse racing," Turvo replied immediately. "Only you have decided hunting will be your favorite past time. And you spend far too much time with Curufinwë for my liking."

"Oh please," protested Irisse. She threw her hands in the air and then onto her hips. "You disapprove of everything have to do with the House of Fëanáro."

Eve shuffled where she stood, her smile gone. "That's not true."

"Besides Nelyo and Kano, do you even associate with them as family?" Iri glared at Turvo. "Tell me truly brother."

"Iri," Finno warned immediately. "Drop it."

"He's as bad as our father," she added quickly, spinning to face her eldest brother.

Eve shuffled where she stood. "Irissë, to be fair, my brothers have their flaws-"

"As do ours!" Iri gestured to herself and a Nis who stood with her brothers. "It was Ango's decision alongside our own father that decided to exclude your entire house from this ceremony! A ceremony representing family!"

"Iri!" Finno willed her to stop. He sent her a message telepathically that got her to be quiet. Everyone else seemed to quiet down as well, as if aware of the unspoken argument though they could not know exactly what was spoken.

She locked eyes with her elder brother before walking away to get a glass of wine. Findo came wandering over with Amarië and he looked at them strangely.

"What was that about?" He raised an eyebrow as they shuffled in place.

Eve shook her head with a tight smile. "Nothing!"

Findo shrugged and told them Ango was looking forward to seeing them. They went over, talked with the bride and groom for a while, before they bid farewell. Most of the cousins left then, Artanis and Irissë heading somewhere with Aikanáro. Amarië and Elenwë slipped away soon after. Finno, Turvo, and Aro were called by their father with important instructions leaving Eve to herself. She decided to go find her brothers.

Telperion's silver light illuminated her path to the house that Nelyo, Káno, and Moryo shared. It began to lightly rain as she approached their home, and she couldn't help but feel the shower reflected the pit in her stomach.

A few candles burned in the windows of their stone house. She had changed out of her fancy dress earlier and now wore but a simple black gown. Thankfully, she thought, the rain hadn't had a chance to hurt her party dress. Eve walked up to the door and knocked.

Moryo answered it. His black hair hung half way down his chest and he looked at her bedraggled form in surprise. "Eve!"

"Hey Moryo," replied Eve. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He opened the door further and she stepped inside.

Eve wandered in after wringing out her hair on the porch. When she went into their sitting room she found a blazing fire and a book lying open on the couch. A plate with cookies that had been nibbled on sat on a side table.

"Are Nelyo and Kano here?" She sat down in a chair across from Moryo who took the couch.

He shook his head. "Not at the moment. I think they will be back soon. Our father required them for something in the forge."

She walked over to the bookshelf and took off a leather bound poetry book. It contained selections from masters of all three kindreds. Eve settled down to wait for the others.

Moryo retired to his room sometime later. Eve stayed there, as the rain had increased and she had no intention of walking home while it poured. When Nelyo and Kano burst in several hours later, she looked up in surprise.

"Eve!" Káno gave a surprised laugh. "We did not expect to see you tonight."

Nelyo hung his cape up. "We assumed you'd be out partying with the other half of this family."

With a frown, she shook her head. "I missed you guys. I wish you'd been there."

Káno sighed and walked over to where his harp sat. Picking it up he settled on the couch. "We are not welcome."

"Ango makes that quite clear," reminded Nelyo as he joined them.

Eve shrugged. "To be fair," she said lowering her voice, "the rest of you insist on being difficult." She took a cookie that Nelyo offered her before continuing. "Still, Iri was fairly upset about Tyelko and Curvo being omitted."

"Nice of her to care," Nelyo replied, "but Nolofinwë will never accept us."

"Not while our father refuses to accept Indis," Káno reminded him.

Nelyo rolled his eyes. Eve however did not feel amused. She frowned and looked out the window as Káno began to strum his lyre. As he began to sing, Nelyo gestured for her to join in. She shot him an exasperated expression. But she relented with a scoff.

She began to sing with Káno, lightly at first before she caught the familiar melody. After about ten minutes it petered out into just the instrumental.

Eve sighed. "How's Tyelko been?"

Káno faltered momentarily. After starting his music back up he shrugged and responded. "He spends all his time with the Hunters. They've been busy."

"He's always with them," Eve complained. "What are they doing?"

With a frown, Nelyo responded to her, "I don't know. Irissë might. She sees him when he's with the Hunters."

"Or the Ambarussa," added Káno.

Eve nodded. Letting her hair out of the braid, she ran her hands through it absentmindedly. Something didn't sit right. For the past five or so years Tyelko had grown more and more distant from Tirion and his family. It also didn't help matters that Fëanáro seemed to become more impatient with the world around him by the day.

"How was the ceremony?" Nelyo finally asked a while later.

Eve smiled. "It went well! I still can't believe Findo and Amarië refuse to admit they're courting, though."

Káno exchanged smirks with his brother. "They never will. Even if Nelyo keeps hounding them."

"I will focus my efforts on you and Elemmírë," replied Nelyo with a shake of his head.

"Why? Afraid you won't succeed with Findo and Amarië," Eve teased.

Nelyo hesitated. "No. I just don't see Findo as much as I used to."

Eve fell quiet. She nodded. "Sorry."

"No matter," assured Nelyo quickly. "I have plenty of material right here."

She laughed at Káno's half-heartedly annoyed expression. As they continued to listen to the minstrel and his melody, both redheads fell silent. They each had plenty to think about with the ever changing dynamics in the House of Finwë.


	8. Chapter 7: A New Design

Author's Note: Quick updating! Thank you all for the well wishes. I really appreciate it. How you enjoy this chapter... it's a little different. With NaNoWriMo starting in two days, I'm making myself get used to large amounts of daily writing.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **A New Design**

* * *

 **1425**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

Tyelko always loved the month of Narquelië, watching the leaves change and air grow crisper. The time he spent in Oromë's forests during the autumnal season, after the Festival of Yavannie, remained his favorite time of every year in Valinor. This year, he, Rusco, and Hrávien had decided to go camping to the South in the Pelori Mountains.

As he sat in the dark beneath the trees, stoking the fire, he listened contentedly to the hooting of a distant owl. Hrávien and Rusco lay resting across from him. But he couldn't sleep. All he could think about were the words that Melkor had spoken to him but a month ago during the Yavannië festival.

" _Your friends trust me. I ask, I beg of you, lend me your ear. Let me help you. I can assure you, there are dark times ahead, and I have seen the way the House of Nolofinwe looks at you of the elder house. Jealousy, rage, distrust… When was the last time a member of that house asked an opinion of you or your brothers."_

Tyelko tensed at the memory. He started fiddling with his hunting knife, whittling an arrow absentmindedly. But Melkor's words wouldn't leave him. Especially the words he had spoken next.

" _Your mother is treated second rate to the wives of Nolofinwë and Arafinwë. Don't pretend you haven't seen the way she frowns when in their company with Lord Fëanáro. Lady Nerdanel does not deserve scorn for being the wife of the greatest of the Noldor."_

Huan's small whine as he approached him made Tyelko glance away from the dancing flames before him. His dog came over and laid his head down on Tyelko's leg. The elf smiled. Petting the wolfhound, he settled more comfortably into the tree trunk he sat against. He closed his eyes.

" _I know your father distrusts me,"_ Melkor had said as well, " _but your Hunters like Rusco, they know I mean you no harm. I alone of the Valar will always be honest with you. I have shown Rusco things that would be useful to you as well. Ask him yourself if you won't listen to me."_

And ask Rusco he had. The Hunter had shown him designs for a new weapon, for a sword. He had heard of such weapons from Eonwë, the herald of Manwë, in the legends of the War for the Sake of the Elves. But he had never seen the specs for such a weapon, nor been shown how to use one.

For the past three weeks, Rusco had been teaching Tyelko and Hrávien all he knew of the blade. He had even given Tyelko the basic designs for crafting one. And Tyelko knew just who to give it to.

Curvo would love to get his hands on the designs. If he could create a sword and show their father, perhaps their father would finally have something to be proud of since the Silmarils' creation. Even the Palantiri with their many uses could not satisfy Lord Fëanáro any longer.

"Careful Tyelko, keep thinking this hard and you might hurt yourself," Rusco muttered to him as he rose with the waxing of Laurelin.

A snickering laugh from Hrávien revealed that she had gotten up as well. "I would be more worried about you hurting yourself, Rusco."

"Is that so?" Rusco shook his head. "Well since we're rejoining the others today, I'll do my best to keep in good health between now and then."

Tyelko smirked and shook his head, putting out the campfire. "I will not be joining you."

Hrávien, hands on her hips, faced him quickly. "And why not, princeling?"

"Do not call me that," Tyelko groaned.

She picked up a steel sword that Rusco had brought for them to use. While the other elf started getting out food for them, she turned to Tyelko. "Make me!"

"Oh I will," he growled, narrowing his eyes. Walking over to her, he dodged a blow and grabbed the hilt of her sword. He smirked down at the shorter Falmari maiden. He leaned down and kissed her, she returning it with a smile.

Rusco sighed loudly. "Would you two not."

Hrávien winked at the auburn haired elf, leaning past Tyelko to look at him. "You're just jealous that you haven't found anyone despite being a hundred and fifty years old."

With a scoff, Rusco shook his head. He handed both Hrávien and Tyelko a plate of dried meat and fruit. Then he settled down with his own food beneath the trees. The light of Laurelin fell in dappled rays to the forest floor.

Tyelko turned as Huan barked his way and chuckled. "What do you want?" He walked over to the dog and hugged him, only bending down a bit to wrap his arms around the hound's neck.

After they ate, Tyelko bid farewell to Hrávien with a quick kiss and tossed his sword back to Rusco. He headed due north while they went west. By nightfall, he and his black stallion had left the Forest of Oromë and headed north through Yavanna's plains towards Tirion.

He rode on for days. Resting his horse at the end of everyday, Tyelko enjoyed his time camping under the stars. By avoiding the major roads he hoped to limit contact with elves. Instead he enjoyed speaking to the birds and wild horses he came across.

As he led his horse into Tirion, Laurelin glowed at it height. He passed many elves coming and going out the Great Gate as he went down the lane towards the house he shared with Curvo. He hoped his brother would be there went he got home.

Tyelko walked his horse around the back of the house to their stable. He grinned when he saw Curvo's grey mare wandering about. Leaving his own stallion to do the same, Tyelko went in their back door.

"Curvo," he called through the house. Tyelko turned left into their sitting room and lit the fireplace with his flint.

The elf in question walked down the stairs dressed in a loose, off white shirt and black pants. He looked at his blonde brother in surprise. "You're home!"

"Enjoy your time in the wild," Curvo teased him, tossing an apple his way from their table.

Tyelko smirked. "Yes I did."

"Enjoy your time with Hrávien?" Curvo added. Huan barked twice, causing him to snicker.

The other elf plopped down on a couch and rolled his eyes. "No more than you enjoy fawning over Nixiel."

"Nixiel and I also pursue academic interests together. What do you two do? Roll around in the dirt?"

Tyelko cackled and shook his head, taking his hair out of its ponytail. With a shake of his head he finally dignified Curvo's gibe with a response. "We do more than that. In fact, I have a surprise for you that I brought back from Rusco and Hrávien."

That peaked Curvo's interest. He wandered over to Tyelko at the couch and watched as he pulled several scrolls of paper out of his pack. He placed them on the small table between the chair and couch.

"What is it?" asked Curvo.

Tyelko smiled. "It's called a sword."

"Like the ancient weapons from the legends?" His eyes widened. Then he grinned, leafing through the various papers. "There are sketches and diagrams all here, and metal compounds." Curvo sat down on the floor to look at them further. "This is phenomenal. I'm sure I could improve upon his techniques though."

As Curvo trailed off, Tyelko watched him humorously. Huan tried to lick his brother's face but Curvo ducked away after the first bit of slobber. Tyelko called him off. The hound pranced around the house and ran somewhere else, leaving the two elves to themselves.

"Has anyone stopped by while I was in the South?" Tyelko asked after a few minutes of silence.

Curvo shook his head. "Not really. The Ambarussa stopped by two weeks ago before they headed north to Formenos to visit. Nelyo and Káno are traveling to Lady Nienna's halls. I don't know where Moryo's been. And father is always busy in the forge."

"And Eve?"

He rolled his eyes. "She gets friendlier and friendlier with the other half of this family with each passing year."

"She is courting Findekáno," reminded Tyelko quickly.

Curvo snorted. "Yes. I am well aware."

"At least it's Findekáno and not one of the house of Arafinwë!" Tyelko shook his head. "I have lost my patience with them."

"Artanis most of all," Curvo muttered. "She is unbearable."

Tyelko chuckled. He shook his head and went to grab another fruit. From the other room he shouted back. "And here I thought Angaráto was the worst."

"Angaráto I can just tune out. Artanis never knows when she's speaking out of turn. They say she's wise." Curvo snorted. "She knows a lot, but she hasn't learned respect for her betters." He stood from his spot on the floor and gathered up the papers. "I'm going to start on this sword tonight. I have all the materials."

"Good luck," Tyelko replied as he watched Curvo heading down into their basement forge. "Don't set anything on fire."

Curvo stopped and turned around to stare at him in annoyance. Without a single word, he turned back and kept walking down. Tyelko just laughed to himself and went to bathe. After weeks in the wilds of Aman he certainly needed it.

When he came back into their main room two hours later, Tyelko didn't expect a knock at the door to jerk him from his book. He went to the door and opened it. Eve stood there.

"Eve!" Tyelko look down at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to welcome you back to Tirion!" She smiled lightly.

He let her inside. "How did you know I came back?"

"Moryo."

Tyelko nodded. "Were you there when I talked to him through the Palantiri then?"

With a smile, she confirmed it, sitting down on the couch while he fetched her a cup of tea. "Yes. Finno's busy with the king and Nolofinwë, so I've been bothering Moryo." She thanked him as he handed her a cup. "How was your trip?"

"Absolutely fantastic," replied Tyelko with a deep smile. "I haven't had such a good time in far too long."

"And how's Hrávien?"

Tyelko blushed slightly and chuckled. "She is well. I assume everyone knows then, if you're aware?"

"That you two are courting?" She giggled. "Of course." Then she amended her statement. "Our family, I mean. Not Finno's or Findo's."

He nodded. "That's good. They have no need to know."

She shrugged. After taking a sip of tea, she gasped and shook her head. "I forgot something out with my horse. Let me go grab it for you!"

He watched her hurry out their back door and into the yard where the horses were kept. Tyelko shook his head. A few minutes later she came back in carrying a large sack that held something rectangular. He watched her bustling about in excitement as she tried to get the burlap sack off.

"Close your eyes, Tyelko!" she ordered quickly, though he could already see that she held a canvas.

He obeyed. Something rustled as she turned the canvas around and he waited patiently to open his eyes. Finally she told him he could. When he opened them, his mouth fell open in shock. He'd been correct; she held a painting. The main part of the painting was his black stallion. He stood in a forest meadow, surrounded by autumnal trees and berry bushes. Laruelin's light fell about the horse and he spotted Huan in the trees. He started laughing, his eyes sparkling in mirth. He looked at Eve and walked over to her.

"It is incredible!" He took it and looked at it more closely. Then he set it down and hugged her. "Thank you!"

She laughed, a couple tears on her cheeks. "Yay! Glad you like it."

"Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I've just missed you, I guess. You spend so much time training with the Hunters these days."

"Oh," murmured Tyelko. "I apologize. We've been… busy."

"I know, I know." She laughed through her tears. "I apologize. I shouldn't act like this!"

Tyelko laughed as well. He shook his head as Huan came bounding into the room and tackled her. "Watch it, Huan!"

After gathering her up off the floor, Eve stayed and chatted for awhile. She told Tyelko all about her planned trip to the Two Trees with Nelyo, Finno, and Káno. The last wanted to go see Elemmírë. But it would have to wait for the other two brothers to return from the Far West.

Eventually Eve bid him farewell, reminding him to show his face more often. As she wandered down the streets of Tirion by the light of the silver tree, she couldn't help but feel off. She could almost sense that Tyelko felt more troubled than in a long time… but also he felt peace? It confused her. She had told herself many years ago that she would never use the telepathy she knew she was capable of, seeing it as a betrayal of privacy. But there were times she wanted to. And now was one of those.

A gentle breeze blew both her yellow dress and auburn hair as she led her horse behind her. Silver light bathed the streets. The grey cobblestones almost glowed beneath Telperion's ambiance. At least the world was still at peace.


	9. Chapter 8: Beyond the Mysterious Beyond

_A/N: NaNoWriMo has begun! Enjoy the first NaNo chapter. Though I am attempting to get a chapter done every day, updates will not be everyday. That way I can (hopefully) get ahead! Also kudos to anyone who understands the reference of the chapter title._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Beyond the Mysterious Beyond**

* * *

 **1430**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

Eve could hear the laughter outside her window before she even realized Finno and Artanis were at her and Amarië's door. She continued to scamper about, pulling a few dresses into two saddle bags and her paints and favorite brushes. Findo had assured her that there would be canvas provided. Alqualondë! She couldn't wait to get back there.

The last time Eve had witnessed the mingling of Laurelin and Telperion had been two years prior. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to get back, but other trips kept taking priority. A trip to the Trees, a trip to the Mansions of Aulë, a trip to Formenos, a trip to Nienna's Halls, a trip to Estë's Pools. All of them had left her without time to spare for Alqualondë.

As she listened to the laughter below she heard a new voice join in as Amarië greeted them. Eve closed her window, pulled on her olive riding outfit. She ran down the stairs. Along the way, a dozen of her favorite paintings reminded her how eager she was to depict Alqualondë again.

"I'll go get her," she heard Amarië say.

Eve laughed, bouncing down the hall and out the door. "No need! I'm here!"

With a chuckle and quick roll of her eyes Artanis gestured behind them. "Come, then. It is time we bring you around more civilized people."

"What, you prefer your Falmari kin to us," Finno gasped in mock surprise. "Really now, Artanis."

"They certainly have more manners than you at the least," replied Artanis quickly. Then she winked at Eve. "Come. Get your horse. We should be setting off before Laurelin waxes any further."

"Aiko and Findo, are they still going to be at Alqualondë with us," Eve asked them. They nodded, and she walked around the back of the house to the yard where her and Amarië's horses were stabled. There she found her grey dappled mare. "Fintalë!"

The horse raised her head and meandered over to the small group. Amarië's pale cream horse, Mánië, followed suit. The riders went to them. Eve heaved herself onto Fintalë before following Mánië out of the yard. Both Artanis and Finno had mounted up already. They were ready to leave.

Through Tirion to the Noldorin docks they went, reaching the docks as Laurelin's golden rays finally overtook Telperion. The light glinted powerfully off the water's surface in the Sea of Alatairë, blinding them momentarily as they looked out over the waves.

Eve, for that brief moment, felt her heart soar. She couldn't see the other lands, but recently talk of the old lands had been circling amongst the Noldor. Wonder, awe. That is all she felt looking across the vast expanse of Alatairë. What lay beyond the waves? What other mountains and lakes and rivers could she paint if she were there? What other peoples-

"Eve!" Artanis's voice ripped her from her ruminations. "Come on. We want to reach Alqualondë by nightfall!"

She huffed goodnaturedly. Urging Fintalë forward with a gentle command, Eve rejoined the three others down the road. When she reached them, Artanis turned to her again.

"What were you watching?"

Eve chuckled. Then she grew serious. "Have you ever wondered what lies beyond the Sea of Alatairë? What mysteries and wonders?" She laughed again. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"No." Artanis shook her head, staring off into the ocean as well. "My parents don't let me partake in matters of the court," she added, "because Findo, Aiko, and Ango all have their duties and there are none left to me. But I would love to rule a wide land somewhere, someday."

Finno grew serious. He sighed. "I do not enjoy my stately duties as the eldest of the second house. Nelyo performs some, but Lord Fëanáro avoids his duties whenever possible. Probably because it involves interacting with Queen Indis." He shook his head. "Enjoy your freedom, Artanis. I do not envy our parents, nor our grandparents."

"I understand why Lord Fëanáro doesn't like interacting with Indis," Eve responded quietly.

Artanis rolled her eyes. "Fëanáro's opinion of our grandmother hardly gives him the right to treat her as he does."

"No," agreed Eve, "but it does explain it. The Noldor are a proud people, yes? Proud of all you've accomplished?"

"Of course!" Finno replied.

Eve nodded. "Then why are you surprised that the proudest of you all would resent having a Vanya as queen - no offense Amarië - especially when that Vanya replaced your dead mother?"

No one spoke for several moments. The clip clop of the horse hooves on the grey cobble road resounded in the midst of their silence. A steady crash of waves against the rocky shore to their right droned on. Finally Amarië replied to her.

"I do understand Lord Fëanáro, to some degree," said Amarie quietly. "None but he and King Finwë comprehend loss like they've experienced."

"I have," Eve responded immediately. "Nelyo has told me a lot about what happened with Míriel, Finwë, and Indis. Míriel's decision to die influenced everything in the Noldorin people, more than I think anyone can understand. But I'm not truly Noldorin." She held up her hand as Finno went to object. "Not like the rest of you. I have experience with death, and I'm not involved in the politics of the Eldar. Losing someone close to you... it changes everything. You don't move on. You may cover it up, try to repair the hole left by the loss. But when someone dies, leaving your life, you never move on. It's always there, influencing your thoughts, your actions. Every choice is colored by it."

Artanis sighed. "There is a darkness in Fëanáro, like no other Elda I have met. A shadow falls on his heart. Perhaps it is loss, as you say."

"Loss and bitterness," Eve agreed immediately. "But there's good too. He loves King Finwë more than anything. I think even you all can see that."

Finno muttered, "That alone he loves. His immediate family. And those Silmarils."

"They are quite pretty," agreed Eve.

Artanis huffed, moving a few locks of her golden-silver hair out of her eyes. "He thinks too much of them. They are but jewels."

"But jewels?" Amarië laughed. "Come, Artanis. You should be able to see they are much more than that. Queen Varda herself hallowed them. They are peerless."

She shrugged. The group continued on their way without off and on conversation. Finno stayed quiet most of the time, deep in thought. He knew enough to trust Eve's interpretation when it came to matters of grief and loss. He knew no one else who understood darkness like she did. But that didn't mean he could erase all his bitterness towards Lord Fëanáro right away.

These days even the lord's sons seemed to harbor anger towards the second and third houses. Tyelko kept to himself. Curvo's disdain, once thinly veiled, now was openly demonstrated. Pityo and Telvo seemed to get uncomfortable around the other houses if their brothers were nearby. With Moryo, his irritability clashed especially with Arafinwë's children. Only Nelyo and Káno remained fast friends with the other houses. But really, Nelyo had changed too. Not to Finno, but towards Ango, Aiko, Artanis... even Findo to some extent. Perhaps he only felt close kinship with the House of Nolofinwë now. And Káno stayed quiet.

When they arrived at the great city of Alqualondë, Telperion shined brightly with the stars to accompany his light. A gentle spring rain had begun, but the travelers enjoyed it. They left their horses in the area Artanis and her brothers used before following her in her bright white riding outfit up the many stairs into the palace.

Because of the rain, most Falmari remained in doors. A few adventurous children ran around the pearlescent streets. They jumped in puddles and danced in the rain. A group of three watched the travellers in awe, stopping their games to watch them go past.

When they finally reached the top where the palace entrance stood, and heard the roaring waterfalls of elven make nearby, they found Telepso and Nendil, the sons of Olwë, waiting outside for them. Telepso with his platinum, shoulder length hair spoke quietly with Nendil. The darker haired Falmar listened intently as they both looked out over the city from their great, front precipice-like balcony. When they caught sight of Artanis and the others, they smiled.

"Nis gets here at last," Nendil teased his neice, walking over and giving her a hug. "And the others come following after. Hello Finno, Amarië, Eve!"

Amarië laughed as Nendil took her hand and bowed. She had always held Nendil as her favorite of the House of Olwë. When she had been young, and first befriended Findo, Nendil had predicted that they would court. She teased him to no end that it still had yet to happen; everyone else said he had been correct.

"Lord Nendil," Finno replied with a smile and a quick bow. "Lord Telepso."

"Welcome back, Prince Findekáno," Telepso said with a smile. "And you, Lady Eve Elmendë. It is good to see you back after a few years."

Eve nodded eagerly. "It is an honor to be back here, lord. I've missed Alqualondë. I hope to do several paintings while I'm here."

Nendil ushered them inside as he replied to her. "And we hope to see several paintings! Your work has inspired several in our city to attempt a style like yours. But none quite grasp it as you do."

Unseen workers heaved open the doors for them. They hurried out of the spring rain and into the palace. Telepso instructed them to follow his brother for lodging. He had other matters to attend to.

Nendil showed Eve to a large guest suite. He left her there to change, taking the others to their bedrooms. Artanis hurried off to her permanent room in the palace.

Eve unpacked her two duffle-like bags. She pulled out a satin white and silver dress and changed into it quickly. A towel nearby let her dry her hair as best she could before she brushed it, attempting to get the waviness back under control. When at last she felt presentable, she walked back into the hall and towards where she knew the private balcony to be.

When she got there, she found Aiko and Findo joking around with Finno as they lounged on sofas. Findo grinned when Eve walked in, the only one facing her. He waved her over.

"Welcome back!" said Findo quickly, gesturing around himself. "These couches have missed you.

Eve laughed. She walked over to the couch where Finno sat and joined him. "Hey guys."

"I don't know what you see in him," Aiko told her with a smirk. "Finno is by far the most boring of us all."

"Hey!"

"What, I should've gone for you, mister crazy hair?" mocked Eve goodnaturedly, gesturing to his incredible curly hair that almost resembled a fire on his head. "At least Finno doesn't look like he just got out of bed."

Aiko smirked and shook his head. "My hair is magnificent. You are merely jealous."

They heard a feminine laugh from the entrance to the balcony. Artanis' voice floated in. "Please, brother. We all know your hair can't even begin to compete with mine." She posed, winking at her closest sibling.

"Agreed!" Eve then leaned into Finno and whispered to him. "But none of them can compare to the rarity and beauty of redheads, am I right?" Then she smirked. "There is a right answer."

He cackled and stared at her mischievous expression. "Correct." Then he sent a sly smile back her way. "After all, none can compete with Nelyo."

"Hey!" Eve smacked him across the chest, sitting up away from him. "I have infinitely better hair than he does."

Findo's snickering caused them both to turn towards him. The eldest of the House of Arafinwë shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just imagining what Nelyo would say to that."

"Oh please," protested Eve, "He certainly doesn't care."

"How has he been," Findo asked a moment later. "We don't see much of him any more."

Eve hesitated. "He's good. He's been busy with Káno lately. They travel a lot together. And with the Ambarussa."

"That is good," replied Findo with a smile and a small nod.

They fell into quiet conversation, but Eve stayed out of it. She leaned against Finno and became lost in her own thoughts. She missed the group traveling they all used to do; Findo would always join them with Amarië, and with Turvo, Nelyo, Finno, Káno, and Elenwë they would scour Aman for new adventures. That never happened now. Turvo and Elenwë had settled in Tirion, but split their time with Valimar also. Findo and Amarië seemed to spend more and more time with the House of Arafinwë and not the others. Only Finno and Aro actively spent time with any of Feanaro's house.

And that, above all else, made her sad amidst paradise.


	10. Chapter 9: Training

_A/N: Cranking out these chapters. Let's hope my ability to write keeps up throughout the rest of NaNoWriMo. Thanks for all sticking around!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Training**

* * *

 **1435**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

Tyelko wasn't entirely sure why keeping the swords hidden seemed so important. Rusco and Melwion had told him that if Nolofinwë's house got ahold of them, they would take the credit, so they kept them secret. Of course, Hrávien had sounded pretty intent on teaching Irisse how to fight, which Tyelko wasn't entirely opposed to.

She had always followed him around as a kid and as a young woman, insisting that he teach her hunting. Part of him wanted to teach Irisse himself… but with the way things seemed to be heating up between the three houses, it didn't feel right.

"Tyelko, how much further?" Pityo complained as he led his brown horse through the dense forest. He could hear his twin coming up behind. Pityo paused for a moment, pulling his moderate length hair into a messy bun. Sweat poured down his back. "Seriously, Tyelko?"

"Almost there, calm down," the blonde grumbled. His white horse followed the horse-sized Huan through the brush. "It'll be worth the wait."

Telvo called out from the back. "What could possibly be worth this hunting trip without hunting?!"

"Think of it as a camping trip then," snapped Tyelko. "You ungrateful children."

"We aren't children," Pityo argued immediately.

"Tell that to someone who'll believe it!"

Pityo grumbled something inaudible as they finally broke into a clearing in the forest. They had set out on a months long camping trip: three and a half weeks to the southern Pelori Mountains, two weeks while there, and another three and a half weeks back. Such a long trip was far from unheard of, but it usually involved hunting once they reached their destination. This did not. And frankly, Pityo didn't understand his older brother's logic.

"So why are we here?" Telvo asked, echoing his twin's thoughts.

Tyelko smirked. "Curvo and I have been working on a special project for years now. He's spent the past ten or so years perfecting it. And we decided to show you two first.

"So we came to a random clearing in the middle of the Pelori?" Pityo groaned. "Seriously, Tyelko?"

"Just be quiet," Telvo muttered to him.

Tyelko thanked the younger twin. "What I'm about to show you doesn't go beyond us three, and Curvo. Soon I'll show Nelyo, Káno, and Moryo too, but for now, keep it secret." He went over to a massive tree that stood two hundred feet high and ten feet around. A small section at the bottom had been carved out, just wide enough for Tyelko to duck inside. When he came back out, he held three beautiful weapons. "These are swords."

"Like in the old tales?" Telvo's jaw dropped. He tied his horse to a nearby smaller tree and hurried to his elder brother. "May I hold it?"

"Indeed!" Tyelko grinned and handed one over. It had a peridot stone in the crossguard, and the hilt had been crafted of an incredibly light, platinum colored metal. Then he handed a second to Pityo. "Here." His had an emerald in the crossguard.

The twins marveled at the craftsmanship. Clearly Curvo or their father had created these, for both had trained in mastery of the tindalta metal, the shining silver. Light as a feather but stronger than any other metal, tindalta made for the finest jewellery. And apparently now, it made for the finest weapons.

Tyelko showed them his, a tindalta sword with a crossguard gem of malachite. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Incredible," Pityo said breathlessly. He mirrored Tyelko's stance and grip. "Are you going to teach us to wield them?"

Tyelko laughed. "Obviously!"

They began their training slowly, with basic stance and hand position. The twins picked it up quickly, though Pityo complained twice when Tyelko landed a slap on his wrist. The swords weren't dulled, so Tyelko ended up with a few scratches when the Ambarussa managed to land hits. He bragged about how few there were.

"Who else knows about these weapons?" asked Pityo curiously, sitting against a tree and eating some dried deer meat. "Curvo must be itching to brag about them."

Tyelko snorted humorously. "He has shown father, and father wishes that we refrain from spreading the knowledge." He reclined against another tree, drinking from a waterskin. Sweat dripped from his brow. "Curvo's already crafted swords for all of our brothers, and Eve as well, with assistance from father."

"It is a good thing we have not told the Nolofinwions," Pityo muttered. "Have you heard how they speak ill of us? All the folk who follow them, at least."

Telvo agreed instantly. "I heard from a friend of mine that Turukáno has been speaking against our father."

Tyelko bristled where he sat. "Yes, I am aware of that news. It does not surprise me. Ever he was a coward, not willing to bring shameful remarks into the open, hiding behind the Vanyar.

"And according to Mercien, his mother says that Indis has been spreading false rumors about Lady Miriel's family, that she only became Finwë's wife by accident." Pityo glared down at the ground. Then he turned to Telvo. "And did you hear what Varando said?"

"That Nolofinwë said our mother was the least beautiful woman of the Elda he had ever seen?" Telvo picked up a rock and threw it against a distant tree in anger. "Of course I did."

Tyelko stabbed the ground next to himself with his sword fiercely. Huan lay to his other side and startled at the movement. The hound whined, but Tyelko paid little attention. Instead he turned back to his brothers. "Why should a Vanya rule our people? We who built Tirion, and Alqualonde, and all the great cities but Valmar itself." He stood and paced, still holding his sword. "The Vanyar sit in their cities and upon Taniquetil, wasting their days crafting poems and love sonnets. We are a mighty people, the Noldor. Indis does not has never deserved our grandfather's hand, nor crown."

"And neither do her children," Pityo added immediately, standing as well. "Nolofinwë wishes to usurp us. That is what I have heard, and I believe it."

"Findis wishes our house did exist in the first place," added Tyelko.

Telvo stood. "Arafinwë cowers with the Teleri."

"And Irímë cares too much about herself to worry what happens to the elder house," Tyelko finished. He swung his sword into a tree. "None of them deserve the love that our grandfather shows them."

Huan watched him carefully, head on his paws. He swiveled his massive head to watch Telvo and Pityo rise. They readied themselves for more practice now that lunch had ended.

"And Anairë, she looks upon our mother with disdain as much as her husband," Pityo muttered to himself. He held the sword up. "Just pretend I'm your least favorite cousin," he half joked to Telvo across from him.

Telvo rolled his eyes. He lunged at his twin while Tyelko paced, watching them. His eyes glittered with angry, unshed tears at the words he knew his half-cousins and half-uncles had been spreading.

 _Strike, parry, parry, block._

The sound of their tindalta metal blades colliding rang out clear around them. Birds scattered, and Tyelko wished for a moment that he could apologize to them; too bad they had already fled. He kept his eyes trained on his youngest brothers and their movements, calling out correction to each mistake they made.

"Focus, Telvo!" he grunted some time later, when Pityo managed to land a hit on his arm. It had been the flat of the blade, so no blood was drawn. As Tyelko walked around them, he offered more criticism. "Your footwork is off! We worked on that all morning."

Telvo growled something inaudible. He pushed harder against his twin, feigning to the right before going left and elbowing the other in the side with the aid of the hilt. Pityo cried out in pain and anger.

After another two hours, they broke apart for another break. Tyelko tossed them their bows and quivers. "Go be useful and bring down something for dinner."

"What will you be doing?" Pityo asked as he pulled the quiver onto his back. "Getting some beauty rest?"

The elder snorted. "Maybe. You two are exhausting. I have to keep correcting you every minute." But he shook his head. "No, actually. I was going to take the horses to the nearest river so they can drink."

Telvo chuckled at his brother's first comment. He pushed Pityo forward as they set off to hunt, leaving Tyelko alone with Huan and their three horses. Tyelko stood in the center of their clearing then, watching them fade into the trees.

Once they had disappeared into the wilderness, he stashed their swords back in the tree trunk. He stood still then, for a long moment, closing his eyes and lifting his head, and letting the warm light of Laurelin fall onto his fair face. A soft summer breeze blew his blonde hair across his skin. He could smell the fresh scent of apple blossoms nearby, and the aroma of warm grasses too. In the distance his sharp ears caught the babbling of a brook.

He whistled to Huan. The hound leapt up, nearly matching the horses for height. With a quick smile, he hugged his companion and then together they led the horses in the direction of the water. Tyelko went first. The twins' brown stallions meandered along behind Tyelko's white one, with Huan bringing up the rear.

"Huan, what do you think Eve sees in the other houses," Tyelko muttered. It had been on his mind since their discussion earlier but he hadn't wanted to bring it up with his siblings. At least with Huan there would be no response. "She's been with our house since the beginning. Why she fraternizes with Aikanáro and Angaráto…" He trailed off.

The stream wasn't too far, but a quarter of an hour walk. Tyelko always loved the solace of the forests. Sometimes the rambunctiousness of his twin siblings drained him. But the wilds were always there to rejuvenate his spirit.

He found the brook soon enough. On a whim he decided to follow it to a larger section that he remembered and stripped, wading into the water to wash off from training. He cleaned the couple of scapes from the swords. Quickly dunking his head, he relished the chilly water against his sweaty scalp. As much as Curvo and the others liked to tease him about thriving in the dirt, he did have some standards.

He got out quickly and dried off with a cloak from his saddle bag before dressing in clean clothing. Once he asked the horses if they were finished, and they responded affirmatively, he and Huan began to led them back. Again, thoughts of Eve filled his mind. He disliked Findekáno least of all his cousins, except perhaps for Irissë, but it still bothered him that she spent so much time with his house instead of their own.

Pityo and Telvo returned an hour later with a slain deer. Tyelko prepared it for them, letting the twins rest. They did so. Once he had finished, he roused them. "Go get some wood for a fire."

Telvo bounded off. When he returned about ten minutes later he dropped an arm full of sticks, logs, and twigs onto the ground. Tyelko fashioned a fire and then they set to cooking the meat. The peaceful silence broke when Telvo spoke up.

"Have you seen much of Eve recently?" he asked, turning to his older sibling. "The two of us have been busy in Formenos as of late."

Tyelko shook his head. "Not much. I've been with the Hunters, or working with Curvo and father."

"Do you think she and Finno will marry?" ventured Telvo again. "I have heard rumors that there is a betrothal planned."

"Those are just rumors," Pityo argued.

But Tyelko merely shrugged. "They might."

Pityo sighed. "She could do worse I suppose."

Snickering, the oldest of those gathered just shook his head. "Indeed. At least she isn't courting Aikanaro."

Telvo groaned. "Please no."

They fell back into a quiet peacefulness. After dinner, Pityo pulled out a small flute and played some music as Telperion overtook Laurelin. With the stars shining up above them and Pityo's gentle melody, they lay in the grass and blended dreams with reality.


	11. Chapter 10: Celestial Song

_A/N: I think you may enjoy this chapter! As always a MASSIVE thanks to reviewers, and thank you to faves and follows as well. Even you lurking ghost readers out there, the support is appreciated._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Celestial Song**

* * *

 **1440**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

The stars seemed particularly bright from their vantage point on the western slope of the Pelori Mountains near Taniquetil. Káno had decided they should take a page out of Tyelko's book and go on a camping trip for the first day of the new year, what Eve knew by now was called Vinyarië. For the past forty years, the members of the house of Finwe had agreed to celebrate Vinyarië as Eve's begetting day.

Eve sat on a large, fallen tree trunk with a bit of snow dappling the ground around her. Nelyo joined her, coming up from where they had made camp about two minutes away. He followed Eve's gaze up into the sky where she stared intently at the constellation Menelmacar.

"Elenwë was wondering where you went off to," he told her quietly, sitting down to her right. He huffed and gave a quick smile. "I told her you probably got tired of watching her and Turvo together."

Eve chuckled, breaking her concentrated gaze at the sky. She turned to him. "That's not true!"

Her objection caused him to snicker. "Fair. You and Finno are hardly better together."

"Hey." She swatted him on the arm.

After a moment, he looked back up at the dark, shimmering sky. He watched Menelmacar closely. "What were you looking at?"

"The stars," she told him simply. After a moment's pause, she continued with a small, melancholy smile. "You know how I've told you guys about that old story I used to...listen to? Star Trek?"

"Ah yes, the one with the ships that fly between stars?"

She nodded. "Yes, that one."

"You were thinking about this story then?"

With a nod, she replied, "Yes. Specifically the tale of the ship Voyager."

"That is the one where they cannot find a way home, correct?" he clarified.

Eve turned back to the stars. The constellation Menelmacar, Orion as she had once known it, had always been her favorite. In fact it had been one of the only constellations she could find without fail in the night sky. She wasn't entirely sure why thoughts of Voyager had come back into her mind. "Yes, that's the one."

Nelyo shrugged. "Perhaps you should speak to Queen Varda. Maybe she could let you travel the stars?"

But Eve merely laughed. "No, no. I'll stay here on the ground with you fools, thanks. After all, who would keep you and our siblings in line?"

With a chuckle, he shook his head. "I think Finno and Turvo need to be kept in line as much as any of us do."

"Don't tell me you believe the rumors." She frowned. "Nelyo! It's Finno, and Turvo. They aren't planning a coup!"

"Coup?"

"Like… a rebellion."

"Oh."

Eve watched him snapping a skinny twig into many pieces. His red hair hung loose and obscured her view of his face but she could tell by his body language just how tense this line of questioning made him. "Nelyo. Finno's your best friend." She spoke softly.

He sighed, sitting straighter. "Yes. But his family has changed. I never liked Nolofinwë, you know that. Nor Arafinwë."

"I know, I know." She frowned, picking up a large stick and poking the snow dusted ground with it. The mountain wind blew through her hair. With her free hand she readjusted it. "Your mother is going to be sad she missed this."

"Yes." He nodded. "But you two are well above the age of needing permission for this, and neither father would be happy to agree."

Eve knew what he said to be true. Still, she wanted some time alone to do something she hadn't in some time. But before making the decision she was about to make, she decided it was necessary. She wanted to pray.

"Nelyo, I need some time alone," she told him with a small smile. "Just for a few minutes. I'm going to take a walk."

He nodded, standing up with a stretch. "There are many hours before dawn. Vinyarië doesn't start until then. But don't get lost. You aren't exactly stellar at navigating."

"Very funny," replied Eve, sticking her tongue out at the other elf. "Don't worry about me."

He snorted. "Easier said than done." Bidding her farewell, he picked his way between trees, rocks, and shrubbery back to their campsite, leaving Eve by herself.

When he had left, she closed her eyes a took in a massive breath through her nose of cold, winter air. She could smell the evergreens around her, and beyond that, a simple stillness between wind gusts. She smiled.

She went about ten minutes through the forest, picking her way over boulders and down a trail that must've belonged to some sort of large animal. Based on the hoof prints, she guessed a herd of deer. At last she came to a spot where a wide but short waterfall had frozen over, leaving a large pool at its base glittering with a layer of ice. She sat on a rock beside the falls.

Above her, Menelmacar still shined visible. A prayer that she'd learned as a child in her Catholic school came to mind. She began slowly, speaking it aloud.

"Seek Him Who made the Pleiades and Orion, and turns deep darkness into the morning, and darkens the day into night; Who calls for the waters of the sea and pours them out upon the surface of the earth: The Lord is His Name. Amen."

When her voice faltered at the end of her prayer, all she could think of were the first words. "Seek him who had made the Pleiades and Orion…" Here the stars seemed the same as her own, previous reality. Why?

She had heard Lord Melkor speaking in the Great Square not long before, telling of how Eru Iluvatar had changed his ways, shown him purpose above all else. That he, Melkor, was meant to aid the Eldar. That he was meant to show them truths they couldn't even imagine. To bring them gifts like no other.

Then what was her purpose?

"Seek him who had made Orion…" But here, Orion wasn't Orion. It was Menelmacar. Here, what had once been perfection now seemed tainted with bitterness. She wasn't sure she wanted to be here anymore. She wanted her Heaven, with her mother and Sophia and Christopher.

And yet, as she looked at Menelmacar, at Orion the hunter, she realized that maybe Iluvatar and her God she knew from childhood were one in the same. She had toyed with similarities to the idea of Aslan being God from the Chronicles of Narnia books she'd read as a child. But she couldn't understand why that would've been the case in real life. Why couldn't she have gone to normal heaven?

But then… Finno was here. Cute, loveable, dorky, rash Findekáno of the house of Finwë. He meant more to her than anyone ever had in her previous life, except for her family. And yet here, she had a new family also. The House of Fëanáro didn't replace her old family, but Nerdanel had been a wonderful surrogate mother, Fëanáro a steadfast rock, and the brothers… well they meant almost as much to her as Finno himself.

Eve stood from her rocky seat and shook her head. No matter what trials this new world put her through, she would stick with her family here. She couldn't do anything to go back to her old life. Her old life had died all those many years before. She decided she needed to take full advantage of this new one.

Finally satisfied that she had made the right decision to proceed without Nerdanel and Fëanáro's blessing, she returned to camp. The walk back took longer than intended; Nelyo had been correct in saying she was terrible at directions. But once she did get back, and found Finno, Turvo, Nelyo, Káno, and Elenwë sitting in a circle around a large blazing fire, she smiled.

"The traveller returns," Finno told her with a quick wink. He scooted over on the log he had positioned, letting her sit next to him. As Nelyo rolled his eyes, he gave her a kiss. Then he laughed, breaking apart. "I am sorry, Nelyo, but it is too easy to annoy you like this."

Eve cracked up, snuggling against Finno for extra warmth despite the fact that the cold didn't really bother her. It seemed more psychological really. With snow everywhere and a quick wind, she couldn't comprehend not needing warmth. "Just wait till Káno and Elemmírë start officially courting!"

Turvo smirked. "Oh come now, Eve, you know that Nelyo will never succeed in achieving that level of admittance."

"You say that now," countered Nelyo. "Just wait."

Throughout their teasing, Káno merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We are great admirers of-"

"Each other," quipped Elenwë.

"Each other's work," corrected Káno immediately. No one missed the slight flush in his cheeks.

Eve shook her head. "Come on, Káno. You two would be even cuter than those two." She gestured to Turvo and Elenwë. "And talk about a power couple. The greatest wordsmith and the greatest musician this land has ever or will ever see?"

"Agreed." Turvo nodded, pointing to a bag that contained Káno's harp. "And speaking of music, I haven't heard your harp in far too long."

"Yes! Play it!" Eve agreed immediately. "Elenwë, did you bring your flutes?"

She grinned. "Of course, my dear." Elenwë fished them out of her pack and took two small silver flutes out, giving one to Eve and keeping one for herself.

As Káno dug his own instrument out, he smiled to himself. He settled his harp in the correct position and plucked a few strings experimentally. At last he seemed satisfied and turned to them. "What shall we play?"

"Perhaps Elenyalírë?" Elenwe looked at the stars and back to Káno. "That is my favorite of your compositions that I have had the privilege of being a part of."

"It was my honor to have the two of you, and Elemmírë as well," agreed Káno instantly. "Elenyalírë it is."

Eve loved the Elenyalírë as well. The Celestial Song, as it would've been called in her previous, English speaking life, featured three flutes, a harp, and percussion bell type instrument, plus Elemmírë's vocals. Still, she knew it would be beautiful without the three other parts.

They began to play. Eve allowed herself to fall in to the rising and falling, the fluttering and rhythm of her flute playing. The notes danced off their instruments, creating melodies smooth and lively all at the same time.

The others nearly became entranced. In some regard, they were. Káno's music always held a degree of power. Even without words, his music could become spellbinding. Finno, Nelyo, and Turvo closed their eyes.

They continued for nearly an hour. When Elenyalírë came to a close, no one spoke, and Káno almost immediately began plucking carefully at his harp. It fell into the background. The music became an integral, necessary, organic part of the winter mountain forest.

With the fire dying down, Turvo and Nelyo volunteered to go find more good firewood, untouched by the dusting of snow that had fallen recently. The others lay down to rest. But Eve couldn't settle.

Hours later, after Nelyo and Turvo had returned and lay down for the night, Eve tossed where she lay. Finno joined her after a while. He bent down and gestured for her to be quiet before hoisting her up and leading her away so they would not wake the others. He handed her her velvet navy cloak and he hooked on his own grey one.

They didn't go far. A large rock outcropping that reached to the tops of the evergreen trees became their hideout. Finno and Eve scaled it effortlessly. Once at the top, sitting where they could watch the distant Trees and their hue change, they rested.

"Tell me about your old life," Finno began quietly. "You don't speak of it much. But I'd like to know more. If that is okay with you?" He glanced at her hesitantly.

She shrugged, her shoulder against his own. "What did you want to know?"

"Tell me more about the sky ships?"

"Star ships," she corrected with a tiny smile. "We had some, you know. Real ones."

Finno looked at her wide eyed. "You flew between the stars? But I thought you said they were merely from stories!"

She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, sort of. The ones I've mentioned are from stories."

"Like the Voyager, and the Defiant?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Then what were the real ones?" -

"We called the real ones… well space shuttles was one example. Some people called them rocket ships. They didn't travel between the stars, just between our home and," she paused, not knowing how to explain a space station. "One went to our Moon."

"What is a moon?" he asked curiously, turning to face her with a small smile. "Sorry."

She chuckled warmly and shook her head. "It's fine. A moon is like a big silver glowing rock thing in the sky. It marks our night time, kind of like Telperion marks night here."

"A massive glowing rock that shines at night?" He scoffed. "The ways of the Secondborn are odd. And you were confused by our glowing trees!"

She shook her head and laughed again, laying back into Finno comfortably. She could feel his heartbeat. Somehow that comforted her more than any of the familiar stars above could. Just knowing he sat beside her, that was all the assurance she needed.

"I wish to travel between the stars," he said a few moments later, staring up at Menelmacar and then finding Wilwarin the Butterfly as well. "It would be magnificent."

Smiling, Eve closed her eyes again. "I wish it too." After a moment, she began to hum an old tune about the first star in the sky, and making a wish upon it. Soon she added lyrics. "I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. Make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes will come true."

She felt Finno chuckling quietly. After that she didn't remember much, not even what came of her dreaming. All she knew is she woke up the next morning against him on the rocky platform and together they made their way back to camp as Laurelin began to shine through the winter forest.

A few minutes after their return, the others roused. Immediately attention turned to Eve. For they could now celebrate her Begetting Day.

"In your old home, you celebrated your begetting Day on the last of your year," Nelyo reminded her as he always did. "But we choose to celebrate it on the first of our year, as you began a new life with us just as the world does today." He handed everyone a travel skin of wine. "And so we thank Iluvatar for bringing you to us."

Eve blushed and raised her wine skin. "And I thank Iluvatar for bringing me to you."

Several cheers went up as the drank their wine and ate. Eve had found out long ago that Begetting Days meant less partying and more close companionship, so she found this camping trip perfect.

"And now, if you two are sure," Elenwë began about ten minutes later, "we can proceed with why we are really here."

Eve and Finno looked at each other in hesitation and excitement. Finno held at his hand and she took it immediately. They didn't miss Elenwë's gleeful grin at their silent answer. Everyone stood as they moved into a more open area away from the fire.

Retrieving a small velvet bag from his pack, Nelyo handed it to Eve. Turvo did the same with his brother. Eve glanced at Káno who nodded in encouragement.

Káno stood between them, with Nelyo to Eve's right and Turvo to Finno's left. The couple faced each other, and Elenwe watched beside her husband.

Kano began the betrothal ceremony. "Findekáno, son of Nolofinwë, do you pledge to enter unto the period of betrothal with Eve Elmendë?"

"I do."

"Eve, called Elmendë," he continued, "do you pledge to enter unto the period of betrothal with Findekáno?"

"I do."

Káno grinned widely and nodded at them. He gestured to both. "Then you may exchange the rings."

Eve fished the ring for Finno out of her small velvet bag. Nelyo had fashioned it. Crafted of moonstone and sapphires, with vines and leaves around it, the ring spoke of just how much mastery the eldest son of Fëanáro still held over the forge. She slid it on to Finno's finger.

He took his ring for eve from Turvo. Finno had asked Nelyo to make his as well, though none knew this. As he drew the ring for Eve out of the red velvet bag, she gasped. Crafted of a golden band with three sculpted gold flowers, the band itself was only outdone by the tiny, dazzlingly cut rubies in the center of each.

When at last the rings were exchanged, they kissed, and Eve started tearing up with joy. Suddenly all the troubles of the House of Finwë melted away. They seemed unimportant. What mattered was right in front of her: Findekáno, her future husband, and her best friends Nelyafinwë, Elenwë, Kánafinwë, and Turukáno. Life was good.


	12. Chapter 11: The Other House

_A/N: Here we gooo. I know a lot of you read specifically because you enjoy the Eve/Finno stuff, but this story requires a much larger focus across all the members of the House of Finwe. After all, it's important to see how we get from paradise in ADKoH to hell in A Different Kind of Hell, next 'book'. A couple reviews I didn't get a chance to reply to:_

 _ **Broken ingot** \- Yes, it was one of the last "good times". However an overarching theme of this trilogy is going to be how despite horrific tragedy, belief in each other and love (familial, platonic, romantic) can still thrive. So there will always be happy chapters._

 _ **ColdOnePaul** \- The Star Trek references are not an accident. They are going to continue throughout this story and, primarily, the third. I have one specific scene in mind towards the end of the third story where the use of these Star Trek references will hopefully become clear. And yes, DS9 and Voyager have always been my favorite and Janeway was the first real "Strong Female Character" example I came across in media. I watched Voyager reruns as a ten year old and saw how strong Janeway and B'Elanna and Seven were/are, and latched onto that. Eve being a bit of a Trekkie actually was inspired by that and a tag on Ao3 I found for a modern Silmarillion AU which had #FingonIsATrekkie. For some reason that worked really well and I saw a way to incorporate it here, and again, there will be key scenes were parallels and references will be made throughout to Star Trek, particularly Voyager._

 _ **Daughterofthechief** \- I also am a "feanorian apologist". I do not excuse their actions, but I find them very realistic given their circumstances. I hate how many people just call Feanor a villian (don't get me wrong, he commits evil deeds) and call him overcome by greed. When you read the text of the Silmarillion: "Then Feanor rose, and lifting up his hand before Manwe he curse Melkor, naming him Morgoth, the Black Foe of the World; and by that name only was he known to the Eldar ever after. And he cursed also the summons of Manwe and the hour in which he came to Taniquetil, **thinking in the madness of his rage and grief that had he been at Formenos his strength would have availed more than to be slain also, as Melkor had purposed. Then Feanor ran from the Ring of Doom, and he fled into the night; for his father was dearer to him than the Light of Valinor or the peerless works of his hands; and who among sons, of Elves or of Men, have held their fathers of greater worth.** " When you read this text, its clear to me at least that A) he is acting from madness and B) he is overcome by grief primarily for the death of his father, not the theft of the jewels. But when it becomes clear that his father is not coming back, he latches onto the Silmarils as a way to reclaim something of his father and his life, and as a way to achieve revenge. And The Valar refusing to aid in their assault on Morgoth prior to the kinslaying infuriates me. The Valar in general infuriate me. So yes, I am a Feanorian sympathizer. _

_Without further ado, and after that wonderfully long rant, I present Chapter Eleven._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Other House**

* * *

 **1450**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

It had been a long time since all the children of Nolofinwë had gone on a trip together. This time they went to their parents' summer home in the middle of Yavanna's plains. Irissë insisted they all go. And this time, she invited Artanis along as well.

The two women chatted on horseback as they approached the home. Behind them, the three brothers laughed lightly, Aro teasing Finno about something from atop his massive black mare. As the company approached the large cottage, they dismounted together.

"Stable the horses and then come inside," ordered Irissë as she finished doing it for her own grey horse. "I have a surprise for you all."

Aro finished first and with youthful exuberance jogged into the house. He had to bend slightly to not hit the door frame, but it didn't deter him. Irisse shook her head in amusement from where she stood insidel. She directed him to his bedroom.

The first thing he saw was a note on the dresser across from his bed. He picked it up. It had been written by Irissë, her clear scrolling Tengwar easily recognizable.

 _"_ _Aro-_

 _I have a gift for you. Do you remember when you were first born, how I would tell you stories of the early days of the world. Mother and father taught them first to me, and then I to you. Stories of Valaraukar and flaming beasts, of the great victory of Eönwë on the fields of the Eastern Lands. We learned stories of Oromë and his great Hunt of the Orcs._

 _What story had always fascinated you most? I think it was Eönwë's final stand against Melkor himself before Oromë and Tulkas rescued him. And do you remember what he wielded? Not a bow, nor a spear._

 _But a sword._

 _With love,_

 _Iri"_

Aro turned around, looking for whatever she had meant to give him. At last his gaze landed on his bed. Something sat wrapped in a silk cloth. The gift seemed at least three feet long, perhaps more. He gently unwrapped it.

A sword.

He marveled at it. The hilt and blade were crafted of a steel compound, and in the center of his crossguard, a teal and purple fluorite stone offered even more glittering glory. The blade had not been sharpened.

Carrying it carefully back into the massive main room, he found Irissë grinning. Her white dress had been replaced by a white riding outfit: pants and a long-sleeved shirt, with a skirt wrapping around the back but split up the middle. In her hand she held her own sword. It contained a purple and white tourmaline stone.

Finno came striding in. "Iri, where-"

"Hrávien," she replied immediately with a grin. "The Hunters decided to create them, and Hrávien shared the idea with me. I figured I would share it with you, and had these crafted by the Hunters' personal smith, Rusco's brother."

The eldest sibling held up his steel sword, marveling at his reflection in the steel blade. A small smile formed across his face. He felt the iridescent opaline moonstone crossguard gem carefully. "Magnificent."

Turvo and Artanis joined them as well. The former looked hesitant, holding his sword carefully and looking closely at the lapis lazuli accent piece. But then he glanced over at the others and saw their eagerness.

Artanis' eyes narrowed in excitement. Her sword had been crafted of steel also, with a honey-golden amber stone at the center. She smiled at Irisse, glad the woman had not forgotten her. She enjoyed sport as much as the next man.

"Well, shall I show you how to use it?" asked Irissë expectantly.

Finno nodded immediately. "Yes!"

They went out into the fields around their summer home. Aro and Finno immediately paired up, so Turvo and Artanis joined together as well. Iri brought her sword up and began to demonstrate proper positioning as Hrávien had shown her. They copied.

Laurelin's golden light filled the area with warmth. Within a few hours they decided to call it quits for the time being. Finno got himself a wooden cup full of water and lounged in a rocking chair behind the house that faced a large lake. He wondered what Eve was up to.

As he sat ruminating, Turvo came outside to join him. The summer air had a slow, gentle breeze that blew the nearby trees of Oromë's forest. The lake they faced sat half encased by the woods, and half in the open fields. His younger brother stood beside him, sipping a glass of white wine.

"Thinking of Eve?" Turvo asked after a few quiet moments.

Finno flashed a small smile. "How did you know?"

"Because I am thinking of Elenwë," he revealed, turning to face his older brother. After a nod, he sat down beside Finno. "And you always play with the end of your braid when you're deep in thought."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to stop doing that. Can't have you guessing my thoughts all the time."

Turvo sighed. With his wine glass he gestured to the lake and the forest. "I can tell you want to go out there."

Finno rolled his eyes. "More twirling of my hair?"

But his brother just laughed at him. "No. Experience. Every time we come to this place you go do something rash and stupid."

"Like what," scoffed Finno.

"Like that time you pushed Iri into the lake to teach her to swim," said Turvo immediately. "Or the time you decided to go hunting but forgot your bow until you were three hours into the forest. I seem to recall that father had to do it that night, but then, I was little. Maybe I'm wrong. We could always ask mother-"

"Point taken," he grumbled.

Turvo smiled. "Please, by all means, go do something rash and stupid. It's always very entertaining."

After a brief moment of tense silence, they both laughed lightly and shook their heads, watching the sky begin bathing in silver light at the absence of gold. The lake reflected Varda's stars like a mirror.

"If we have swords, Turvo, it might be interesting to see armor like Eönwë used to wear," Finno began hesitantly. "Can you imagine the wonder we would inspire with suits of armor? Grand capes and shields with our houses emblazoned upon them?" Finno grinned.

Turvo sighed. "Finno-"

"House sigils, Turvo!" He gestured to his own blue and gold and black riding gear. "Not just colors, but the actual house crests."

"I don't know."

"Are you not proud of your house," countered Finno instantly, standing and striding forward a few feet. Then he turned back to his brothers. "Are you not proud to be a Noldo?"

Turvo glared at him. "Of course I am proud, Findekáno. You are not alone in your love of our house."

"Then what is wrong?"

He shook his head in concern. "We do not know who else holds these swords. What if the sons of Fëanáro-"

Finno groaned. "Turvo! Do not tell me you believe all the rumors? That they are planning to overthrow King Finwë and subjugate our house?"

With a glare, Turvo shook his head. "No. Fëanáro loves his father too much to take power that way."

"That way?"

"I just suggest we tread carefully. Keep our knowledge hidden. There is no reason to go brandishing weapons and sigils and armor around Tirion while tensions mount." He sighed. "Perhaps someday something will repair the hurt that seems to keep growing between the elder and younger houses. But that hasn't happened yet."

Finno frowned. He turned from his ever-wise younger brother and looked out over the lake again. By now the light of Laurelin had faded completely, giving full dominion to Telperion over the night sky. Hesitation caused him to refrain from replying.

The sound of a the door to the house caused both men to turn. Their younger brother came out with a small smile and his own glass of wine. "You two left me with the women. How dare you."

"Take a seat," Turvo offered quickly with a smile.

Aro nodded and pulled over a third rocking chair. He put it beside Finno's own and sat down. The eldest still stood staring out over the water and towards the forest. Finally, having made up his mind, he turned back. "Very well, Turvo. I'll defer to you for now. We'll keep the weapons secret, and not display our colors quite yet. But perhaps not forever, as you said."

"And Eve?"

Finno paused. He looked at Turvo sadly. "I do not wish to divide her loyalties, which is a possibility since it is likely the sons of Feanaro know about weapons too. For Tyelko is a Hunter, and I find it unlikely he has the patience nor desire to keep the swords to himself. For now I will keep her in the dark with these."

Turvo nodded. "I shall do the same with Elenwë."

"But we do not need to hide these from each other," Aro argued. "Not those of us who know now. And it is likely Artanis will teach her own siblings."

"If she does so, I will tell Findo what we decided here," Turvo said immediately. "He'll listen to me."

"Even against his better judgement?" asked Finno.

Turvo shrugged. "I believe so."

They fell quiet again. Finno sat down in the chair, between his two younger brothers. They watched a great flock of birds dance in a multitude of shapes in the sky before returning to roost in their trees. Lightning bugs glittered around them and soon Aro left to rest inside.

Finno closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, taking in the smells of the summer night. There were wildflowers nearby, and their sweet nectar wafted through the air on the wind. He could hear the gentle lapping of the tiny waves on the lake shore. And Turvo's quiet breathing beside him added yet another layer.

Part of him wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to break the subtle summer ambience. Peace reigned here. Far be it from he to break that peace. So instead he stayed quiet, thinking about Eve and wondering how her maidens' trip with Elenwë and Amarië was going.

His thoughts drifted also to Nelyo. The two of them had been growing further and further apart since a few years after Finno and Eve's betrothal years ago. They weren't on poor terms. They just always seemed to find time for other things as opposed to each other.

Finno knew that Turvo, in his heart, missed the companionship he used to share with Nelyo and Káno. It had never been as strong as Nelyo and Finno, but it had been present. Now most of the House of Fëanáro avoided all but Finno like the plague, even the Ambarussa. He thought that to be the most grievous of all the estrangements. It took Finno effort to remind himself that the twins, while still relatively young, were by no means children. He still remembered them as such.

Though he understood his brother's hesitance to display their house emblems, Finno thought it could be used to unify them. All the children of Finwë had heraldry that recalled their father Finwë's. If they could just remember that each of them remained loyal to the other.

But he also knew Fëanáro would never agree to associate with the younger houses. He glared over the lake at the trees, thinking of the other lord. No, Fëanáro could only see bitterness and jealousy where Nolofinwë and Arafinwë were involved, and outright refused to associate at all with Findis or Irímë.

Finally his anger got the better of his patience. "Have you heard the rumors that are being spread against us," he muttered fiercely. "The ones claiming that we are attempting to drive Lady Nerdanel away? And that we are planning to take over the kingship?" He gripped the rocking chair's arms. "Disgraceful."

Turvo nodded. "I have heard them. I am hardly surprised."

"Why?"

He shrugged in response, rocking back and forth a bit as the crickets chirped in the silence. Then he continued after some thought. "The House of Fëanáro, and all those that follow him… they have always seen the marriage of Indis and Finwë as a usurpation of Fëanáro. And they dislike having a Vanya on the throne. It is natural that they would use words, their only weapon, or at least only public weapon, to debase us."

"I suppose," mumbled Finno in response. He twirled the bottom of his braid absentmindedly. Finally he stood. "I'm going swimming."

Turvo stared at him. "Now?"

"Yes."

The younger of two shook his head and rolled his eyes. "This is what I meant by rash action. You haven't actually rested in days, Findekáno."

"Oh please, brother. Do not 'Findekáno' me." Finno took off his cloak and laid it on the chair. "Go get some rest, if you are so tired Turvo."

He nodded. "I will." Bidding his brother goodnight, he got up and went inside. As he walked through the door to find a fire blazing in the main room, he went instead to the bottles of wine and poured himself another glass. He was surprised to find Aro still sitting by himself in the main room near the fire. "What are you doing up, Aro? I'm sure you're tired. We barely rested while coming here."

The other elf shrugged. "I find it difficult to rest these days. Between the trouble with the house of Fëanáro, and my own doubts as to what to do with these weapons, tonight I've been preoccupied with my thoughts."

Turvo nodded, sitting across from him. "Perhaps you should get away from the city of Tirion more often?" Then he paused and chuckled. "Unless you're still interested in that maiden from the court, the musician? What was her name?"

"Marillië," replied Aro with a blush. "She's a flutist."

Turvo smiled. "She's the one with the short hair, correct? But to her shoulders, in dark brown."

"Yes."

With a quiet chuckle, he stood from his seat and laid a hand on Aro's shoulder as he walked past. "Don't let Finno know." He went to his bedroom and laid down. His shoulders sagged in exhaustion and he let the bed melt beneath his body.


	13. Chapter 12: Familial Bonds

_A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Familial Bonds**

* * *

 **1465**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

"Why did you bring me down here?" Eve laughed lightly as Nelyo covered her eyes. He and Moryo had slowly led her down into their massive basement in Tirion. Now she stood at the bottom of their stairs with eyes closed and anticipation mounting. "Seriously, guys?"

"We've been working on a project for many years now," Nelyo explained. "And we decided it was time you saw it."

He uncovered her eyes and she blinked in the light of the raging fire. Before her, Moryo stood holding a sword. She gaped at it. The hilt had been crafted of tindalta metal, a metal she knew only Fëanáro and Curvo specialized in here.

"Here." Moryo handed over the sheathed blade. "It's yours."

Eve took it carefully before unsheathing it. To her surprise, it felt light in her hands. She marveled at the stone in the crossguard. A massive circular purple-pink crystal cut in thousands of ways glittered in the light of the fire. It seemed to dance like a flame itself.

Nelyo began to explain it. "It's a-"

"Sword," she finished. "I know what it is. We had them on earth, a long time before I was born. They're weapons."

"Yes," Moryo nodded. "For protection and for sport."

"This is the first time I've seen a sword in Valinor," asked Eve carefully. "It's wonderfully crafted. Who else has them?"

Nelyo paused. "Our family at the least. The Hunters of Oromë have presumably told their families. And we guess that both the House of Nolofinwë and the House of Arafinwë do as well." He tilted his head in thought. "So Finno has not told of these."

"No." Eve shook her head. "No he hasn't."

"Guess Findekáno isn't as truthful as he pretends," Moryo quipped as he polished his own sword. His had been made also of tindalta with a polished onyx stone in the hilt. "Shame."

But she shook her head "Maybe they don't have them."

"We are quite sure they do, though they refuse to admit it," Nelyo countered. "After all, we think Hrávien taught Irissë. And she definitely would've shown her brothers."

Eve stood silent for a minute. She felt sure that if Finno did have swords that he must've had a very good reason for keeping it a secret from her. They told each other everything. But she realized then that this was going to be a problem. She looked at her brothers and frowned. "I assume you want me to keep this a secret from him."

"Obviously," snorted Moryo.

Nelyo rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yes. Finno and his house are not like they used to be. They are secretive, distrustful of us-"

"Says you," bit back Eve in frustration. "All of you are like that now. You haven't gone on a trip with Finno in years, Nelyo. Why!"

The redhead glared and bristled, crossing his arms defiantly. He turned away from Eve and looked into the fire nearby. When he didn't respond, Eve continued.

"You are supposed to put on a good example," she ranted. "You, Káno too. You're just going to roll over and take this, these rumors and secrets? You're going to address them? Go talk to Finno, to Turvo. Go talk to Findo. I mean good grief!"

Nelyo grumbled angrily at her. "You think they will listen to me? No. Nolofinwë's house is as stubborn as our own. Maybe Findo would apologize, but Turvo?" He scoffed. "In what world do you live, Eve, thinking they will apologize?"

"In a world where elves are good people," she stressed. "I'm living in a world where I have seen how wonderful you all are, how deeply you guys care for each other-"

"But you have heard the things they say of us," Moryo countered furiously. He waved his own sword around. "That we are the reason behind the hatred of Nolofinwë's house, they we have inspired our followers to defile the others' names. I for one will not stand it!"

Eve sighed. "Then talk to them."

"Someday," assured Nelyo. "For now, I am going to train you to use the sword, in case something happens."

"Like what?!"

Nelyo frowned. "We don't know. Nolofinwë's followers grow more restless by the day. We may need to defend ourselves." Seeing her going to object, he continued. "Eve, do this for me. Please."

She stared at him carefully. With her heart beating faster at the thought of having to keep this secret from Finno, she was overcome by her love for Nelyo and knew he just wanted the best for her. So she nodded. "Fine. But promise me that you won't give up on Finno and Turvo and Aro. Please."

"I will do my best."

Moryo retreated back above ground, eager for lunch. He left the two auburn haired elves to train. Nelyo started her out slowly, with foot work and basic grip on the weapon. She picked it up fairly quickly like he and his brothers had. He could tell how hesitant she felt. But he pushed her to continue.

With a small smile, he reminded her later that weapons weren't just for attack. "After all, someday maybe we will be able to add swordplay to the competitions at the festivals. And then you can win!"

"Maybe," she replied with a small chuckle as the broke for water. As they headed up the stairs, leaving their swords in the basement, she shrugged. "I still think you'd have a better chance of winning than I."

Nelyo laughed but nodded as he retrieved some water for the two of them. He handed her a cup. "Probably. But that's beside the point." Then he paused and a tiny smile tugged at the edges of his mouth until he finally seemed to make up his mind. "Come on. We're going to the forge."

"Whose forge?"

"Curvo and Nixiel's."

Eve smiled. Curvo and Nixiel had married the previous winter, in a ceremony in Formenos. The ceremony had been quiet and simple.

They hooked on their cloaks, for winter raged on in full swing. A layer of snow crunched beneath their boots as they walked along the quiet streets of Tirion. Many inhabitants of the city went south or west, away from the Pelori, for the winter months. But the House of Fëanáro stayed put for the most part. Eve took a deep breath of the chilly air and smiled.

It took them about twenty-five minutes to reach Curvo's house with Nixiel in Tirion. On the side of it he had built a massive indoor forge. Nelyo went up to the front of the house and knocked on the wooden door. To his surprise, Pityo answered.

"Pityo?" said Eve curiously.

"Hello!" The twin opened the door for them, allowing them inside out of the cold. He smiled. "We're all inside."

"We?" asked Nelyo.

He nodded. "Telvo, Nixiel, and Curvo. And me of course."

"Why?" Eve wondered aloud as they took off their snow covered boots. "Hosting a party?"

Pityo laughed. "No! Getting measured for a shield."

"Shield?" Eve turned to Nelyo in surprise. "So not just swords!"

Nelyo merely led her into the forge section of Curvo's house. They found the homeowners measuring Telvo. They looked up upon the entrance of the others.

"Hello Eve!" Nixiel smiled at her warmly. The woman's black hair had been tied up out of her flushed face from the heat of the forge. "Are we getting her armor as well?"

"Do you want it?" asked Curvo.

Eve paused. "Not at the moment."

Curvo nodded. "Fine by me. Though you will be receiving a cloak with our house sigil on it. We've already placed the order with Nixiel's sister."

"How is Linquenis?" Eve took up a seat in a wooden chair at one of Curvo's draft tables. "I haven't seen her in awhile."

Nixiel smiled. "She is doing well! She's been trying to set up our friend with Nelyo here." The maiden winked at the redhead.

Nelyo scoffed. "I will make my own decisions on who, if anyone, I marry."

"I don't know, you might like her," Nixiel teased. "Her name is Lilótëa."

Curvo finished his measurements of Telvo and pushed his youngest brother away. Telvo, in turn, went over to Eve. He gave her a quick hug upon her insistence. She was about to say something when they heard a knock at Curvo's door. Eve volunteered to go see who it was.

When she opened the door, she grinned. "Nerdanel!" She looked at the woman before her who stood holding a steaming pot of food. "Hey!"

Nerdanel smiled. "Hello Eve! Curvo didn't tell me you were over here."

"Nelyo and I just got here." she stood aside so her surrogate mother could walk in. "What did you cook?"

They chatted for a minute in the dining room before heading back to where everyone gathered in the forge. All the sons of Fëanáro grinned when Nerdanel came in, and Nixiel smiled warmly as well.

"Hello mother!" Nelyo got up and gave her a hug. "I smelled your cooking and figured it was you."

Curvo nodded as he looked over the measurements. "I told her the Ambarussa were here."

Eve had never quite gotten over the fact that the House of Fëanáro had eight stones which basically functioned as phones. The Palantíri reminded her of something from her previous life, but she couldn't quite place it. So she just assumed they were elven phones. Each son had one, plus a master stone for the parents, though for now Telvo allowed Finwë to use his stone since he lived and travelled with his twin all the time.

"Yes he did," Nerdanel joked. "So I figured I'd bring food."

Telvo nodded. "It's much appreciated. These two might be good at smithing, but they lack cooking skills."

A chuckle came from Nixiel. "I feel like I should take offense at that but you're not wrong. That is one thing I am fairly lacking in."

Nelyo laughed. "Well Curvo is too, so it's not your fault."

Nerdanel smiled sadly at her children. She glanced around the forge, saw the stash of weapons and armor. But she seemed happy to see a large banner in the back of the forge with the crest of the House of Fëanáro. She turned to Curvo. "What is your current project?"

"A few things," he said quickly, motioning to the pile of sketches and notes on his drafting desk. "I am trying to get light armor done for all of us. Tyelko suggested in a golden-bronze metal. I also sent instructions to Nixiel's sister for ten red capes with our house sigil. Once she makes the capes themselves, I will need to create custom hooks for the armor."

Nerdanel nodded, looking over his work. "Impressive. I see inspiration here from Eönwë's own armor, and the armor of his fighters."

Nixiel came over and pointed to a specific sketch. "This is the one I like the most. I think it's the most feasible, and the least encumbering."

"I agree," said Nerdanel quickly. "And I think Tyelko is right about the bronze. It will go well with the red material of the cloaks."

Nelyo, sitting next to Eve on the draft table, turned conversation away from Curvo's projects. "How's our father?"

Nerdanel stiffened. "Oh you know. Always busy these days. He goes from one project to the next, and he's constantly taking trips to Formenos for only Manwë knows what reason." She shook her head. "I haven't seen him laugh in years."

"What have you been up to while he's away?" Nixiel asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Busying myself with my own work. Sculptures don't sculpt themselves after all. I still have plenty of commissions to get done."

"You're skill only seems to improve, which I hardly thought possible," Eve said quickly with a smile. "I saw your latest piece when it was on display in the Square a few weeks ago."

Nerdanel warmly smiled. "Thank you my dear. I do my best."

"How you managed to sculpt such a perfect image of a Lorien flower." Eve smiled and shook her head. "They're hard enough to paint!"

Nerdanel laughed. "And yet you have managed it. Though I will say your architectural paintings have always been my favorite. Your painting of the palace at Tirion in the evening is simply phenomenal."

Blushing profusely, she turned away smiling. Pityo laughed at her and shook his head. With Curvo finally finished making initial notes, they all retired in to the dining room for food. As they ate, Nelyo told the family of how he had begun training Eve.

"I've never held a sword, but I've seen and heard of people using them in my old life," she revealed to the others like she had to Nelyo. "They're dangerous."

Nerdanel nodded, frustrated. "Yes. And I'm not sure I see why my sons think them necessary."

"Defense!" Curvo argued immediately. "Sport."

"Fun," Telvo added with laughter.

Nerdanel didn't have a response. Ever since Curvo had shown Fëanáro the first attempt at swordcraft, she had felt uneasy. If it had been her choice, she would've forbidden Telvo and Eve at least. She could tell nothing good would come of the weapons. But she had decided long ago that she would not control her adult children. They had a right to make their own choices, however poorly decided those choices were.


	14. Chapter 13: Revelations

A/N: Good news! The story is almost completely written. It will have (likely) 20 chapters in all, plus the prologue, and maybe an epilogue. I'm not sure about the last of those. But I'm so excited to share it all with you!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Revelations**

* * *

 **1475**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

Waiting on the front porch of Eve and Amarië's house shouldn't have been as stressful as it seemed to be that day. But as Finno waited for his betrothed to return from a multi month maidens' trip across Valinor, he couldn't help but be shaking a little. He knew they had planned on returning today. He just hoped the women stuck to their plan.

After sitting on the step for several hours with a small bouquet of white roses, he finally caught sight of several horses coming down the lane. He saw Amarië and Elenwë, he saw youthful Marillië, and finally he saw Eve.

Elenwë laughed at him when Eve and Amarië dismounted at their house. She looked at Finno and shook her head. "And you used to say that Turvo and I were hopelessly romantic."

He rolled his eyes and kissed Eve in front of the others with a smirk. Then he handed her the flowers. When he turned back to Elenwë, he quipped, "Turvo wanted to be here but he decided that rest was more important."

Laughing, Eve blushed at the flowers. "Finno be nice."

Marillië smiled from atop her white horse. - "Come on, let's leave these two."

They did so, Elenwe and Marillie heading further into Tirion. Amarie went inside after stabling her horse in their yard, leaving Finno and Eve alone.

"Let me go put these in water," Eve said as she and Finno went inside. "And then I'm free!"

Finno chuckled. "Good. Because I've got something to show you."

Eve pulled a ceramic blue vase down from where it had been stared and pumped water into it from their well water faucet. Once she had done so, and decided the roses looked nice, she turned back to Finno who had thus far remained silent.

"What?" asked Eve.

He smirked. "Nothing. I was just busy watching you."

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, she shook her head. "There has got to be something more worthwhile than watching me cut and arrange flowers."

"No," he replied. "There's not."

Eve laughed and joined him where he stood. "You said there was something you wanted to show me?"

Finno nodded. "It's at my house. Come on."

He took her hand and they walked out into the lane. It took about twenty minutes to reach Finno and Aro's house together. They went inside.

"Now what I'm about to show you doesn't go beyond us, alright?" he said quickly, closing the door to their house and rushing ahead of her. "It's a secret."

"Sure." She nodded. "Lay it on me."

He took a wrapped package from behind a couch and when she saw the size, her heart dropped. She knew what it was. But she had to pretend she didn't.

"This is a sword," Finno told her, unwrapping the silk cloth and unsheathing the blunted blade. It had been crafted of steel, and on the hilt sat a blue spinel crystal. He offered it to her. "Take it!"

She forced a smile and took hold of it. The steel made the blade heavier than her advanced tindalta sword from her brothers. With a twirl, Eve examined it. But that must've confused her betrothed.

"You've held one before, then?" asked Finno quickly. Her hesitation made him even more suspicious. "Recently, by the looks of it."

"Finno-"

"Your family then. They've been training you?" He frowned in frustration. "We had suspicions that the House of Fëanáro was creating weapons. How many do they have? What are they planning to do with them?"

"I promised them not to discuss it," she replied apologetically. "But they're not planning to use them. They want to learn swordplay for sport."

Finno stared at her unconvinced. "You don't expect me to believe that."

Eve glared and stood straighter. "Actually, yeah, I do. You're family to them. Especially to Káno and Nelyo. I can't believe you, all of you." She placed the blade down and gestured with her hands. "I mean come off it. All of you. Just sit down and talk!"

"I will do so if they will do so," Finno bit back fiercely. "But they will not. They are blinded by arrogance and pride."

Eve scoffed. "And your house is not? Please, Finno. Your father, you, Turvo, Iri. Even Aro. You're all as proud of yourselves and your house as Fëanáro and his sons are of theirs. They may be a little less tactful about it, but all of you are the proudest group I've ever met."

"And why shouldn't we be? We have had to learn to be proud to stand strong alongside Fëanáro," he argued immediately. "There is no secret that our grandfather has always held Fëanáro in a special place in his heart, and his sons also. We became proud to fight with that."

"Fight?" Eve shook her head. "There is. No. fight. You're family, in paradise." she huffed and turned to him in exasperation. "What the hell has happened to this family? To everyone?" Sitting down in despair, she put her head in her hands and sighed. "Everything is changing."

Finno frowned also and sat beside her. He leaned over and kissed her head. "I am sorry. You are in a unique position. As an adopted member of the elder house, and betrothed to me of the younger… it must be hard."

She choked on a few tears. "I just want to help everyone back together. I don't understand what's happening. There are rumors and lies everywhere. This is madness."

"Indeed," he murmured. "But it is reality now."

She looked over at him. "When was the last time you and Nelyo spent real, serious time together?"

He didn't answer. Instead he stood, picking up her sword. He looked at it carefully and frowned again. "Here." He offered it to her. "You should keep it, even though I am sure that Curufinwë has managed to craft something more elaborate than this for you."

She took the hilt, grasping his hand as she did so. She lingered in that spot for a moment. "Thank you, Finno."

He sat across from her, pulling a chair closer. When she had set the sword back in its sheath and laid it away, he quickly took her still shaking hands. He didn't know if they shook from anger or from fear or sadness. But it didn't matter to him.

"Eve, look at me."

She did so.

"We will get through this." He bit his lip for a moment as they stared at each other. He nodded again. "We will get through this. No matter what. Together."

"Together," she agreed.

Finno sent her a small smile. "Now. Want to see which of us is better at the sword?"

With a laugh, Eve shook her head. "Not today. Today, can we just… stay here."

He smiled at her. "Of course."

"Good." Eve chuckled lightly and shook her head.

They sat quietly, not speaking, not doing anything but enjoying each other's company. Moments later that peace shattered as someone rushed in the door and slammed it closed. Finno rolled his eyes with a rueful smile, turning to see who had come in.

"Oh. My apologies," joked Aro as he saw them sitting together. "I did not know you had come over, Eve."

She shook her head with a smirk. "Trust you to ruin a perfectly romantic moment."

He scoffed. "Please. You two have plenty of romantic moments."

"Just wait until you and Marillië spend more time around the rest of us," Finno teased him.

"Oh I spent plenty of time with her," Eve reminded them. "She's wonderful, and my guess is she can be plenty romantic." She winked at Aro.

Aro waltzed over and eased himself into a chair. He put his long legs up onto an ottoman and yawned. He smirked as Finno rolled his eyes. "I mean, I suppose I could leave. But I do so enjoy this chair."

"Stay as long as you like," Eve assured him, though her tone mocked him ever so slightly. She stretched out, leaning against Finno's shoulder. Then she smiled at him. "So, how have you been. I've been gone for awhile after all."

He rolled his eyes. "You've not been gone that long, Eve."

"Humor me."

Aro laughed. "Very well. I've been well. Turvo, Finno, and I have been working on a few ideas for a begetting day gift for Elenwë."

She grinned. "Oh? What've you come up with?"

"Turvo thought to make something." Aro paused. With a short laugh, he shook his head. "That's as far as we got."

Eve chuckled at his sheepish expression. "A good starting point. How about a sculpture? You guys could commission it from Nerdanel."

"Perhaps." Finno hesitated. "But we would rather not involve that half of the family if possible. I know Lady Nerdanel is in no way against us," he immediately added when Eve went to protest, "but we also do not want to provoke Feanaro."

As Eve sat up straighter, Aro found his boots suddenly extremely interesting. He had no interest in provoking Eve, but clearly Finno didn't take that into consideration.

"Findékano," she started fiercely, "Nerdanel is the nicest person I have ever met. Asking her to help you and your brothers will not provoke her, nor Fëanáro." She hesitated. "Actually, I'm fairly sure Fëanáro and Nerdanel are more at odds than you realize. She might welcome to opportunity to do a job that brings together both houses."

"You know, there would be an easier way to bring together the houses," Finno replied with a smirk. "It involves a wedding."

Instantly Eve shut her mouth and started trying to hide her grin. "Finno, don't distract me when I'm yelling at you."

"Why not?" Finno winked at her, putting his arm around her. "It's fun."

She groaned, trying to regain her straight face. But just as she went to continue scolding him, he spoke up again, and Aro started laughing as she struggled to control herself.

"I was thinking. Who should we invite?" Finno sat back into the chair and removed his arm from her. "Turvo and Elenwë definitely. Findo and Amarië. You'd probably insist on Nelyo and Káno." He sent her a wink.

"Of course. My entire family is going to come to our wedding thank you very much," replied Eve with a nod. "And your family too." She turned to Aro. "I expect you to be there with Marillië."

Aro snickered. "Of course, my lady."

Then she turned back to Finno. "But back to the matter at hand. Just ask Nerdanel-"

"If I can marry you?" He planted a kiss on her lips to which she rolled her eyes as they broke apart. "Yes I think I'll definitely ask her that."

"No. Ask if she can make the sculpture." She pushed him away. "Finno! Pay attention."

He started laughing then, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. Lady Nerdanel. Of course."

"She'd be delighted to sculpt it for Turvo, I'm sure."

With a shrug, he stood. "That's up to him. It's for his wife, after all." Finno poured himself a glass of water. After a large drink, he wiped his mouth and leaned against the nearby dining room table. "What do you think, Aro?"

"I think we should get back to talking about when you two are finally going to get married and put the rest of us out of our misery." He gestured to the two of them. "After all, you've been betrothed for years. Why haven't you just gotten married yet?"

Eve frowned. With a sigh, she finally answered when she saw Finno waiting for her response. "I am unsure of whether or not my family will agree to attend. And I want them to." She shook her head and looked out the window. Then she turned back to Aro. "I suppose I was hoping things would improve between us all."

Aro nodded, more serious than before. "Perhaps."

"We will overcome this," Finno assured Eve as much as his brother, seeing her face drawn in concern. "Maybe we can heal the rift between our two houses. Maybe it is time we forced us all to sit down together and talk."

Eve nodded immediately. "I've been saying that for years. Don't pretend that's some bright idea you just got all of a sudden."

Finno cracked a smile. "No. It's not. But your words finally reached my head."

"Good," said Eve with a grin. She got up and walked over to where he stood and kissed him. "Then together we'll do something about this dumb schism. Together."

Aro's groaned caused them to break their second kiss. He glared at them. "The sooner you two receive your own house, the better."

They all laughed. Eve loved the sound of laughter, especially when it came from her friends. It gave her even more of a reason to heal the House of Finwë; they needed to laugh together again.


	15. Chapter 14: A Promise

_A/N: Enjoy! This one's a fun one._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **A Promise**

* * *

 **1477**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

When she woke on that bright winter morning, Eve climbed out of bed and went to the window. A large, black raven swooped down on to snow dusted ground, hopping about and leaving little footprints on the road. She felt herself tensing. To calm down, she opened the window and took a deep breath of cold air. The smell of the snow soothed her.

Eve turned when a quiet knock sounded on her door. She called for Amarië to come in. When the two maidens looked at each other, massive matching grins spread across their faces. Amarië hurried to her and they embraced.

"Are you ready?" Amarië asked quickly, releasing her friend.

Eve smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life… in either lifetime."

"Good," Amarië said with a nod. "Then we better get you ready. Elenwë should be here soon."

Eve looked back out into the slowly lightening outdoors. Not a soul stirred in the streets at that moment as Laurelin began to overtake Telperion. A gentle harping did float in the background; perhaps a neighbor playing a melody. Then she turned to Amarië again. "I'm doing the right thing, right?"

The Vanyarin maiden laughed. "What happened to never more sure of anything in your entire life, Eve?"

"Not the getting married part. I love Finno. I want to marry him." She paused. "I mean asking everyone to be there."

Amarië hesitated. She sat on Eve's bed as the woman stayed by the window. Then she sent the bride to be an encouraging smile. "I think you are. Both houses are family to you now. If they can't put aside their prejudices for one day then they're worse off than I thought."

That put Eve a bit more at ease. She looked back out the window as she heard footsteps crunching on the snow. Below them stood Elenwë.

"Well, may I come in?" Elenwë teased as she stood below the window. "Or are you two going to hold a special meeting without me."

Eve laughed at her from above. "Come on up. The door is open, of course."

"Leave your boots in the entrance," Amarië shouted down to her, hurrying to the window. "I just cleaned the wood floors."

Elenwë rolled her eyes up at them just before she went inside. They could hear the woman down the stairs and soon enough she came up, joining the other two in Eve's bedroom. She leaned in the doorway, her thick grey and gold dress just brushed with now melting snow. "How's the bride feeling today?"

"Excited." Eve grinned. "Nervous. How did you go through this, Elenwë?"

The woman laughed and came further into the room, sitting next to Amarië on Eve's bed. "I had support."

Eve nodded. "Right. Yeah. Of course." She turned away and looked back out into the road. The raven was back, hopping about in the slumbering garden. Eve smiled back at them. "Well. I guess we should get ready."

Elenwë immediately stood and went to Eve's closet. She fished out a covered dress. "I must say, I do so adore the dress you chose." She uncovered it, revealing Eve's wedding dress.

The dress had been crafted mostly of white silk. But small floral lace patterns in red and gold accented it, creating a fiery garden on her bell shaped skirt. Eve's smile widened as she looked at it again. But she hesitated.

"Are you ready?" Amarië asked her with a knowing smile.

Eve took a deep breath. Was she ready? Over the past week, she had been having nightmares about her previous life, about the crash that had brought her here. All Eve could think about was how much she wished her dad and two siblings could've seen her getting married. As much as she loved the House of Fëanáro, and saw Nerdanel as a mother she'd never really had, the hole in her heart without her birth family caused an aching whenever she thought about it. Only two things helped her through it: Finno's absolute love and trust in her that she share with him, and a knowledge, a faith, that her birth family would someday know the truth.

"Yes," replied Eve a moment later. "Yes I think that I am."

She changed into the wedding dress with the help of her best friends. Once the dress was on, the knowledge that today she was getting married finally started to truly sink in. She felt her heart racing.

"Did you have an idea for your hair?" Amarië asked her as she stood staring in a mirror.

Eve shook her head. "I trust the two of you to come up with something. You've always been better at doing hair than me."

Elenwë laughed. "You aren't wrong. Though you have learned a lot."

They had Eve sit in a wooden desk chair. Her wavy, auburn hair flowed down her back nearly to her waist. Amarië took it in her hands and moved it over the chair back. She ran her fingers through Eve's hair, thinking about what to do.

"Something simple, I think," she said after a moment, turning to Elenwë.

The other Vanya agreed. "We want to preserve the waves of her natural hair."

They ended up doing a large, loose braided style as a crown over her flowing hair. Elenwë disappeared into another room while Amarië finished. When she returned, she held several pins with diamond flowers on the ends. They styled them into the hair.

When at last Eve had finished, they handed her a necklace with a hundred crystals. A gift from Nerdanel, they explained, who regretted she wasn't there to help Eve prepare. Her eyes teared up as she received the gift.

"Alright." Elenwë smiled at Eve, taking her hands. "Should we head over? The ceremony isn't long from now."

Eve nodded from where she sat in the wooden chair. It took a moment before she worked up the courage and strength to stand. It confused her; Eve knew she loved Findekáno enough to marry him so why did she feel nervous? Elenwe seemed to sense it.

"Eve, I felt nervous too, and I'd know Turvo since we were young." She smiled at Eve. "You and Finno, you're meant for each other. Remember when you first arrived in Valinor, how frightened you were? How confused? You wanted to know your purpose?"

Eve nodded quietly.

"Maybe that purpose was to marry Finno? To become part of this family, and heal it?" Elenwë shook her head with a small smile. "I do not claim to understand the ways of Ilúvatar. But nothing has been so clear as this: you and Finno are meant for each other. You complete each other, just as Turvo and I do. I do not think it was an accident that you arrived here and met him."

Amarië placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Elenwë is right. I've never told you this before Eve. I've told Elenwë. But I do not marry Findo because I can sense something is wrong there. Hardship I would have to endure if I did so. But when I look at you and Finno, I just see goodness, despite the troubles the house of Finwë is enduring."

Eve smiled, tears forming in her grey eyes. With a nod, she took a deep breath and gestured to the door. "We should go then."

Elenwë opened the door for her and Amarië followed them out. The walk from their house to the palace at Tirion didn't take long. They all enjoyed the stroll. Laurelin's golden light sparkled off the dusting around them like crystal prisms. They could hear people mingling as they got closer. It both warmed her heart and caused her to feel sad as she looked at the people gathered in the wintery garden.

Most of her brothers stood by themselves. Curvo and Nixiel chatted with Tyelko and their father. Moryo stood by himself behind Nelyo, Kano, Elemmírë, and Nerdanel while Pityo and Telvo chatted together. Some ways away Turvo, Aro, Marillië, and Irisse chatted together with Findo. Anaire and Nolofinwë spoke together with Finno.

Finwë and Indis spotted the three women first and smiled wide. Nelyo noticed the change immediately and followed his gaze until he saw Eve. His smile widened. He nudged Kano who in turn told Nerdanel and Elemmírë to turn and look. Nerdanel's eyes shined with unbidden tears at the sight of Eve.

Finwë cleared his throat. "Lords and ladies, it is my great pleasure to announce that today we gather to witness the joining of Lady Eve Elmendë and Prince Findekáno." He smiled at them as both came forward.

Eve looked at Finno. As she told him often, he cleaned up well. He wore a multi-layered tunic of blue, black, and gold. Upon his head sat a circlet of silver. When their eyes met, neither could look away. Eve felt herself trembling again. She reminded herself of what Elenwë and Amarië had told her.

Finwë continued as everyone quieted down and gathered near them. "As is customary, now that your betrothal has ended and a new era in your lives begins, you may return your rings."

Eve took hers off carefully first. She handed it to Finno. She nearly jumped when he touched her and both tried to stifle their laughter. When he returned his, she smirked at him. Watching Finno try to stop himself from laughing was all she needed to see to break her nervousness. Once that ended, Nolofinwë and Nerdanel stepped beside their respective charges.

Finwë smiled at his second son. "Lord Nolofinwë."

He stepped over to Eve, sending her a small smile. He took from a small bag a pin. It glittered in the light of Laurelin. Eve saw it was a snowflake shape of crystals, some red and some blue.

He leaned close to her and whispered. "This is Aicalossë. May it remind you of winter always, which seems to be your favorite time of year. And may the red and blue symbolize a joining of two house who have been at odds."

Eve smiled back at him. She said nothing, her heart in her throat already. As Nolofinwë stepped away, Nerdanel stepped past Eve and to Finno. The bridge didn't hear what was said, but based on Finno's small smile and stifled laughter, she guessed it had been just as warm as Nerdanel's words always were. When she moved away, Eve saw a sculpted flower pin on his chest.

"Findekáno, do you promise to keep Eve in your protection with everlasting love?"

Finno paused, trying to keep from smiling to wide. "By the grace of Ilúvatar it shall be done." He slipped a simple golden ring onto her right index finger.

"Eve Elmendë, do you promise to keep Findekano in your protection with everlasting love?"

Her heart raced. She gripped the metal golden band with her right hand and smiled. She restrained a small laugh that came out of nowhere. "By the grace of Ilúvatar it shall be done." She took Finno's hand and put the ring on his finger.

Finwë smiled and gestured to the couple. "May Ilúvatar bring you prosperity and peace."

Finno and Eve kissed immediately. She melted into his arms, so finally sure that everything would turn out alright. As long as she and Findekáno had each other, the threat of lies and rumors didn't stand a chance. Thoughts of her family faded from her mind and she felt true peace.

When they broke apart, She turned to see Nelyo smiling. She laughed involuntarily, both out of surprise and relief. She hadn't seen her eldest brother smile in a very long time. The others seemed happy as well, though each side of the family clearly felt content to be with their own kin.

Eve hurried over to Nelyo and Káno. She threw her arms around both of them in a hug, tears on her face from excitement, not sadness. Nelyo rested his chin on her head and laughed. "Well I'll be. You two finally married."

"Point to team Nelyo," she joked. "That means, good job predicting it."

Finno wandered over from where he'd been speaking to his brothers and sister. He hesitated. Nelyo made eye contact and they both paused. But finally the redhead walked forward past Eve and grabbed Finno in a hug.

Eve didn't hear what was whispered between them; she didn't want to intrude. But both had tears in their eyes when they broke apart. Finno then took Káno's hand in congratulations. The master musician didn't say anything, he merely nodded, letting his approving smile say it all.

A shout from behind them drew their attention away. Elenwë gestured for the couple to come their way. Eve smiled at her two oldest brothers again and then followed Finno to the other family. Elenwë immediately embraced her.

"You're stuck with us now," she teased Eve. "We're sister now, you know."

Eve grinned. "The thought had crossed my mind." She then turned to Turvo and gave him a big hug. "I'm your sister too now. You're stuck with me."

Turvo chuckled and shook his head. "Not a bad thing."

Aro and Iri both congratulated her next, and Anairë, Nolofinwë, Findo, and Amarië. When they had exchanged pleasantries, Eve hurried back over to her other siblings. She grabbed Tyelko first, causing him to jump in surprise. But then he shook his head with a smile.

"Do not jump people," he muttered to her as she hugged him.

"Oh be quiet."

Tyelko chuckled and shook his head. When she released him, Moryo came up. He nodded at her and offered her a hand. She ignored it, grabbing him in a hug as well.

"If Finno does not treat you well-"

"Moryo," groaned Eve with a laugh. "He's fantastic."

"I'm just reminding you that we expect the best from him."

She nodded. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Curvo and Nixiel congratulated her next. Eve found it odd that she didn't notice Fëanáro anywhere after congratulations from Pityo and Telvo as well. But she found Nerdanel immediately.

When they embraced, they both started tearing up. Nerdanel told her how proud she was, and how excited she had been when they had intended to marry, officially. They stayed embracing for a long time before Nerdanel backed away.

"Where's Lord Fëanáro?" Eve asked in confusion.

Nerdanel's gaze hardened. "He is sulking." She gestured to where the elf stood drinking wine with his father, alone by the food tables.

"Oh."

The woman shook her head. "Fëanáro would rather spend his time in the forge, away from his family. Frankly I'm surprised he even showed up."

Eve nodded. "Perhaps someday he will accept our marriage."

"Perhaps," Nerdanel agreed. "If he does not, we will have problems."

This caused Eve to laugh. She nodded at Nerdanel. Lowering her voice, she spoke again. "I'm trying to heal this family. I could use all the help I can get."

Nerdanel took her hand. "Eve. I cannot do much when neither family wants to listen to me. My sons care, but I fear my husband no longer listens to me. He has become too preoccupied with worrying about rumors and his own hurts." After a pause she smiled. "But you. You have managed to maintain friendships with all three houses. If anyone can heal this great house, it is you."

She straightened up at Nerdanel's words. "I'm certainly going to try."

"That's all any of us can do." Nerdanel looked over Eve's shoulder and caught sight of Finno. "Your husband is coming."

Eve nearly laughed at the strangeness of the word husband. "Well, I'd best see what he wants."

She spun around and faced Finno just as he went to surprise her, causing him to jump instead. "Hello Finno." She laughed at his expression. "What did you want?"

"What I want is to be with my wife," said Finno with a wink, "and to tell her that I convinced my youngest brother to let us have the house for the night."

A smirk formed on her face. "How very polite of Aro."

"I thought so to." He turned to Nerdanel and bowed. "May I take her off your hands?"

Nerdanel laughed. "Of course, Finno."

The couple snuck out of the festivities as soon as it was clear that neither house was going to associate with the other. Wandering down the road, Finno pulled her into a small garden with a fountain once they were a ways away.

"I have something for you," he told her with a smile. When she nodded, he pulled a bag from behind his cloak and undid the tie. "I had this made. You never really wore one when you were a member of Fëanáro's house, but now that you are officially royalty, you need one."

She took what he offered, marveling at it. In her hands was a circlet of silver, crafted perfectly for her head and with a blue sapphire gem in the center. "It's beautiful."

"Put it on, Elmendë, lady of the house of Finwë."

She grinned and did so carefully. It fit without an issues, and she couldn't stop smiling. Together they continued on to Finno's house, leaving their troubles behind. Together they would embark on a new life, together, officially one. And both rejoiced.


	16. Chapter 15: Itarillë

_A/N: A last, really quite enjoyably happy chapter... or so I hope._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Itarillë**

* * *

 **1489**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

When Eve got word that Elenwë had given birth, she dropped the wine glass she'd been holding in her hurry to get her boots on. She didn't know where Finno had run off to. With her gift in hand, a small painting of a sunrise over Valmar, Elenwë's home, she hurried off towards the house of her best friend.

This of course wasn't the first baby born in the House of Finwë since she'd arrived. Angaráto and Eldalótë bore their son Artaresto two summers ago. But Eve had never been very close to them. With Elenwë, it was different.

Eve hurried down the road, not even stopping to enjoy the spring flowers that cropped up along the sides. Her own periwinkle dress dragged ever so slightly, gathering bits of dirt. She didn't care.

At last Turvo and Elenwë's house came into view. Amarië and Findo had clearly just arrived as well, walking their horses around to the backyard. Eve hurried forward and ran to the open front door. She grinned as she saw Finno there, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Girl or boy?" she asked her husband immediately.

"Girl," he replied with a smirk.

Eve pouted. "I owe you a dinner, then."

"Yes, yes you do."

Pushing past her husband, she went inside the house further and found Nolofinwë, Anairë, and Elenwë's parents there as well. In the middle upon a couch sat Elenwë and next to her, Turvo. In Turvo's arms lay a little baby girl.

"Her name is Itarillë," Finno whispered to her, grabbing her hand. "It is a good name. Her eyes sparkle already."

Eve grinned, hanging back. Amarië soon came and joined her, catching her first glimpse of the child and hugging Eve out of pure joy. Findo stood next to Finno in the doorway.

"What's her name?" Amarië asked Eve quietly.

"Itarillë."

Amarië grinned. "Beautiful."

Elenwë caught sight of them and gestured for them to come over as the parents left the room to give the cousins and friends space. Amarië hurried to her best friend's side and sat down next to her. Following right behind, Eve sat on the short table before them while Finno and Findo stood near Turvo.

"She's gorgeous," Eve said, her breath catching in her throat. This was her niece. She had a niece. She couldn't believe it. "Golden haired, just like her mother."

Small bits of blonde hair lay on the girl's head. Eve marveled that Itarille didn't cry or fuss. She merely stared up into Turvo's eyes and watched him carefully. Elenwë smiled at the baby and then at her husband.

"I think Turvo's a little disappointed it isn't a boy," Elenwë joked.

But he objected immediately. "No. Not at all. She's perfect."

A small smile formed on Eve's face as she watched Turvo with Itarillë. He was so clearly enamoured of the little person laying in his arms, cradling the child as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

"Careful Elenwë," teased Finno, "I think my brother might have just fallen in love with something more than you."

They all laughed except Turvo who tried to protest. He handed Itarillë over to his wife who caressed the baby's cheek. "She is perfect, isn't she."

"Absolutely," Amarië murmured, taking the baby's hand. "She's just like her mother. Beautiful, with a warm smile."

"Let's hope she gets some of her mother's sass too," joked Eve.

Finno laughed. With a nod, he placed a hand on Turvo's shoulder and patted him. "Don't worry little brother. You've managed to handle one Elenwë. A mini Elenwë shouldn't be too much trouble."

A crash sounded from the hallway. Everyone turned to see who it was. Aro bounded in, nearly hitting his head on the doorframe. But he slid to a halt when he saw the child. He smiled. "Well, its a girl!"

"Did you have something riding on that fact, Aro?" Turvo quizzed him good naturedly. "I heard rumors of some betting going around."

"Ah no, not me," replied Aro. "That would be Finno and Eve."

Elenwe and Turvo both turned to them. Eve blushed. But Elenwë looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "Well. Who won?"

Finno grinned. "I did."

"Eve! Next time you better win," Elenwë teased her. "What did you promise Finno?"

Eve sighed. "I have to make him a nice dinner."

"Yes. Which is not easy for her," laughed Finno. "After all, I am infinitely better at cooking than she is."

"Oh please." Eve objected immediately. "You are not. I showed you pizza, didn't I?"

"I'll admit, the use of a brick stove for the creation of that dish is intriguing," admitted Finno. "But still, I am a superior cook."

Turvo rolled his eyes. "You're only superior at it because you had to compete with me."

"Hey!" Aro chimed in. "I'm also a good cook."

Elenwë rocked the baby carefully as she started making small cries. She glared at Aro, Finno, and Turvo. "Keep your voices down."

"Yes, my lady," Finno mocked, bowing to her.

"Watch it, Finno," countered Eve. "I may be your wife, but I will support Elenwë in everything she does, including scolding you!"

He looked at her, rolling his eyes. "But we're a team."

"Yes, but Elenwë has a baby. She takes priority," said Eve.

They all quieted down as the baby sniffled. Once it was clear that Elenwë and Turvo both wanted rest, the other withdrew from the house. Finno, Eve, Findo, and Amarië split from Aro and the parents. The four of them decided to go visit the house of Arafinwë.

Eldalótë and Ango lounged on the lawn in front of their house accompanied by Aiko who sat playing with baby Artaresto, or as everyone else called him, Arto. The blonde baby, who walked wobbling on his stubby legs, ran between his mother and his uncle Aiko. When the four newcomers came into view, Eldalótë waved.

"The newest member of the House of Finwë has just come into this world," announced Findo to his siblings. "Itarillë, daughter of Turukáno and Elenwë."

Everyone grinned. Ango gestured to his son. "Good! Artaresto will have a playmate soon enough."

With a laugh, Eve shook her head. "I don't know, I think Aiko is pretty good with him."

They all looked to see Arto playing with Aiko's cape. He trampled all over the emblem of the House of Arafinwë, trying to pull the cape of his uncle's back while simultaneously standing on it. Eve laughed.

"Don' laugh a' me," shouted Arto with a glare.

Ango shook his head smiling. "Arto, step off the cape. Then pull."

Aiko objected immediately. But the boy stood still for a moment, staring at the cape, clearly trying to decide what to do next. He bumbled off it before taking the cape in his small hands and pulling as hard as he could. Aiko fell backwards, pretending the boy had pulled him over.

"You are so strong," Eldalótë said to him with a smile.

Arto nodded. "Course I am. I am Ar'finwë's grandson."

Everyone started laugh, including Eve. She adjusted her own cape, one with the heraldry of the House of Finwë. Unlike the others, she refused to wear one with Fëanáro or Nolofinwë's colors. Instead she insisted she wear the unified house emblem. Nerdanel alone praised her choice.

"Have any of you seen Irissë or Artanis," Finno asked a few moments later. "We should let them know about Itarillë."

"Irissë went riding not long ago with Artanis," explained Aiko. "They passed by on their way out of Tirion."

Finno shook his head with a smirk. "Trust those two to leave as soon as they're wanted."

They watched as Arto meandered around the yard. Laurelin shined at her brightest and a warm spring breeze ruffled the leaves of a nearby tree. The toddler fell into his mother's arms dramatically, causing Eldalótë to laugh.

"What do you want, Arto?" She kissed his cheek.

"I want food." He turned from his mother and ran straight to Findo. "Do you 'ave food?"

Findo knelt down and shook his head, hugging his nephew. He didn't mind as the boy grabbed his hair and made a pretend beard out of it. The boy laughed about how he looked like Lord Mahtan. Findo smiled. "Yes you do. But more pressing, I think we should indeed find some food."

"Yes," agreed Eldalótë. "Do the rest of you have plans for lunch? I thought perhaps to make food for Elenwë and Turvo."

They all thought that to be a wonderful idea. Eve, Finno, and Findo offered to go to the market and find some fresh bread and meat. Amarië stayed with Ango and Eldalótë, watching Artaresto.

When the trio arrived at the market, they found it bustling with elves. Vendors hawked their wares, buyers wandered the stalls. Eve found a stall that sold Nerdanel's small carvings. As the two men focused on food, she decided to look for a floral stall. She found one deeper inside the market.

The stall owner, a young elf maiden, barely older than a girl, with brown hair and freckles, bowed to Eve as she approached. "My lady, how may I assist you today?"

"I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine who recently had a baby," said Eve with a smile. "Anything with white and pink blooms would be wonderful."

"How about an arrangement with pink and white roses? I would add in peonies as well," the maiden suggested, guiding Eve to where she kept the lighter flowers. "And a spray of these small white blooms for decoration."

Eve nodded with a smile. "I think that sounds wonderful. And do you have a blown glass vase that would go with them?"

"Of course!" The maiden pulled down a wavy, tall vase of magenta, blush, and red. She began to grab the flowers they'd decided on and arranged them.

Eve and the maiden decided on a price. She handed over several golden coins. With a bow and thanks, she turned away back to the other stalls to find Finno and Findo. They weren't hard to locate. She could see their capes with their house heraldry a long way away. Finno's cape had been dyed navy and Findo's had been dyed light blue.

While making her way towards them, she saw a familiar shop. Here, a maiden sold plush toys for children. Eve had bought her stuffed cat Spencer here many years ago. She smiled and stopped in front of the stall.

"Lady Elmendë," bowed the woman quickly. "You honor me by stopping here."

Eve chuckled. "You're stuffed animals are the best I know of. I was hoping to purchase two from you today."

"What would you like?"

Eve looked at the stock closely. Her eyes fell on two animals in particular. One, about six inches in length, was a pink fluffy pig with black button eyes. She pointed to it for Itarillë, and to another. A little black dog became her second choice, this one for Artaresto.

"Wonderful choices," said the maiden. She put them in a sack that Eve handed her.

Once they were paid for, Eve took them with her vase of flowers. She caught up with Finno and Findo. Soon they found themselves back at Angaráto's house. Artaresto excitedly took the black dog plushie from Eve and showed his mom while they got to making the food.

A few hours later, Eve and the others arrived at Elenwë and Turvo's house. The new parents gratefully accepted the food. Amarië enjoyed a chance to hold Itarillë as they ate.

"Look what I got for her," Eve said with a grin, sitting next to Amarië and looking into Itarillë's happy face. She raised the pig plushie and made funny noises with it. She put it down next to Amarie and rejoined the others.

"Have Nelyo or Káno stopped by yet?" she asked quickly.

Turvo shook his head. "No." He paused. "I don't know if they've been told."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Sorry, nevermind."

Elenwë smiled sadly as she took a bite of her salad. "Do not be. I shall tell them myself."

The men in the room looked ready to object, but both Elenwë and Eve stared them down and they stayed silent. It especially hurt Eve to see Finno so ready to object. The sweet moment Finno and Nelyo had shared at their wedding had been one of the last nice moments between the two in recent years. They remained cordial, but hardly as close as they once were.

Nelyo and Káno stayed away from everyone more and more, never leaving each other's sides. Even their own house didn't see much of them as they travelled, seemingly trying to forget about the tenseness of Tirion. Eve, however, sought them out as much as she could. It made Eve glad that Elenwë intended to celebrate Itarillë's birth with them. Because without something to bring the houses together, Eve genuinely feared that soon words would be exchanged by both sides that could not be unsaid.


	17. Chapter 16: Schisms

_A/N: Well would you look at that year... oh dear!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Schisms**

* * *

 **1490**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

As Eve entered the great hall of the palace at Tirion, striding quickly alongside Elenwe, she saw both their husbands looking cross. Finno's brow furrowed angrily and he spoke with Aro, his hand motions animated. Aro, for his part, stood still, arms folded, watching Turvo speaking with their grandfather. The women decided not to join them.

"Clearly something is wrong," Elenwë said with a frown. "Have you heard anything?"

But Eve shook her head. "Nothing more than the usual rumors. Though they are becoming more frequent on the streets."

"And everyone displays their colors openly," Elenwë reminded her, gesturing to the capes bearing the heraldry of Nolofinwë's house.

Findo and his brothers entered next. They passed Eve and Elenwë without turning. The women stood at the wall and watched. The sons of Arafinwë made their way quickly to Indis and Finwë, and their present father. They wore capes of light blue, with their own house sigil.

"That's nearly everyone," Elenwë murmured. "Except-"

"Except for my brothers and Fëanáro," Eve added with a nod.

Nelyo, Kano, and Tyelko came in moments later. They were dressed in the finest clothes they owned. Thick crimson cloaks billowed behind them. The room quieted upon their entrance, but they kept their heads high and went directly to the king. They stopped about halfway to him and hung to the side.

Finno, Aro, and Turvo spoke quietly together, backs to the sons of Fëanáro. All the councilors and royals had been called to this meeting, which included the sons of Fëanáro, but the others certainly didn't have to like it. All three felt thankful that their other half cousins were abroad and could not come.

"Things have gotten so much worse," Eve murmured. "They won't even look at each other."

Elenwë frowned. "I know. Turvo will not believe me when I tell him that the rumors are untrue, and that the others did not start them."

With a sigh, Eve agreed with her. "I tell Finno and my brothers the same thing. But I worry, Elenwë. Nerdanel tells me that Fëanáro has grown increasingly hostile, extremely volatile. He's always been overly arrogant. But these lies… they're twisting him."

"I know."

"He speaks of rebelling against the Valar," Eve added in frustration. "Of returning to the other lands. I'll admit, it sounds nice. Exploring wide lands, making new cities." She shook her head. "But rebellion?"

The doors opened and everyone turned towards them. Nolofinwë strided up to his father. He began speaking immediately, anger and worry evident on his face. His words echoed through the chamber.

"King, and father. Restrain the pride of our brother, Curufinwë, who is called the Fëanáro all too truly? By what right does he speak for all our people, as if he were King?" His eyes flashed angrily. "You it was who long ago spoke before all the Quendi, bidding them accept the summons of the Valar to Aman." He turned to the others and gestured to his father.

Eve could see her brothers fuming. Kano had his arm on Tyelko's own, restraining him. The glare that Nelyo sent towards Nolofinwë only increased as the lord continued speaking.

"You it was that led the Noldor upon the long road through the perils of the other lands to the light of Eldamar." Nolofinwë paused, glancing towards the sons of Fëanáro before looking back at Finwë. "If you do not now repent of those deeds, two sons at least you have to honor your words."

As he spoke those words, the doors flew open again. Eve, and everyone else, took a step back. A great light shined from the open doors, a light of Varda's creation. Fëanáro, the Silmarils draped upon his chest, entered. He wore a great helm of golden-bronze with a red plume, and armor to match. But most frightening of all he bore his tindalta sword strapped to his hip decorated with dozens of rubies and diamonds.

When he spoke, everyone listened. His skill with words surpassed all. "So it is, even as I guessed. My half brother would be before me with my father, in this as in all other matters." Without pausing, he strode to the place before Finwë and beside Nolofinwë. He drew his sword, and the sound of the metal unsheathing rang throughout the hall. "Be gone, and take your due place."

The hall stood so silent, Eve could hear her own heartbeat. She watched as Nolofinwë bowed to his father, leaving without another word. The tiny smiles on her brothers' faces contradicted the deep set glares of her husband and his brothers. Her heart broke.

Fëanáro followed Nolofinwë out, head held high. The others joined him more slowly, until at last they came out into the square. Before Nolofinwë could leave, Fëanáro addressed him again. But this time, his sword made the point more than his words.

"See, half-brother!" scoffed Fëanáro, "This is sharped than you tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it will rid the Noldor of one who speaks to be master of thralls." He lay his sword tip on Nolofinwë's chest, and he smiled.

Many people heard those words, both of the royal house and of the Noldor in general. For that spring day had seen a small festival in the Great Square, so all gathered saw the deeds of Fëanáro.

Standing still, Eve watched from inside the hall of Tirion. She felt sick. Her stomach knotted itself. Elenwë beside her left to find Turvo. Making up her mind after staring into the crowd, Eve pushed through past her husband, past her brothers, until she walked towards Nerdanel's workshop. For a good while she could still hear the shouting and debate of the three houses upon Tirion. She tried to block them out.

Whispers and shouts began to spread as she hurried away from the crowd down back roads. What Fëanáro had done… it had shaken Tirion, and it hadn't even been a half an hour. Nerdanel hadn't been at her workshop when Eve arrived, so she decided to try Mahtan's forge. When she got there, she heard angry shouts inside.

As she walked into the outdoor forge she heard a crash, and a shattering. Eve stopped. Nerdanel's face had been stained wet with tears and her father sat at a table, hand to his forehead. When they noticed Eve, Nerdanel sent her a sad, forced smile.

"It is done, then?" Nerdanel pulled herself up out of her slump. Her eyes briefly darted to the broken sculpture on the floor near her feet. Then she turned back to Eve. "He has done it."

"Yes," confirmed Eve quietly. "He threatened Nolofinwë quite publically."

Mahtan shook his head. "I regret the day I ever taught the boy how to use a forge."

"Let's be real," Eve muttered. "He's too smart. He'd have figured it out on his own."

Nerdanel agreed with her immediately. She sat down at the table where Mahtan sat. "I told Fëanáro that this was it. If he went through with his plan to draw a weapon on his half-brother, he would deal with the fallout himself. I will not be responsible for him any longer." She put her head in her hands, her crimson hair cascading around her, mixing with her tears. "Yet he would not listen."

"Surely your sons did," Mahtan muttered in concern.

With a scoff, she shrugged. "I think perhaps Nelyo and Káno did. But the others… Moryo, Curvo, and Tyelko were openly against my declaration, and the Ambarussa did not understand my choice."

Eve glared down at her shoes. "I'll talk to them."

But Nerdanel shook her head, protesting, "Do not do anything to get in their way. I fear Fëanáro is not against using his weapons."

"He wouldn't hurt me!"

"I do not know what he is planning to do," sighed Nerdanel. "But I wish for you to be safe. I want you to stay as far away from this as possible. It is unlikely that the Valar will ignore this act of open aggression."

Even as Nerdanel spoke, a Maia of Mandos materialized near them. "Listen to my words, Lady Nerdanel and Lady Elmendë. Thou hast been summoned to speak with the Valar in Valmar, alongside the House of Finwe and the Hunters of Orome. Thou must ride there immediately."

As the maia disappeared back into thin air, all three elves stayed silent. Eve's heart beat quickly as she stared at the spot the herald had been. Then she turned to Nerdanel. "We should go."

Nerdanel nodded. "Will you travel with Findekáno?"

"I'll travel with you, if that's alright?"

The woman smiled. "Of course."

Eve borrowed one of Nerdanel's riding outfits. It hung slightly too long over her boots, but she decide it was a better alternative to running into the house of Nolofinwë, or Arafinwë or Fëanáro for that matter. No, she would stay with Nerdanel.

On their first night on the road to Valmar, the stars seemed to shine a little less clearly to Eve. She figured it was only her imagination, her sadness at the state of the house of Finwe. She knew Nerdanel felt it as much if not more than her.

"Nerdanel," Eve asked as they rested beneath the stars on the fourth night, "what is happening to our family?"

The woman remained quiet. Her breath came slow and steady. Eve couldn't see her as they both layed in the grass staring up at the stars. Just when she gave up hope that Nerdanel would answer, she spoke carefully.

"I do not know. But I do hope that the Valar can figure out what has happened. It seems to me that this is more than arrogance, or greed. There is fault on both sides. We know that both families, most Noldor in fact, have crafted weapons." Nerdanel paused. "Something else is going on. Who decided weapons should even be crafted?"

"They did summon the Hunters, did they not?" With a frown, Eve tried to put the pieces together. "Tyelko was the first person I knew of to talk about swords."

They continued on in silence. When morning came around and they readied to set off, Eve frowned up at the clouds hovering darkly. Before too long, a gentle rain began. Nerdanel acted like it didn't bother her. But for Eve it just made the journey that much more terrible. The realization irritated her; rain had never been an annoyance in Valinor. Perhaps this world was becoming more and more like her previous life every day.

That scared her.

After riding for six or seven hours in the rain, the two maidens reached Valmar to the tinkling of bells. They were instructed by a herald to proceed to Máhanaxar. It didn't take long. They rounded the city on the outskirts to avoid angry stares until they came at last to the ring of doom.

They found horses belonging to most members of the House of Finwë, and dozens for others they didn't recognize. Currently at her horse was Hrávien, and beside her Irissë. Finno and Turvo stood chatting with them.

"Eve," said Finno in relief. He left the others and hurried to her. "You left so suddenly at Tirion."

"Sorry," she apologized. Dismounting, she nodded to Nerdanel. "I had to see Nerdanel."

Finno stiffened when he met her gaze. But neither said anything. It was Eve who finally broke the silence in irritation. "I will not pick sides in this conflict. Something is causing this insanity."

"Yes, and his name is Fëanáro," Finno muttered fiercely.

Nerdanel drew herself up. "Do not think I condone my husband's actions, Findekáno, but do not be so hasty to assume he alone is at fault. You were raised better than that."

Finno paused, eyes blazing in anger. "Perhaps. But do not pretend to blame us, either."

"Stop it, Finno," Eve snapped. She let go of his hand. "I know you better than this. This isn't you talking, it's anger and bitterness from years of resentment. We don't know who in all is at fault. Maybe it is partially your family. Maybe it isn't." She gestured to Nerdanel. "Blaming a woman who has never condoned the actions of the man you hate isn't going to solve anything. So stop."

After a long pause, he bowed his head. "She speaks truly. "Lady Nerdanel please accept my apology."

Nerdanel smiled sadly. "Of course, Findekáno. You know that I hold no grudge against your family. I never have."

A large bell rang. It shook the air around them. The trio turned towards the doors to Máhanaxar and saw a herald beckoning to them. They went.

As Eve walked inside, she realized immediately where she stood. The circle of massive stone seats gave it away. This was where she had awoken the first time. Eve stood, dumbfounded. It took a nudge from Finno for her to file inside further.

They found dozens of people inside. All the sons of Fëanáro stood in a circle. Nolofinwë and his children stood with Anairë, Indis, and the entire house of Arafinwë. Finwe himself stood by Fëanáro. The two daughters of Finwë and Indis gathered together with a couple prominent noble families. But most striking of all stood the Hunters. Dressed in matching greens, browns, and greys, they huddled together away from the rest. Eve spotted Hrávien, and Rusco in the bunch at least.

She turned to Nerdanel. "I will stay with you. Are we going over to our house?"

But Nerdanel hesitated and shook her head. "No. I think not."

"Then I will stay next to you here."

Finno objected immediately. "Please, join us. You are both welcome."

Both Nerdanel and Eve shook their heads. The former answered him. "You may welcome me, Finno, and even that I am not sure you are all too comfortable. But do not think I don't know how your house has come to see me and mine. I will not put that discomfort on any of you."

"And I'm staying with her," Eve told him. Her small smile put him at ease, as did the kiss she planted on his lips. "Don't worry, okay?"

Finno frowned but agreed. He rejoined his family, leaving the women to themselves by a column. Before long, the Valar entered, and everyone fell quiet.

"Fëanáro, son of Finwë, we are here to determine what punishment you shall be given for your actions against your brother." Manwë stood solemnly and gestured to Varda. "However, we have decide first to determine how exactly the elves came to be so displeased with us and with Aman to condone such actions."

Fëanáro stood, shaking from anger. He said nothing.

Manwë frowned. "Let us start with the obvious. Who showed you the swords?"

"My son, Curufinwë, came into possession of the designs," he said coldly. "A masterful piece and made, too. One I think even Eönwë would be jealous of."

Manwë gave no response to his insults. Instead, he turned to Curvo. "Curufinwë, son of Fëanáro. What say you? Did you create them on your own?"

"No," Curvo admitted angrily. "I received the designs from my brother, Tyelko."

He shrugged, stepping forward. "I did improve upon the designs, however."

All attention turned to Tyelko. Curvo soon fell quiet as his brother stepped forward, Huan beside him. The blonde son of Fëanáro held his head high.

Manwë spoke to him immediately. "And who gave you the designs, Tyelkormo?"

"We all learned them, as Hunters. Rusco, Hrávien, and I were some of the first. I do not know who else learned from the swords. Our family kept them quiet," he added, glaring at Hrávien and Rusco. "We saw no need to engage the entire Noldorin populace."

"Rusco, Hrávien," Varda began, gesturing them forward. "Who did you teach."

Hrávien bowed and spoke first. "My lady, first I taught my family, and from there, Irissë of the House of Nolofinwë."

All eyes turned to Iri. She stood tall, her white dress flowing as he moved forward. Manwë then spoke to her.

"Irissë, daughter of Nolofinwë, what have you to say?"

Iri nodded. "It is true that I received word of the weapons from Hrávien. My next course of action was to tell my family, of course. I had several swords commissioned for my brothers, and then my father and mother." She shook her head. "I also taught Artanis."

At this, the other woman was called forward. She began immediately. "I learned from Irissë, and taught my family. That is all."

"Then how did the rest of the Noldor learn of these," Tulkas asked in frustration.

"Peace, Tulkas," Aulë warned.

Rusco stepped forward. "We all knew of the swords, my lords. All the Hunters."

Each hunter was quizzed individually. By the end it became clear that hundreds of Noldor had been taught the crafting and wielding of the weapons. But who had first come up with the knowledge remained a mystery. They moved on to the next bit of business, hoping to flush out the answer.

Many rumors and lies were addressed over the hours they stood in the ring of doom. Various names were cleared of slander, but still no one quite narrowed down the cause. Not until Oromë spoke.

"Rusco, many trails lead back to you," he said carefully. "I have listened closely to what has been spoken. So I ask now, why did you spread the lies?"

"I did not think they were lies, my lord," Rusco admitted. He felt a reluctance to go on, but at last he continued. "Lord Melkor spoke to me of them."

The hall fell silent. Tulkas stood, shaking in fury, and looked to his king. The lord of the airs nodded instantly. "Bring him back. What has happened is finally made clear to me."


	18. Chapter 17: Punishment

_A/N: The continuation..._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Punishment**

* * *

As Tulkas rushed from the wide hall of Máhanaxar, the elves broke into small discourse. But Varda called them all back together some time later. She gestured for her husband to speak.

Manwë stood. "It is clear now that the elves were tricked into these actions. We shall find Melkor, and he shall be restrained. But we cannot ignore Fëanáro's actions."

At his king's command, Mandos stood and spoke to Fëanáro. "Thou speakest of thraldom. If thraldom it be, thou canst not escape it: for Manwë is King of Arda, and not of Aman only. Therefore this doom is now made: for twelve years thou shalt leave Tirion where this threat was uttered." He paused for emphasis. "In that time take counsel with thyself, and remember who and what thou art. But after that time this matter shall be set in peace and held redressed, if others will release thee."

Even as the room stood silent, shocked by the pronouncement of the Doomsman of the Valar, Nolofinwë spoke up. "I will release my brother."

Fëanáro made no answer, staring down Mandos with all his willpower. At last he turned, not giving anyone another glance, and stalked out of Máhanaxar. Finwë turned immediately to the Valar, but Mandos shook his head. He would not release the doom.

"If that be your decision, my lords, then hear this." Finwë looked around at the Valar, and then the gathered elves. "I will not rule in a city where my eldest son is unwelcome. I relinquish my crown, and go into exile alongside Fëanáro."

Manwë frowned, grief in his face. "Finwë, he committed grave wrongs. You understand why we must punish it."

"What I do not understand is how you bring punishment upon him, who was tricked by Melkor." But Finwë shook his head. "I will not ask you to pardon him. But I must do as I said. The crown will pass to Nolofinwë. Upon that time when Fëanáro is welcomed back, then I shall retake my place as king." Finwë turned and left the ring of doom.

The Valar made no response, watching as he left the hall. Eve saw Nienna's eyes watering with tears at the decision of the high king, but then she also noticed the blank face of Mandos, her brother. Clearly he did not share her sorrow.

The elves started to trickle out. Eve saw that Tyelko looked ready to kill someone, so angry was he. Káno restrained him, but only just, as he looked almost as furious. Seeing their fury ignited a spark in her own anger.

She turned to Nerdanel as they walked outside and felt her skin crawling. "How can they punish him like that? You heard what happened! It was Melkor!"

"The Valar must do what they think best," was all she would say. Then she turned back to Eve. "I am going to speak with my sons."

Eve tagged along with her. They found all seven of them in a circle, Moryo and Tyelko feeding off each other's anger. They saw that Curvo looked remarkably poised, as if he had decided on some course of action and would not change from it. When the sons saw Nerdanel and Eve approaching, they tried to calm down.

"We intend to depart for Formenos as soon as we are able," Káno told them. "Nixiel has returned to Tirion to gather supplies and tell those loyal to us to head north."

Pityo nodded. "There are many supporters both in Tirion and in Formenos already. We will lack for nothing once out of that Valar-forsaken city."

"What would you like us to have Nixiel bring north for you?" asked Tyelko quickly. "There are ample supplies for both of you in Formenos already. Whatever you do want north, Curvo brought a palantir to tell Nixiel."

But Nerdanel shook her head. "I will not go."

The seven brothers stared at her in shock. Betrayal, anger, agitation crossed their faces.

Finally, Tyelko replied, "What?"

"I am not going into exile. Your father and I do not see eye to eye any longer. I set my council against his actions, and his fate is no longer in my hands," Nerdanel explained. "Call me a coward, or a traitor, but I will take no part in actions that will bring about shame to this family."

"The only thing shameful is your decision," Curvo chided her immediately.

Eve glared at him. "Watch it, Curvo. Nerdanel has done nothing but try to keep this family together."

"And yet her decision now is to break it apart," replied Moryo angrily.

But Eve drew herself up and faced them all. "I will not be going either."

Moryo scoffed. "I knew your marriage to Findekáno would cause trouble. You would rather stay with him than your own family?"

"Yes." Eve spoke forcefully. "I love you all, but Finno is my husband. And beyond that, little Itaril needs her family, including me. She's so young. You seven can take care of yourselves."

It was Nelyo who spoke next, who thus far had been content to brood silently behind the rest, and watch Eve and his mother. "I do not agree with your choice, but I do understand it." Then he turned to his mother. "I do not understand your choice, however, but it is clear we will not change your mind. Will you stay here, alone, brooding?"

"No," Nerdanel replied, standing tall across from her tallest son. "I am going to ask to stay with Indis."

Tyelko stared at her, fiery anger in his gaze. "You want to stay with her? The Vanya pretender? The woman who is the reason for all the usurpation?"

"Yes. Her husband is leaving her just as mine is leaving me." Nerdanel stared each of them down. "This family could do with more unity and less division. I intend to play my part."

"We don't unify with our enemies," seethed Curvo.

But Telvo, who had been quiet, spoke up. "Perhaps some good will come of this punishment. And then we will need unity."

Nerdanel shot him a tiny smile. "Exactly."

The brothers said their goodbyes to Eve and Nerdanel. They intended to ride straight to Formenos, relying on Nixiel and her family in Tirion to gather the others to head north. When they had left, Eve realized that the sons of Nolofinwë remained behind, waiting for her apprehensively. She joined them.

"They're joining Feanaro," Eve told them of her brothers. "I don't blame them."

Aro scoffed. "Of course they are. They're part of the problem."

Eve rounded on Aro and the other two immediately. "What did you say?" When he refused to answer, she stalked up to him. "As we saw here, the _problem_ was Melkor. Not Fëanáro, not Nolofinwë, not you, and not my brothers. Melkor."

Turvo frowned. "And yet Fëanáro drew the first sword."

"But you all had them!" Eve turned to Turvo. "I thought you three would be more level headed than my brothers. Clearly I was wrong."

Finno took her hand. "I believe you, and I agree, Eve. While I bear no love for Fëanáro, the punishment was harsh for a crime committed on lies and rumors from Melkor, whom the Valar themselves freed and left unchecked."

"Exactly!" Eve grinned at her husband. She gave him a quick hug. "See, Finno understands."

Elenwë, standing with Amarië some ways away, joined them. "It is hopeful that Fëanáro will learn something from this exile."

"Unlikely," Eve replied quietly. "What everyone needs is to sit down and talk, not punish someone for something that wasn't entirely their fault."

"Not entirely, but certainly partly," Aro argued.

Eve fell silent. With a shake of her head, she mounted her horse. Looking back once more, she saw Nerdanel speaking with Indis. She hoped that the queen would welcome Nerdanel. Together with her friends and husband, they set off towards Tirion.

When they reached the city on the sixth day, the town bustled about in an uproar. About a fifth of the city decided to head north to the completed settlement of Formenos. They pointed out immediately that Nolofinwë had taken the crown, just as they all had suspected he wanted. None of those loyal to Fëanáro would abide by his rule.

With her head held high, Eve, atop her great white mare, walked towards her home. She passed by the road to Fëanáro's and Nerdanel's house and frowned, but kept going. Her eagerness to heal the hurts of the House of Finwë had taken a hit, but had not been shattered. She could still try to convince the house of Nolofinwë of her brothers' innocence in the rumors. But then the tears started, realizing how big a job that would be.

As they stopped behind their house and left their horses in the yard, Finno grabbed Eve in a comforting hug. He whispered words of encouragement to her, clearly recognizing how depressed she felt. With his soothing voice, she calmed down.

Eve remained inside for the rest of that day. She tried to work on her paintings, hoping to make one to send north to her family. A nice landscape of the Two Trees might make them feel better, or so she hoped.

It took her hours. Finno brought her dinner, which she ate, but other than that she remained alone with her artwork. For his part, Finno spent the hours thinking. He didn't think about any one specific thing, rather, he just… thought.

Turvo visited their house with Elenwë and Itarillë when the next morning dawned. Eve couldn't help but smile when Itaril wandered in, stumbling forward. The girl's grey eyes sparkled happily at the sight of Eve and Finno. Her stubby legs carried her quickly across the front yard and into her uncle's outstretched arms.

"Hello, Itaril," said Finno with a smile, hugging her. "How are you doing?"

"Well," mumbled Itarillë.

Eve joined him, sitting on the grass in her flowing white dress. Itarillë squealed and jumped over to her. They hugged quickly. "Hey, girl," she added quickly. "You look lovely today. Who made your dress?" Eve glanced up at Elenwë.

Elenwë smiled, looking at the pink and orange dress the girl wore. "Amarië and her mother."

"It's cute." Eve played with Itarillë's dress between her fingers.

The girl giggled and ran back towards her mother. With her laughter, they all smiled, and Eve found it the most pleasant experience she'd had in several weeks. Trust Itaril to help, thought Eve quickly.

"How are you feeling this morning," Elenwë asked Eve, settling down next to her and placing an hand on her shoulder.

Eve shrugged. "I'm alright. Nixiel stopped by last night and left me a Palantír so I can communicate with my brothers in Formenos."

"Oh? Who left one for you?" asked Turvo.

"Nelyo," she told them with a smile. "Káno left his for Nerdanel."

Turvo spoke, his tone unimpressed. "How polite."

Eve shot him a glare from where she sat on the ground. With a quick shake of her head, Eve turned back to Elenwë. "What are your plans for the day?"

"We thought to take Itaril to the fountains in the lower city," said the woman with a smile.

"Fountains!" squealed Itaril, running barefoot around the yard.

Finno laughed at her. "If she goes to play near the fountains at least she has an excuse not to wear shoes."

"You know Itaril," snorted Turvo, folding his arms. "She won't ever wear them. She'll scream and cry until we take them off. No matter the circumstance."

They all stood. They invited both Eve and Finno to join them. Finno accepted immediately, and after some prodding, Eve did as well. The walk into the lowest area of the town, where the great fountains danced, took some time. But once they arrived they watched the water spray all around in designed patterns. To their surprise and excitement, a maia of Ulmo stood there as well.

She was tall, slender, with blue skin and white hair. Eve had come to realize over the many years that of all the Maiar, Ulmo's followers tended towards the most alien forms. They didn't care at all whether the elves related to them or not.

"Lady Alastien," Turvo said with a bow. "What brings you to Tirion?"

The maia smiled. "I am to tend to the fountains today." She walked over to Elenwë who held Itarillë and laid a hand on her head. "She is so beautiful. Takes after both her parents."

"Fountains!" squealed Itaril, begging to be put down, squirming in her mother's arms. "Want to play in fountains!"

"You can't play inside them," Eve chuckled. "Just look at them."

Alastien giggled and raised her hands, facing the nearest fountain. It had been shaped like a massive tree, with water flowing from all it's branches like willow leaves falling from a great height. With her great power over water, she pulled some of the streams towards her and made patterns for Itaril.

For that brief moment, watching her niece dance in the plumes of water, Eve forgot the hardships of the House of Fëanáro, and the House of Finwë as a whole. But a deep pit in her stomach began to form that night, and remained for all nights after, when news came that the Valar could not find Melkor. She knew then that the devil had come to Aman, and she felt powerless in the face of his shadow.


	19. Chapter 18: A Long Foreboden Party

_A/N: I am pleased to bring you the next chapter... what a year for the elves this was, eh?_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **A Long Foreboden Party**

* * *

 **1495**

 **Years of the Trees**

* * *

As Eve readied herself with Amarië in her house on Taniquetil, her mind scattered itself across a thousand different problems. Today the families were reuniting a feast. Not automatically a bad thing. The bad thing was that Fëanáro was being forced to attend. Eve wasn't sure she wanted to face him.

Their recent interactions hadn't been bad, exactly. He'd been cordial. A bit more standoffish than the 100 years before when she arrived, but still… cordial. And yet, somehow… somehow she worried how he would take being surrounded by people who both liked and hated him.

A year ago, Melkor had been seen again. But since then, since Feanaro had shut the door of Formenos in his face, he'd been elusive. Eve didn't like that the Valar had given up finding him. He was like Satan, afterall. And if her catholic schooling had taught her anything, it was that Satan never gives up.

Usually for the Festival of Yavannië, they would of course head south. Eve still remembered that first festival she had attended, back when Aman felt like paradise. For though it still looked like paradise, the bliss of Aman had vanished. This year, however, Manwe decreed that the festival be held upon Taniquetil. In the massive hall of the Valar they would sing and dance and eat and drink.

All the elves and all the Maiar were invited. The Teleri had chosen not to attend, as did Ossë who would stay with them. But the Vanyar like Elenwë, and the Noldor all attended to the summons. So Eve found herself in Elenwë and Turvo's summer home, wondering how on earth she was going to manage seven brothers, a Fëanáro, a Nerdanel, and the house of Nolofinwë all at once in one place.

"Eve?"

She glanced over where Elenwë and Amarië sat on a bench chatting. Clearly they had finished their discussion, as both watcher her humorously.

"What?" asked Eve.

Amarië chuckled. "Your mind is far afield. We tried to get your attention."

"Sorry," she apologized with a short laugh. "I guess I'm just stressing over the feast."

Shaking her head and flashing a small smile at Eve, Amarië stood and walked over. Her pale green dress jostled as she did so. Before long she stood behind Eve and helped here tie her vibrant purple gown. "Stress not, my friend. Fëanáro will control himself, I have faith."

"Good, have faith for both of us," muttered Eve.

But Elenwë protested. "Eve, it is a chance for Fëanáro to be reconciled with the family! It is something to look forward to, not fear."

"I just…" She didn't know how to explain it. "I feel like something terrible is going to happen."

Amarië paused in her tying. Lowering her voice, she spoke to both women earnestly. "I will admit, my dreams have been dark lately. I have always felt some apprehension when around Findo, as though someday… someday there will be a choice. But I do not understand my feelings."

"You both need to settle your fears," Elenwë argued.

"Perhaps," agreed Amarië. She finished tying Eve's dress and stepped away. "There."

"Thanks." Eve walked over to a dresser and picked up a comb to even out her wavy auburn hair. Finally satisfied, she placed her circlet on her head and followed both her friends out of the small house and onto the streets of Taniquetil.

Hundreds of elves lined the streets heading up to the Valarin settlement. Vanyar and Noldor alike laughed and talked on the way. They caught sight of Finno, Turvo, Aro, and Findo waiting for them in their finest attire, circlets and all. Holding Turvo's hand stood Itarille, her golden hair curling in almost-ringlets down to her shoulders. Her little blue dress reminded Eve of Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. She stood half Eve's height.

"Well," Aro prompted. "Shall we?"

Eve nodded to him. "We shall! But we're Marillië?"

Aro beamed proudly. "She was chosen to be one of the main musicians that the Noldor are supplying."

"Ah so she's already there?"

Aro said yes as they started to walk through the crowded street. One massive boulevard circled up and around to the Valarin mansions upon Taniquetil. They walked for several hours. When at last the great halls of Manwë and Varda came into view, they found themselves caught in a crowd.

"What is going on, father," Itarillë asked Turvo. They stood behind Eve and the girl wanted to see the mansions. "I can't see!"

"Patience, Itaril," replied Turvo. "We will get in soon enough."

Eve turned around and smiled at the girl. "Don't worry. I can't see either. We can be short together."

Itarillë grinned. Letting go of her father's hand, she took Eve's and stood beside her. It didn't take nearly as long as they thought for the crowd to shuffle into the enormous mansion hall.

Eve had only been here twice. As she walked inside, she marveled at the ambient light that came from the inordinately large windows. It illuminated great constellation paintings on the domed ceiling. All around the walls, tapestries hung two hundred feet down, woven by Vaire and her handmaidens. The tapestries themselves seemed to shimmer and move with an unfelt breeze. She smiled.

Musicians played harps, flutes, and chimes. A choir joined them. Eve looked for Elemmírë among them. Her courtship with Maglor had ended five years prior when Fëanáro had been exiled, but Eve wanted to check in with her nonetheless. But though she found Marillië among the musicians, Elemmírë didn't show herself.

"Come on, let's go find my family," Findo suggested, he and Amarië walking through to the center of the hall.

Eve hesitated. "I want to wait for my brothers."

"I'll wait here too," Finno assured her. "You all can go on ahead. We will catch up with you."

They nodded. Aro, Turvo, Elenwë, Amarië, and Findo went to find the Arafinwë family. Eve turned to Finno and smiled, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course," said Finno with a smile.

It didn't take too long before the brothers arrived. The people nearest the entrance, when they noticed them, quieted down. She could see them bristling in irritation at the welcome. The elves of Formenos had refused to attend so long as Fëanáro remained exiled, but Eve had convinced her brothers to come.

Káno saw them first. "Eve!" He gave her a quick hug. Then he turned to Finno and nodded. "Hello Finno."

"Káno," replied Finno with a nod. "I see you're all well."

"Well enough," he agreed.

Nelyo came over. He nodded to his former best friend and then grabbed Eve in a hug as well. "Is he treating you well? If not…"

"Nelyo," muttered Eve in exasperation. "He's great."

"Good." Nelyo turned to see that most of his brothers had left them, gravitating by themselves to some of the food tables. He sighed. "We should join them."

Finno nodded. After hesitating, he added, "I'm glad you're doing well. Tirion hasn't been the same."

Nelyo huffed humorously. "Formenos is too bleak for my liking."

Káno nudged his older brother. Together they went off to join their brethren by the food. Eve watched them walk away with a frown, but then she turned back to Finno. He smiled at her encouragingly. Side by side they went to join Finno's house.

As they approached the house of Nolofinwë, Eve laughed quietly. Itarillë stood behind Aro stuffing her face with little cakes. Turvo and Elenwë seemed oblivious. She had no intention of telling them, either.

"How are the sons of Fëanáro," Nolofinwe asked her. "They are well, I hope?"

Eve nodded. "They seem to be! Thanks for asking."

"Of course," he said with a quick smile.

Finno watched Eve grow more and more restless, despite her pretty smile. Finally he pulled her aside. Leaning in to her, he whispered, "You can go with your brothers. I don't mind. You hardly see them now."

"I know you don't, I just don't want anyone to think I'm taking sides in this conflict," replied Eve with a smile.

But Finno insisted no one would think that. So she nodded, squaring her shoulders. Eve headed over to find Nelyo and Káno at least. She caught sight of three red haired elves chatting by themselves, drinking wine and chewing on a few pastries. Eve made for them.

Sneaking up behind the twins, she stuck her head between their shoulders and grabbed them. Pityo yelped, causing Nelyo to cackle at him. Joining him, both Telvo and Eve found the indignant expression on the elder twin's face all too hysterical.

"You should not do that," Pityo muttered, massaging his temple for a moment.

Nelyo shook his head. "And why not, Pityo. It was hilarious."

"For you," snapped back Pityo instantly. But when Eve shot him a pretend frown, he sighed. "Fine. It was somewhat entertaining, I suppose."

Telvo snickered. "It was very entertaining."

"I'm sure."

Eve chuckled and hugged Pityo's arm. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"I wasn't that scared!"

"Sure," said Eve with a wink. Then she turned back to the other two. "So, any idea when your father is getting here?"

"That is the question of the hour, isn't it." Nelyo snorted. "You're not the first person to ask. Everyone is very put out that Grandfather isn't coming, and seem to think asking our father to tell him to come will change his mind. Frankly getting our father here at all is a miracle."

"For good reason," Pityo added.

Eve nodded. "Yes. I know. I really do feel for you all, especially for your father."

Telvo glanced around, looking over her shoulder. He scanned the room. "You haven't seen Mother have you?"

With a small shake of her head, she replied, "I'm afraid not. She may be with Indis though. The two of them have been spending a lot of time together, and with Eärwen and Anairë as well." When she notcied Pityo glaring, she continued. "Don't you be getting mad, sir. She has the right to make whatever friends she wants!"

He scoffed. "Indeed she does. But I don't have to like it either." As he folded his arms, his dark crimson sleeves of his tunic ruffled.

Eve caught his twin playing with his tunic. "I like your shirt, Telvo." She gestured to his deep forest green velvet tunic that sat over black pants. "And yours Pityo."

"And mine?" teased Nelyo.

She turned to look at his. He wore a scarlet tunic, though it didn't pop as much as some of his usual red attire. This tunic sat nicely, with loose sleeves that tied tight at the end, and golden buttons and sewing along the chest piece. "You look alright."

Nelyo rolled his eyes with a half smile. "Big compliment, coming from you." After a pause in which he looked her over, he winked. "You look good though. Must've been Elenwë's choice."

She glanced down at her byzantium purple dress. "Why thank you, but no. I picked it out all by myself, I'll have you know."

As she finished speaking, the doors to the hall opened again. The light of the Two Trees splashed in, highlighting all the gold and silver and platinum of the gathered elves. In stepped Fëanáro, head held high, dressed as ornately as someone of his station deserved. Upon his head sat a circlet of gold with red rubies inlaid. The room didn't quiet, but soft murmurs rushed through the hall.

Fëanáro approached the Valar. The four red headed elves moved quickly towards him, and they were joining by the other members of the House of Finwë. Fëanáro nodded to Manwë and to Mandos and to Varda who stood waiting for him.

"As I promised," Nolofinwë said immediately, walking up to his half brother, "I do now. I release thee, and remember no grievance." He held his hand out patiently.

The room fell silent. After a moment, Fëanáro took his hand without word.

"Half-brother in blood, full brother in heart will I be. Thou shalt lead and I will follow. May no new grief divide us."

Fëanáro took a deep breath. He nodded. "I hear thee. So be it."

And there, as they stood together, Nolofinwë speaking binding words for all time, the lights mingled as they did always at dusk. Telperion and Laurelin shining equally, for all time.

Until they didn't.


	20. Chapter 19: The Darkening

_A/N: Ah don't we all just love cliffhangers! And now... The continuation. We've only got one more chapter to go after this (tomorrow morning), and then A Different Kind of Hell will go live tomorrow night. Be sure to look for that or follow my account to know when it's up. Now without further ado, Chapter Nineteen._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The Darkening**

* * *

The absolute blackness that covered the holy mountain even put out the great fires of the hall. Eve couldn't see past her hand. An absolute, complete silence fell over Taniquetil, over Ilmarim, and to the ears of the Valar, over all of Aman save the sorrowing Falmari by the sea.

Someone moved in the hall, and moments later a great light shone forth from the outstretched hand of Queen Varda. She ignited the painted constellations above them, but shook her head. "These will not hold for long."

Oromë gathered up his hunters from those who were gathered. Manwë called his eagles. Together with them and Tulkas, The Hunter sped forth from the hall, blowing his Valaróma with all his strength. Then and only then did sound return to the hall. For at the great call of the horn of the Valar, panic spread.

"Melkor." Eve breathed his name silently, terrified that the devil would show his face. Eve grabbed Finno's hand, tears staining her cheeks. "Finno, it's Melkor." She could see the fear in his eyes as well.

Murmurs of Melkor's impending arrival wove through the great hall. No one knew what to do. Hearing Itarille's quiet cries, Eve knelt down next to her and Elenwë. Itaril's mother, her own cheeks stained with tears, hugged her child.

"It's going to be alright," Eve assured Itaril. "I promise." But she knew her words sounded hollow in the darkness around them.

"The Light of the Trees has passed away," Yavanna announced moments later, coming forth into the midst of the elves. She approached the House of Finwë. "It lives now only in the Silmarils of Fëanáro. Foresighted was he. Even for those who are mightiest under Iluvatar there is some work that they may accomplish once, and only once." She turned to Fëanáro. "Yet had I but a little of that light I could recall life to the Trees, before their roots decay; and then our hurt should be healed and the malice of Melkor be ruined."

Silence fell over the hall again. All eyes turned to Fëanáro, even as Manwë spoke to him. "Do you hear the words of Yavanna, Fëanáro son of Finwë? Will you grant what she would ask?"

Eve watched as Fëanáro stood in silence. She could all but see his mind working a million times over. He hesitated, which Eve found remarkable. He was actually considering their request. Perhaps the time in Formenos did him some good, she thought.

But Tulkas bitterly spoke in his contemplation. "Speak, Noldo, yea or nay. But who shall deny Yavanna? And did not the light of the Silmarils come from her work in the beginning?"

"Be not hasty!" cautioned Aulë immediately, "We ask a greater thing than you know. Let him have peace yet awhile."

But Fëanáro's eyes blazed in fury at Tulkas' words. He cried out with bitterness, "For the less even as for the greater there is some deed that he may accomplish only once! In this deed his heart shall rest."

The entire hall listened to his words carefully. Finno and Eve held hands tightly, her other hand in Elenwë's. Fëanáro stepped forward towards the Valar again.

"It may be that I can unlock my jewels, but never again shall I make their like." Then he paused, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "And if I must break them, I shall break my heart... and I shall be slain, first of all the Eldar in Aman."

"Not the first."

Eve watched as Fëanáro stood silent again. Her entire body shook from a mixture of sadness, fear, and cold. The Trees had radiated warmth, both physical and emotional. Melkor, the demon, he had returned and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Bitterly she turned to Tulkas. She couldn't help but think that if the Vala had only shut his mouth and let Fëanáro think, the elf might've agreed to help. But instead Tulkas had squandered all hope of reigniting the trees.

"If he had shut up," Eve murmured fiercely. "The Valar are short sighted."

Finno turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"Tulkas! Oromë! Manwë!" She glared at her husband. "If they had dealt with Melkor, none of this would've happened. If they'd restrained him! If they'd-"

"Peace, Elmendë," interrupted Finno. "I agree, things could've been handled... better. But becoming enraged towards the Valar will do nothing."

Murmurs erupted in the hall of leaving Valinor. She didn't know who started them. But not for the first time, the rumors sounded attractive. Leave this place, a place full of hurt and reminders of what could've been.

Fëanáro spoke again. "This thing I will not do of free well! But, if the Valar will constrain me, then shall I know indeed that Melkor is of their kindred."

Mandos nodded. "Thou hast spoken."

They saw Nienna disappear. The House of Finwë began to gather, all three houses together. It hardly felt natural, but Eve realized this was the first time in years that such a thing had happened. Elemmírë and Marillië joined them too. The former went to Káno and spoke quietly. Eve heard her say that she would compose a poem of this day, the day the world died. She wanted Káno to put it to music. Both had tears in their eyes.

Eve looked to her eldest brother. He looked sad, but not panicking. That made her feel better. Moments later, however, they heard the great cry of eagles not far away. The doors were thrust open and three elves entered. They held a body.

"Formenos is broken!" cried the first. "A great shadow, an unlight, came upon us!" The man broke into tears. "King Finwë is slain, the jewels taken. The Silmarils are with the unlight."

Eve stood, stunned. Past her rushed Fëanáro in a blur. She watched him kneel beside the body of his father. His shoulders tensed, his entire body rigid. After hesitating, he laid a hand on his father's face.

Moments later, with that same hand covered in the blood of his beloved father, Fëanáro stood and faced the stricken Valar. He raised his hand. "With all that is my being I curse the Vala, Melkor. From now until the end of the ages he shall be called Morgoth, only. Forever more I shall seek his demise." Then he shouted again. "And I curse now the summons of the Valar. Jailcrows they are, seeking to separate me from my father. Never again shall I trust their words."

And with that, he fled into the darkness. The House of Fëanáro didn't react immediately. By now, the rest of the House of Finwë had gathered around the broken body of Finwë, blood stained. But Eve, moved by Fëanáro's words, had no desire to be in the presence of the Valar. While she didn't believe as he that they had purposefully separate Fëanáro and Finwë, she did think that their shortsightedness had caused strife. And for that, she raged.

Eventually the elves decided to head back to Tirion. Eve and her brothers all wanted to find Fëanáro, and Finno didn't want to let Eve go alone. By now the unlight had passed, and Varda's stars shined clear above them. It guided them, just as it had the first elves millenia ago. They got their horses after leaving Ilmarin and rode the day journey back to their home.

When they got there, Eve, Finno, and her brothers found Fëanáro standing in the throne room of the palace in contemplation. He stood, rigid, glaring at the empty throne, back to the doors. With their entrance, Fëanáro turned. "Gather the people."

Eve couldn't meet his fierce gaze. She and Finno left the room with the others. But instead of obeying his order, for Eve knew it wasn't for her or her husband, they went to find the House of Nolofinwë instead.

They found Elenwë, Itarillë, and Turvo sitting on the steps of Tirion, looking down at the docks. The usually shining white marble only reflected the small bit of light the stars gave off. The water, crashed against the shore more fiercely than usual. Ossë clearly busied himself that night.

"Morgoth indeed is a good name for him," Turvo muttered as they came upon them. "Darkness only he brings, to the sky and to the heart."

Eve nodded, sitting beside Elenwë. "Fëanáro is gathering the people."

"He will think himself king," Turvo muttered. "But his sentence of exile was never lifted."

Elenwë agreed immediately. "I fear his anger will drive us to wrath."

"Maybe we should be getting angry," Finno muttered as he stood behind the rest of the seated friends. He looked out into the raging sea. "It's time we got mad. The time for sitting at home is over, Turvo. I don't know what to get angry at, other than Mel..Morgoth. But I will not rest until we decide to do something."

"You sound like the sons of Fëanáro," Turvo huffed.

Finno shook his head. "I do not mean turning the fight against the Valar. But if they will do nothing, maybe we should."

"Against Morgoth?" The shock on Elenwë's face said it all. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"There's valor in our people," argued Finno.

Eve sighed. "I don't know what to think."

A great clamor sounded from the city behind them. They shared a look before rushing to find what was happening. As they came into view, they heard Fëanáro speaking.

"Why, O people of the Noldor," he cried out, "why should we longer serve the jealous Valar, who cannot keep us nor even their own realm secure from their Enemy? And though he be now their foe, are not they and he of one kin? Vengeance calls me hence, but even were it otherwise I would not dwell longer in the same land with the kin of my father's stayer and of the thief of my treasure."

Eve, Finno, Turvo, Elenwë, and Itarillë pushed their way forward until they found the younger houses. They stood next to Findo and Artanis. Their grey eyes turned upwards towards the lord speaking. They didn't even register that they others approached.

"What's happening?" asked Eve quietly.

Findo looked over at her and gestured to Fëanáro. "He has claimed kingship."

"Yet I am not the only valiant in this valiant people. And have you not all lost your King? And what else have you not lost, cooped here in a narrow land between the mountains and the sea?" He gestured to the direction of Taniquetil when the shouts went up in agreement. "Here once was light, that the Valar begrudged to Middle-earth, but now dark levels all."

Eve nodded in agreement with him. His words were true. Darkness didn't discriminate. And here, she now only felt sadness for what she'd lost. It hurt, her heart physically pained. She shut her eyes, bidding her tears not to fall.

"Shall we mourn here deedless for ever, a shadow-folk, mist-haunting, dropping vain tears in the thankless sea? or shall we return to our home? In Cuivienen sweet ran the waters under unclouded stars, and wide lands lay about, where a free people might walk. There they lie still and await us who in our folly forsook them. Come away! Let the cowards keep this city!" -

Eve found herself wrestling with Fëanáro's words. She had learned much from Nerdanel, but she held a great deal of respect for Fëanáro. Even now, as he spoke over them in fury, she could see the passion in his eyes and felt inspired.

She felt a desire kindled in her heart, a desire to see far lands that Findaráto had taught her about in their history lessons. Wide lands, between mountains and rivers and the ocean, they called to her. With Fëanáro's words she could see them. Maybe they could make a new life there, a life without constant reminders of what could have been.


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

_A/N: The final chapter. More information at the end._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **The Beginning of the End**

* * *

The torches flickered in the darkness. As she stood there, contemplating his words, Eve watched Fëanáro growing more and more agitated. The crowd copied him. She squeezed Elenwë's hand.

"Fair shall the end be," Fëanáro cried, "though long and hard shall be the road! Say farewell to bondage! But say farewell also to ease! Say farewell to the weak! Say farewell to your treasures! More still shall we make. Journey light: but bring with you your swords! For we will go further than Oromë, endure longer than Tulkas: we will never turn back from pursuit. After Morgoth to the ends of the Earth! War shall he have and hatred undying. But when we have conquered and have regained the Silmarils, then we and we alone shall be lords of the unsullied Light, and masters of the bliss and beauty of Arda. No other race shall oust us!"

Finno who stood beside her seemed to struggle as well. Eve knew he hated Fëanáro, though his father had forgiven the elder half brother. And yet what Fëanáro said made sense. The Valar were Morgoth's kin, and had given up much too easily. They sat in mourning, sitting idly by while Morgoth fled to hiding. Finwë needed to be avenged. And Findekáno found himself longing to see the wide lands across the sea, to look upon the waters of Cuivienen and stand beneath the trees of foreign lands.

The ever expanding fire behind Fëanáro's gaze, reflected in the thousands of flaming torches around them, frightened Eve most of all. Fëanáro became dangerous when angry. And the fury in the faces of her brothers scared her also. Curvo, eyes shining as he watched his father hungrily, seemed more devious than ever. Moryo's face flushed red in the firelight, and he gripped his hands so tight in two fists that his hands appeared white as snow. Tyelko's face had scrunched up in furious anger, and he nodded along with everything his father said, while Huan lay low to the ground beside him.

Pityo and Telvo stood directly before Fëanáro, their backs to Eve. But based on their body language, they were as eager as the others for vengeance. Even Káno, arms folded, had a gaze dark with anger.

Everything fell quiet as Fëanáro halted his speech. It appeared that he made up his mind and he drew the sword that hung from his belt. "Harken to my words, children of the light! For I shall swear to you an oath that I shall keep until even my last days." Holding his sword up above his head, the flames reflecting in the shining blade, he began the oath. "Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean, brood of Morgoth or bright Vala, Elda or Maia or Aftercomer, Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth."

Curvo, Tyelko, and Moryo didn't even hesitate. Eve frowned as their swords joined their father's.

"Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, dread nor danger, not Doom itself, shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanaro's kin."

Káno, Pityo, and Telvo drew their swords next. Eve gasped as the first did so, finding herself tearing up.

"No," Finno murmured. "No, no, no."

"Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh, finding keepeth or afar casteth a Silmaril."

Nelyo drew his blade, and to Finno and Eve it seemed to happen in slow motion. He placed his sword blade across his father and brothers'. His beautiful face, counted handsome even among the beautiful Eldar, appeared terrible and cold. Fury coursed through his veins. Finno covered his mouth in shock.

"This swear we all: death we will deal him ere Day's ending, woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou, Eru Allfather!"

The crowd became silent. At the name of their creator, they shook were they stood. But neither Fëanáro nor his sons paused. He continued.

"To the everlasting darkness doom us if our deed faileth. On the holy mountain hear in witness and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!"

Eve grabbed Findekáno's hand. They stood silent amidst the cheers and shouts of the mob-like crowd around them as Fëanáro's oath ended. Suddenly a shout went up and all stopped.

"Fëanáro, this is madness," Nolofinwë cautioned quickly, making his way forward to where Fëanáro and his sons stood atop some stairs. "You speak of things we do not know! You call curses upon us!"

"Craven is what you are, Nolofinwë," Fëanáro growled hotly. "Was it not you who swore to follow me, to be brothers until the end, and I the elder!" He turned to the crowd and spoke loudly. "He renounces his promises even in the moment of needed unity."

But Turvo stood beside his father and glared at his half-uncle. "We renounce you now because of your folly."

Curvo's jaw set. He took his sword out once more and walked towards Turvo. "Careful how you speak to your king, Turukáno. You border on treasonous."

"Peace, Curvo," came Arafinwë's soft voice. He stepped between the quarreling cousins and half-brothers. He held up his hands to either side. "Let us pause in our discourse, consider our actions."

But then a woman's voice rose high above the rest. Her shining golden-silver hair fell about her shoulders gracefully, ever one of the most beautiful of the Noldor. Artanis stalked forward, pushing through the crowd to stand alone to the other side of the family of Fëanáro.

"There are great lands to be seen, beauty to be beheld," argued Artanis. She gestured with her hands around them. "We have sat in comfort, wasting time on pointless pursuits. Now we have a chance to rule our own fates, to seek adventure and glory in the wide lands of our birth!"

Arafinwë frowned at his daughter, but now it became Findaráto's time to speak. "We are a loyal people. Why should we turn our backs on the Valar now?"

Tyelko scoffed. "They have been loyal to you, the family of usurpers. They cast away the rightful heir, despite knowing it to be Morgoth who inspired the debate upon Tirion." He turned back to his father. "Though it seems perhaps the enemy revealed truth to us on accident. For you continue to sew fear and hatred towards our house, the Elder house."

Finno and Eve stood quietly still. Eve could tell Findekáno wished to join in, for he ever enjoyed speaking his mind. And indeed, he held back for his wife's sake, for her kinship with those of Fëanáro's house ran deep. But she felt him tensing. He held no love for Fëanáro himself, only for a few of his sons. Finally he could contain himself no longer. He and Eve moved forward, though she paused at the edge of the crowd and did not speak.

Findekáno raised his head high, the golden ribbon in his braid shining in the torchlight. "Artanis spoke truly." All eyes turned to him as he ascended the steps. Aiko and Ango stood a bit behind him to the left. He turned to his father and the crowd, glancing but once at Fëanáro, and locking eyes with Nelyo briefly.

"There are wide lands, told to us of Valinor since our childhoods. Why should we not return? I do not take the oath that these here swore, but we may take this opportunity to escape this land of darkness!" He glanced back at the tower of Tirion upon Túna. Then he returned his gaze to the crowd. "In Middle Earth we may find glorious victories, valiant acts we could not do here. The Valar wait in their mourning, but it is possible for us to act now. To avenge the King."

At Findekáno's words, much of the house of Nolofinwë stirred. Finno, respected by nearly all, spoke truly they decided. But Turvo shot his brother a glare, mixed with poorly hidden astonishment. When Finno looked behind Turvo, though, he found the eagerness of his own heart mirrored in his youngest sibling. Arakáno nodded. A few more words were exchanged between the cousins and half-brothers until heated debate arose again.

Arafinwë counseled them again. "Peace I say once more. We must consider our actions-"

"Nay!" The crowd shouted angrily. "Let's us be gone!"

Fëanáro nodded and a small smile played at his lips, one less of happiness and more of determination. "Take only what you need. But swords and bows must come. Each of my sons shall lead a section-"

As protests immediately went up, Fëanáro walked down from his place and snarled as he heard the dissention amidst his people. But Eve stopped looking at him when she caught a glimpse of Nerdanel atop a roof nearby. Their gazes met and each frowned at the other. Eve could see Nerdanel crying, and suddenly she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. These past sixty years she'd been trying so hard to keep Finwë's families together. And she had failed most the one person who had cared for her since the beginning. Neither woman wanted to break their stares. But when Finno took her hand, Eve looked his way. By the time she looked back up for Nerdanel, her foster mother had already faded back into the crowd.

Nolofinwë called Findekáno over to where he stood arguing with Fëanáro. He shot Eve a smile of encouragement before he joined his father. Eve instead sought out her brothers. She found Káno first. He stood alone when she joined him.

"What you swore..." she paused, lowering her voice. "You're crazy."

Káno half frowned. "I intend to fulfill it. It is not foolish if it is fulfilled."

"You swore to your creator," Eve reminded him. "Back on Earth, it used to be really bad to take God's name in vain. It's gotten less taboo, but still. It shouldn't be lightly sworn with."

Nelyo walked up to her, a perpetual cross expression on his face that she'd grown used to these days. "We have not sworn lightly, Eve. The fact you think this reflects poorly on you."

She paused in surprise and narrowed her eyes. "I try very hard to put up with the crap between you guys and my husband's house. Really I do. But you've changed, all of you, and not for the better. Ask your mother."

At that, both elves lowered their eyes. Neither spoke and Eve nodded slightly in approval. That had done exactly what she intended.

"Our mother does not understand," Nelyo finally replied. "Morgoth's actions have lit a fire in our people, and with this fire we will exact our revenge."

Eve sighed. "Hey, listen, I understand wanting revenge. But what is being proposed is huge. I don't blame Arafinwë for trying to slow everyone down." She shrugged. "Personally I'm sort of excited to see Beleriand. Findo has told me all about it in our lessons."

A small whine broke all three out of their thoughts. Eve turned when a large furry animal rubbed against her chest. "Hey Huan. Where's Tyelko?" She smiled and rubbed behind his ears.

Huan turned his nose towards a commotion. Eve sighed. Tyelko and Moryo argued vehemently with Aikanáro and Angaráto. She turned back to Huan. "You know how he gets," she whispered to him. "It'll be fine."

After another few minutes of loud discourse among most of the house of Nolofinwë and the house of Fëanáro, the host split. About a quarter of the Noldor insisted on taking Fëanáro as their leader and High King. With these went his seven sons. Nelyo asked her to come with them.

"For you are a daughter of Fëanáro as much as we be sons of his," he reminded her, holding out his hand.

But Finno stood beside her, glaring in anger at the host of Fëanáro, including Nelyo his greatest friend of old. The two had gotten into a heated debate about their fathers. Eve frowned, glancing between Nelyo and Finno. In the end she shook her head.

"No, Nelyo. I will always be your sister, always. But I'm going to travel with Finno." She gestured to her husband and Turvo and Elenwë and Itarillë who stood not far away, the girl trembling in fear. "My niece will need as much support as can be offered. She's probably terrified. You can take care of yourselves."

Nelyo frowned but nodded and turned away. He quickly caught up to their brothers, leaving Eve with Finno. She turned to him and offered a small smile. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be-"

A great booming and a trumpet blast was heard across Tirion and everyone halted, falling quiet. They recognized the trumpet as Fëanáro's, but the booming was like thunder, but not thunder. A herald, clothed pale in whites and greys, with a hood far over his face to conceal it, floated above the ground before the host. All heard then what he spoke.

"Against the folly of Fëanáro shall be set my counsel only. Go not forth! For the hour is evil, and your road leads to sorrow that ye do not foresee. No aid will the Valar lend you in this quest; but neither will they hinder you; for this ye shall know: as ye came hither freely, freely shall ye depart. But thou Fëanáro Finwë's son, by thine oath art exiled. The lies of Melkor thou shalt unlearn in bitterness."

Finno's breath hitched. He took Eve's hand. Her other hand was grabbed by a small figure, coming to half her height only, golden haired like Laurelin. Itarillë. To Itaril's left came Artaresto. Eve pitied the children, as even she felt frightened by the herald of the Valar.

"Vala he is, thou sayest. Then thou hast sworn in vain, for none of the Valar canst thou overcome now or ever within the Halls of Eä, not though Eru whom thou namest had made thee thrice greater than thou art."

All then heard Fëanáro laugh. Eve felt chills creep up her spine at the sound. The man she knew and respected seemed distant from the hollow shell of vengeance that remained. Nevertheless, his response came swiftly and proudly.

"Then will this valiant people send forth the heir of their King alone into banishment with his sons only, and return to their bondage? But if any will come with me, I say to them: Is sorrow foreboded to you? But in Aman we have seen it. In Aman we have come through bliss to woe. The other now we will try: through sorrow to find joy: or freedom, at the least." He smiled, and Eve saw him not too far ahead near the gate, standing upon a great statue.

"Through sorrow to find joy," Eve whispered his words again, a small smile beginning to play on her lips too. "Or freedom at least."

Fëanáro turned back to the herald. "Say this to Manwë Sulimo, High King of Arda: if Fëanáro cannot overthrow Morgoth, at least he delays not to assail him, and sits not idle in grief. And it may be that Eru has set in me a fire greater than you know. Such hurt at the least will I do to the Foe of the Valar that even the mighty in the Ring of Doom shall wonder to hear it. Yea, in the end they shall follow me! Farewell!"

Even Finno smiled when the host saw the herald bow to Fëanáro and depart without question. Eve and Finno exchanged a look of excitement.

"Come, we must go to the front with my father," Finno told her as Turvo came and retrieved the children. "My host is to follow most closely Fëanáro's."

"Cool," Eve nodded with a smile.

Though saddened to be leaving Tirion, her home for so long since arriving in this world, she also looked forward to seeing new lands far and wide and open. These new lands would harbor no reminders. And so, following back several thousand paces from Fëanáro's host so as to avoid conflict, the host of Nolofinwë began their journey. Tirion they left behind, forever, Fëanáro's words echoing in her mind.

 **The End.**

 _Final Author's Note:_

 _Well, that was a whirlwind of emotions. I'm sure you all will go cry yourselves to sleep now. But if you don't want to do that, get ready for A Different Kind of Hell! It will go live tonight._

 _She didn't take the oath. But is that good or bad? Because if she gets in their way..._

 _And she's decided to travel with Finno. We all know how THAT goes._

 _A huge thank you to all my readers, be you faves, followers, reviewers, or ghosts. You all are fan-feanor-tastic._

 _Get ready. Beleriand is Coming._

 _Please leave suggestions, comments, criticisms, and final thoughts here! I have today off and will try to PM answers and thanks to everyone!_


End file.
